


Bad Kind of  Player

by Sakunade



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV, 威神V
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Rings, Flogging, Gambling, Gang-Related Violence, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Kitchen Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Mafia NCT, Master/Slave, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 54,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakunade/pseuds/Sakunade
Summary: Kun just wanted to earn enough money to be able to take care of his cousin Xiaojun. The plan was supposed to be easy - count cards, win money, and be done with it. Except he chose the wrong casino, one under the control of Seo Youngho, known as Johnny, the rising head of the Gyeonghui jo-pok. This was not how Kun wanted to start the year.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Jungwoo/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 51
Kudos: 340
Collections: Johnkun Fic Fest Round 1 (2020)





	1. Dime A Dozen

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #H028 Mafia-based fic. Mafia gang leader Johnny and his slave, Kun. Written for Round 1 of the JohnKun Fic Fest 2020.  
> Ships: JohnKun, DoJae, YuTae
> 
> A huge, massive "THANK YOU" to my Beta, who I will @ after reveals for all their advice and words of encouragement, looking over this. I am so grateful for all your help. You were amazing~

New Year’s Eve had long been the day in which people reflected on their past, making promises of their future. They would ask for forgiveness for any wrongdoings, bless the upcoming year with new resolutions and goals. Kun was simple - he wanted to provide security to his cousin. He wanted to pay off his student debts and be able to finish medical school. He had gone down to taking two classes a semester. He spent most of his days and late nights working at the cafe, taking odd jobs here and there to make extra money. Piano lessons for young kids, science tutoring for other high schoolers, performing magic tricks in Hongdae alongside the buskers and street artists. He did whatever he could to make sure Xiaojun never had to work and could focus on his school. 

New Year’s Day was his birthday. It had been Doyoung’s idea originally, and at the time, it sounded too good to be true. Kun regretted not listening to his first instinct. Doyoung was a genius with numbers, Kun was a master with cards. Go to the casino, hit the blackjack tables, and count cards. Make enough money so they could both live comfortably and not be stressed about their landlord threatening them with eviction notices on the door of their shared apartment. Thankfully, the ahjumma who owned the unit was particularly weak to Doyoung’s charms and gummy smile and often turned a blind eye to their constant lateness on rent.

It seemed like an easy enough plan, but in retrospect, perhaps they should have thought about their plan a lot longer. They should have practiced counting and communication, and no matter how many times they watched 21 and Rain Man, it wasn’t enough. They should have weighed their options better, studied the casino, and who exactly it belonged to beforehand. It’s not like casinos were common in Korea, for the most part, gambling was illegal except for foreigners. That is, at all casinos except for two, and it was in one of them Kun currently sat, chained to a metal chair, mouth gagged. Doyoung, in a similar position, next to him.

So far, Kun’s year had not been off to the best start, and he certainly could think of several better ways of spending his birthday. He lost track of how long they had been in the room at this point, but he knew they were still in the casino itself. There had been no car, no masks or hoods to obscure their vision. Just being ‘escorted’ off of the floor by no less than five men, dressed in expensive suits as they shoved Kun and Doyoung towards the elevators. As they passed alongside one of the railings looking down into the pit, Kun glanced up and caught his dark, steely gaze, and immediately, a chill ran down his spine. 

Dangerously tall with broad shoulders, dark hair slicked back, and a large black gauge in one ear. The man watched as Kun and Doyoung were removed from the floor, hands in his pockets with his head tilted to one side. His jaw set in place, a mask of indifference across his face as he turned and slipped away. Kun didn’t know who the man was and wanted to believe the nerves twisting in his gut weren’t attributed to the looming presence. He would have been lying if he actually believed that. 

The man was known as Seo Youngho, Johnny to those close to him. The eldest son of Seo Youngjae and rising head of the Gyeonghui jo-pok. He spent most of his nights inside the casino, cruising the floor flanked by his crew. Sharp eyes scouring the dealers, the players, the women, and the stacks of chips piled on the tables. Nothing escaped his sights, nothing surprised him. He hadn’t planned on doing any real work tonight. It was supposed to be an easy, laid back night. Most people didn’t bother coming to the casinos on New Years Eve, and if they did, it was mostly the usual - old ahjusshis with nothing better to do with their time or prostitutes aiming to make their wages on the lonely businessmen coming in to get away from their wives for a night. Most of the younger crowds were too busy circulating the clubs and bars nearby, ordering bottles of wine and champagne, shots of liquor and soju. So when Yuta barged into his office earlier, he had actually been rather surprised.

“Hey boss, we-uh….we have a situation at the blackjack tables,” Yuta mumbled around the lollipop in his mouth.

Johnny huffed, leaning back against the headrest of his chair, not bothering to spin around to face Yuta. He was far too busy to be bothered with whatever Yuta thought was a problem. His fingers tightened in the boy’s hair, some cute little bitch he picked up on the way in for the night. He hadn’t bothered with learning his name, he had no intentions of making this anything more than one night stand. Guiding the boy’s mouth back onto his cock, Johnny pushed his head down until he was gagging around him. “So deal with it. I’m a little preoccupied,” Johnny grunted, thrusting his hips up into the warmth of the boy’s eager mouth. 

“You know I wouldn’t be here if we hadn’t...Tyongie even tried to figure out how they keep winning. We sent in Ten and he thinks they’re counting…”

At this, Johnny yanked the boy off of his cock, holding him tight by his blue-green locks. He let out a dark laugh, meeting the boy’s pretty eyes, confused and wide. Johnny caught the boy’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, lifting his face upwards to press an apologetic kiss to the top of his head. He sighed, running his thumb over the boy’s plush lips. “Oh? They’re trying to cheat the house? Do they not realize whose house this is? The Seo family isn’t to be taken lightly.”

"Tyongie ran facial recognition and it appears they are literally nobodies. No association with any other family, no police records, nothing of interest at all. One is Chinese, the other is Korean. How do you want us to handle it?” Yuta said, pushing the dark sunglasses up the bridge of his nose. He rolled his shoulder, an audible crack as he stretched to the side.

"Show me. Let Jaehyun know to meet me on the floor,” Johnny replied as he stood up, glancing down at the boy knelt down before him as he tucked himself back into his pants. Another time he would have ordered the boy to wait for him, but tonight, he was in a particular mood. One now triggered by someone dumb enough to try and cheat his casino, and Johnny was about to put someone in their place. “Sorry baby boy, I’ve work to do. You can see yourself out, I have no other need for you. On the way out, stop by the coat desk. The attendant will pay you extra for your trouble tonight.”

It was early in the evening, as far as casinos were concerned, though the lack of windows and natural light certainly made time feel foreign inside the building. However, it already promised to be an exciting night. Johnny adjusted his jacket across his shoulder, the dark red velvet tailored to a perfect fit. His father had always taught him the importance of carrying himself with confidence, to stand tall with pride and honor. During his usual rounds across the casino floor, people dared to look at him, a powerhouse radiating strength and charisma. Women batted their lashes, brushing back the long strands of hair to flash the plunging neckline of their dresses when they tried to approach him. Men respected him, conceding to fall in line behind him if they crossed his path, or keeping their attention elsewhere.

Respect was something he expected, demanded from those around him. His men were loyal, faithful to him and his family. His father had his own men, an older generation who dealt with issues in their own way, but acknowledged the changing times. Six years now, Johnny’s father had handed control of the casino over to him as he began stepping back from the business. Seo Youngjae had earned more than enough to live out the rest of his days in peace, away from all of this. Within the next year, he planned to fully transition the casino and control over to Johnny and retire away to Thailand with his young wife. 

Respect was paramount. And yet here he was, riding the elevator down to the casino floors from his penthouse with Yuta at his side to deal with some asshole who dared to disrespect him in his own home. The Japanese man kept himself busy with his phone, scrolling through the messages. “They’re at table 101, house is down about 600 million won between the two of them.”

“600 million?! And you didn’t fucking catch on sooner?” Johnny hissed, dark eyes shooting over to Yuta, annoyance spiking.

“We had no reason to think anything was up at first. Some guys have good luck, but then Tyong started noticing a pattern. You know he catches everything in his little hideout in the control room. They were purposely winning three hands, and throwing the last. Once we caught on, we reset the table with fresh decks and sent in Ten as a dealer. We don’t think they caught on to Ten palming the cards, but they were still able to keep track even with the changes.” 

The elevator stopped on the second floor, and Johnny strolled out with Yuta at his tail. He turned the corner and found Jaehyun waiting, back pressed against the wall. He was already playing with the leather gloves in his hands, flexing as he slipped one on. Jaehyun lifted his nose towards Johnny, a sign of acknowledgement of the two older men approaching. He wasn’t one to speak much, preferring to listen rather than contribute, especially when listening was a valuable asset. Johnny snorted, clasping Jaehyun’s shoulder as his expression softened towards his best friend and closest partner. 

“Hello Peaches,” he teased, reaching up to pinch a soft, mochi cheek. Only Jaehyun could get away with smacking Johnny’s hand away, having grown up beside him since primary school - the Jung family and Seo family going back through at least three generations. Anyone else would have lost a finger for touching him. Johnny grinned and walked along the railing, hand tracing over the smooth gold metal until he stopped overlooking the blackjack tables. Immediately, he spotted Ten’s silver hair shining in the fluorescent light, and the players at the table. His knuckles gripped over the ledge, eyes narrowing as he focused on the movement of the cards and watched the next few turns. 

“They’re smooth,” he mused, hunching over the railing. He pointed to one of the players, young with a head full of pink hair as he scanned the table, keeping track of the cards. “Pinky’s counting but he tends to move his lips to do the math. The rabbit-looking one taps on the table when he counts. At first, I assumed it was a nervous habit, considering he’s about to have an anxiety attack at any second.”

Pinky, as Johnny had taken to calling him, sat with his back rigid, like he was supported by an invisible rod holding him up. His style was casual, simple black slacks with an oversized sweater with rolled-up sleeves, a tangerine-colored collar poking out of the top. Wide silver rims sat on his round nose, though they tended to slide down. And bright, candy-floss hair. He appeared timid, almost shy as he giggled at whatever jokes his partner made, perfect teeth and deep dimples on his cheeks. 

Johnny observed the great mind, counting the cards with mathematical precision. Calculating, the numbers always updating and churning in the man’s head; a genius at work. He cared nothing for his friend, drawn to the brightness of Pinky. If it had been any other casino, he probably could have gotten away with cheating the house out of money, selling his innocent image so meticulously. The other players at the table never caught on to the cycle, painfully obvious to those who knew the system, knew the game, and how exactly to cheat the game. Never cheat a cheater, never steal from thieves. 

“Call the game. Take them to the conference room on the 10th floor. Get me the final number of what they are at,” Johnny hummed dryly, standing back up as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Beside him, Jaehyun let out a light laugh and cracked his neck before walking away, leaving Yuta and Johnny at the railing.

“What is your plan?” Yuta asked, still scanning the floor for any other discrepancies. Women in low-cut dresses glided across the floor, seeking out a rich sugar daddy for the night or new year. Wealthy executives throwing away their holiday bonuses and chasing poor life decisions, drowning their misery in shots of soju and beer. Nothing else appeared out of place, save for Pinky and his friend. 

Johnny watched as Jaehyun wove through the crowd, pushing his way through some of the clients. He had picked up the kids along the way, recognizing Mark and Haechan trailing behind him like the little puppies they were. Johnny had found the pair of them some years back when they tried to pickpocket him in Hongdae one night. He started them with menial tasks and jobs at first, running errands and money for him. Pick-ups, drop-offs, relaying messages, and deliveries. It kept them busy, and for the most part, out of trouble. Still learning the ropes and this side of the business. They were like his younger brothers, seeing so much of himself in them. Too keen to prove their worth, prove they were ready for bigger challenges and bigger risks. 

But now the fun was beginning. Jaehyun, Mark, and Haechan closed in on the blackjack table from one side, while two other grunts approached from the other side, drawing attention from the other patrons. An unyielding hand slammed down on Pinky’s shoulder as Jaehyun bent down to whisper in his ear. The rabbit tensed, his back went ramrod straight as his eyes darted between Pinky, Jaehyun, and the other boys. Johnny watched to see if the two players would cause a scene, would fight back but Pinky stood up calmly...almost smiling as he gathered his chips. Smiling…..did he think this was a fucking joke? Did he not realize what was about to happen to him? 

It turned out - he did not. 

Not until Jaehyun smacked the mounting trays out of Pinky’s hand, the multicolored chips spilling across the table and floor. He captured the bunny boy by the bicep and shoved him towards the exit. Mark’s hand landed in between Pinky’s shoulder blades, pushing him behind Jaehyun, ignoring his protests and pleas. As the two were guided off of the floor, whispers began spreading across the floor, following their path. Johnny popped his neck, following Pinky’s small, nervous form. He attempted to argue with Jaehyun as they made their way to the elevator, but Jaehyun paid him no mind. He tried to say something to his friend behind him, when he glanced up to the balcony and his terrified gaze met Johnny’s. 

And that’s how Kun had started his New Year and birthday. The room was eerily quiet, a chilly breeze passing through the open window. One of the men who dragged them up here stood outside on the balcony, taking long drags from the cigarette between his lips, the smell of tobacco and tar wafted into the room. Kun’s jaw ached from the rag around his head, preventing it from closing. The man in front of him sat backward on the chair, leaning towards him on two legs. A fiery phoenix tattoo branded on his forearm in a bright array of color, lollipop dangling from his lips as he peered over the rims of his dark red sunglasses. 

It was the phoenix man who spoke first, letting out an exasperated sigh. “Johnny’ll be up in a few minutes, he had to swing by the penthouse first. Needed some tools,” he huffed, smirking down at his phone. He brushed back the stray strands of his red hair, stretching his arms above his head.

“Yeah? He in a good mood tonight?” One of the younger ones asked from the chair closest to Doyoung. The boy was barely able to drink, let alone work in a gang, from what Kun could tell. Rainbow streaks of dye in his soft brown hair, far too much fat in his cheeks, and a habit of speaking in a cute manner. 

“He was until this happened. Right now, he sounds like he couldn’t care less if he pushes someone off of the balcony to save the trouble of cleaning up,” the phoenix replied with a shrug. 

There was a subdued whimper from Doyoung, strained against the strip of fabric in his mouth, and impossibly wide eyes. Phoenix-man slumped back in the chair as the legs slammed back into the ground, the sound muffled by the carpeted floor. His arms crossed across the back of the chair as he read the clock on the wall. “I just wanna wrap this up and get my New Year’s kiss from Tyongie.”

Smokey extinguished his cigarette on the ashtray outside, exhaling a cloud of smoke as he sauntered back into the room. Out of the four men in the room, he appeared to be the most intimidating and Kun shuddered as he passed by. The man looked him up and down, sizing him up like a prize before turning his preying gaze to Doyoung. Kun watched as the man turned, crouching down to level himself with Doyoung. He grunted out a protest around the gag in his mouth, the empty threat lost in the fabric. 

“You’re a pretty thing,” he whispered around a wolfish grin, a velvety voice from his lips. It was a sharp contrast to the vicious stare he gave Doyoung. He ran a gloved finger along Doyoung’s jaw to his throat, wrapping around the base with a light squeeze. Doyoung whined around the cloth, and the man’s grin grew even wider as his teeth dug into the flesh of his lip. He dug in a little deeper, eliciting another sound from Doyoung as he wriggled against the ropes around his wrists and ankles. “Fuck, those sounds are so pretty. I could get used to hearing them.”

The door to the room beeped, swinging open as the man from the railing meandered in, and immediately, the atmosphere shifted. Smokey’s hand dropped away from Doyoung’s throat as he stood up and backed away, smug and arrogant, as if he had been caught stealing a snack from the cookie jar by his parents. Phoenix clasped his hands on the back of the chair and leaned back towards the towering giant. Kun could only assume this was Johnny, based on how Phoenix and Smokey had changed their demeanor since he entered. Suddenly, Kun felt much smaller in his presence. 

“Haechan, what are you doing in here?” Johnny set the duffle bag in his hand down by the door, addressing the youngest in the room. The babyface one nodded his head in respect as the older frowned, thick lips turned down as brows pinched together. 

“He’s being a little shit, that’s what. He’s being pissy because I wouldn’t let him go on a run with Mark over in Moran. Then he wouldn’t leave here because he said he wanted to watch how you dealt with these two assholes,” Phoenix answered for him with a shake of his head. He watched as Haechan shifted under Johnny’s judgmental scowl. “I figured you’d deal with him when you arrived.”

Johnny crossed his thick arms in front of his chest as he closed his eyes, the frustration in his sigh as he leaned his head back towards the ceiling. “Haechan-ah, you need to listen when Yuta tells you to do something. This isn’t a fucking game you can start over if you fuck up. We’re going to talk about this later, but right now, I need you to go downstairs.”

“Hyung! I’ve-” Haechan tried to protest but Johnny’s head snapped down so fast the younger stopped whatever train of thought he had. He tried to form any kind of words, mouth opening and closing, before he decided on closed and gave up with a defeated pout. He nodded, shoulders dropping as he sighed. “Sorry, I didn’t...I just want...okay, hyung. I’ll go..” 

“Tomorrow, Haechannie,” Johnny said, guiding him towards the door. He gave a faint smile, chuckling as he patted Haechan’s back and gently nudged him into the hallway. “I’ll have something for you tomorrow night. For now, go check on Taeyong in the nest. He mentioned downloading a new video game on his computer. Tell him I said to let you play on the big screen.”

If there was any doubt in Kun’s mind the boy was in fact a child, and not a cold-blooded gang member, it disappeared as soon as Haechan’s face lit up and he took off down the hallway. The same could not be said for Johnny, whose entire persona changed once the door clicked shut and he spun towards them. He ran a hand through his dark hair, brushing the bangs back from his face, all previous softness melted away. His jaw clenched and set as he slowly wandered over to the kitchenette and mini bar in the room. 

“Do you know why I brought you up here?” He asked, not bothering to regard them. He pulled a bottle of champagne from the cooler, carefully reading the label without much interest. Johnny moved around the counter, popping open the buttons on his jacket as he circled over to them. He passed the bottle to Smokey, motioning for him to open it before turning to face Kun and letting out a short laugh. “Oh, sorry, I was about to lecture you about manners and not answering when someone asks you a question, but I completely forgot about the whole gag thing. I trust you’re smart enough to not yell, right? You’ve figured out your current situation, yeah? You seem like a smart guy.”

Kun nodded frantically in response, jutting his chin out for Johnny to slip the cloth out of his mouth. Johnny cupped his chin, hooking a finger under one side of the fabric as he wriggled it free, letting it drop around Kun’s neck. He moved his jaw a few times, trying to ease the ache of having held his mouth open for so long around the gag. The deafening pop of the champagne bottle from behind made him flinch, ducking his head down with a gasp. Above him, a sharp, biting laugh escaped from Johnny’s lips as he took the bottle from Smokey. 

“Fear is a good look on you. Champagne? It’s New Year’s after all.” He didn’t wait for Kun to answer before he took a sip from the bottle, walking back to the kitchenette and pulling out a few wine glasses. He hummed to himself, filling the glasses before he slid the stems between his long fingers, and carried them over to his men. “And you know, I was having a grand fucking time. Cute little bitch lined up for the night, top-shelf aged wine, maybe a line or two if the mood felt right. But no, I get interrupted when Yuta here calls me and tells me someone is trying to cheat. How much did they win, Yuta?”

“The final count was about 630 million won. Pinky here had most of it, about 450 million,” Phoenix - Yuta - replied, taking the glass from Johnny and drinking the champagne in one shot. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he stood up, kicking up his leg to slide off of the chair. “You and Jaehyun can handle this right? Yongie is complaining he didn’t get a midnight kiss.” 

“Yeah, they won’t be much of a problem. Look at them,” Johnny waved a dismissive hand towards Kun and Doyoung, passing the other glass over to Jaehyun. Kun kept his mouth shut, daring to glance over to Doyoung who shifted under his restraints. Johnny chuckled under his breath, the low rumble deep from his chest. “Give Taeyong a kiss for me and enjoy the night. I’ll call Hansol later to come clean up after.”

Soon, only Johnny and Jaehyun remained and the room was silent again. Kun averted his attention, doing his best to avoid making eye contact with either of them. He swallowed and tried to find the words, flexing against the ropes digging into his wrists. “I...I didn’t cheat…”

Silence again. More so than silence were the death glares the two gang members were giving him. Johnny scoffed, sliding his lip over the rim of the glass, swallowing a large swig. He stuck a finger in his ear, scratching before he leaned forward, far too close into Kun’s space. “I’m sorry, did I fucking hear correctly? You’re saying you didn’t cheat?”

“No, I didn’t cheat. I counted cards. It’s...it’s basic math, not cheating,” Kun repeated, a little stronger than before but still terrified of the man in front of him. Somehow, he managed to lift his head from the floor, sweeping up to face Johnny and shit - being this close, he’s so much larger than he originally thought.

“Listen here you little bitch, that’s fucking cheating,” Jaehyun snarled as he circled around Doyoung one more, running a hand through Doyoung’s blue hair at the back of his head. He seized a fistful and pulled Doyoung’s head back with a laugh. Doyoung let out a strained moan around the wad of cloth in his mouth, throat bobbing as he swallowed around the sound. 

“Please stop it, he had nothing to do with this! All of this was my idea, but we really weren’t cheating. We played the cards we were given, but the dealer….the dealer was palming cards. He…..he was cheating,” Kun stammered out. He struggled to move his chair closer to Doyoung, inching towards him as best as he could given his bound legs. “I just….I needed the money. We….we won it, so it’s ours.”

“Uh-huh. Alright so let’s say you didn’t cheat then, let’s do some math. You were just playing cards, winning all of my money. You raked up over 600 million won by counting cards and taking advantage to benefit yourselves. Fine, whatever. It’s chump change to me. Consider it a fucking loan. How the hell are you going to pay me back then?” Johnny growled, gripping Kun’s jaw. He squeezed the sides of his cheeks, pushing his lips open. “You’ve got a nice mouth on you.”

“I...I could...if you want,” Kun muttered out as best as he could through Johnny’s grasp. His gaze wandered down the ridges of Johnny’s chest, the prominent collarbones sticking out above his shirt to his waist. 

“Baby, no blowjob in the world is worth 600 million won, not even one from lips as gorgeous as these. Try again.” Johnny moved in closer, his lips dangerously close to Kun’s as he smirked. He chuckled, the warm breath fanning out against Kun’s mouth. “Jaehyun, grab the bag. It should have some pliers in there.”

Kun wasn’t sure if the shudder down his spine was out of fear or something else. He forced himself not to think about it. About how easily Johnny could end his life, and yet he offered him a chance to make a deal. “Anything, I’ll do anything you want. Please, I...I can pay it all back, any amount...I’ll do anything...just….don’t kill us.” he choked out, his eyes squeezing shut as he felt Johnny’s hand slide down to his throat. He felt the pressure of Johnny’s fingers tightening, and he sucked in a sharp breath through his nose.

“Oh? Anything, you say? You’re willing to submit yourself to me, serve me, and do whatever I command you?” 

Kun could hear Doyoung’s muffled grunts through the cloth still in his mouth but he ignored them, all of his focus on the sound of Johnny’s voice in his ears. The way Johnny asked him, the idea of being controlled, made to sound as if he had any other choice. He thought of Xiaojun, waiting for him and Doyoung to come back after the weekend. Kun hadn’t told him their plan, he had only mentioned they were spending a few days at the casino for New Years and Xiaojun was too young to join them. He thought of his best friend beside him, willing to go so far as to help him. Now he was stuck in this situation because they had tried to find a way out of their debts. 

Jaehyun dropped the bag in between them, the metal inside clanking as it hit the floor. Johnny knelt down and began rifling through the bag until he found a pair of silver pliers. Kun didn’t want to know if the brown along the edges was from rust or blood. Johnny turned it over in his hand a few times, the light bounced off the silver handle and Doyoung whimpered. He looked up expectantly to Kun, eyebrows raised as he waited for an answer. 

“Come on now pet, it’s New Year’s. I’d really hate to start the year with having to do something so drastic. Will you agree to work off your debts submitting under me?”

Their way hadn’t worked and now it was simple - either agree to do whatever Johnny expected him to do, or find out what the option was. And based on what he had only glimpsed so far, he could imagine exactly what it might entail. 

“Y-yes,” Kun barely whispered, his voice lost somewhere in his throat. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that kitten. One more time, nice and loud for me,” Johnny cooed, using the pliers to lift Kun’s chin, peering into his eyes with a wicked smile. 

“Yes, I’ll work for you to pay off my debts!” Kun yelled as he jerked his head away from the freezing metal. 

Johnny considered him for a moment, scanning over his face before he nodded and stood up, throwing the pliers back into the bag. “Very well then. Jaehyun, untie him.” He walked back to the kitchen, pouring another glass for himself and pulling a new one from the cabinet. “Let’s have a drink then, to our agreement.”

Jaehyun grabbed Kun’s arm and dragged him out of the chair, pushing him over towards Johnny as he turned back around. Kun stumbled over himself, his feet having lost some of their blood circulation from the tightness of his restraints. Before he could fall to the floor, Johnny’s thick arm was around his waist, supporting his weight. Kun stared up at him, centimeters away from the powerful gaze boring into him. So much authority and control radiated off of him, as if he were a king and Kun hated to admit how attractive he found Johnny.

“What is your name, pet?” Johnny asked as he moved away and shoved the glass into Kun’s hand.

“Kun….Qian Kun,” Kun managed to say, taking the glass from him. He waited for Johnny to pick up his own glass, glancing nervously over to Doyoung before toasting and drinking the champagne. He managed to maintain eye contact with him, dark eyes fueled with a burning fire yet so hard and cold. 

Johnny snickered as he ran his hand down from Kun’s shoulder, wrapping around his forearm in a possessive grip. “Seo Youngho, and I control this gang, this casino and essentially, the city. And now, I control you as my pet and slave. Come, we have much to discuss in terms of our agreement.”

“Johnny, what about this one?” Jaehyun questioned, and Kun glanced over to find he had circled back around to Doyoung, hand wound around his hair once more. 

“I have no use for him,” Johnny shrugged, downing his champagne and slamming the glass down onto the counter. His gaze wandered over Kun, then Doyoung with a snort. “Kill him.”

“What - no!” Kun yelled at the same time Doyoung began fighting against his restraints with all the strength he could muster. Kun had wrenched his arm free of Johnny’s hold, trying to get over to Doyoung, the panicked, muffled yells over the gag in his mouth. However Johnny was faster and stronger, both of Kun’s wrists caught with one hand and held by the throat with the other. “Please, don’t do this! I won’t agree if you hurt him!”

Johnny studied Kun’s face, the stubbornness and determination to survive deep within his hazel eyes. The flecks of light caught in them, and Johnny licked his lips, recognizing the same fiery drive that ran through him. “I see my pet is going to need a lot of training,” he said, tightening around Kun’s throat. “You haven’t learned the rules yet, so this once, I’ll let your outburst slide but know this - in the future, I won’t be so lenient with you. Untie him Jaehyun.”

Johnny’s hand dropped away from Kun’s throat, though he kept hold of Kun’s wrists while Jaehyun removed the ropes from Doyoung’s ankles and arms. Doyoung was quick to jump to his feet, pushing Jaehyun back away from him. He cursed around the cloth, reaching up to tear the fabric out of his mouth. “A deal,” he spat out, rubbing the sores along the side of his jaw. “I want to make a deal too!”

“Oh? Unfortunately, I only take one pet at a time and I’ve already agreed to take your friend here.” Johnny said, easing Kun’s chin up to his. “You have nothing to offer me.”

“I’ll work for my debts! I can make you more money!” Doyoung’s voice cracked, the pleads falling on deaf ears. “I know money!”

“Your debts are actually meaningless to me. I make more in five minutes by standing here.”

“No, you’re not hearing what I am saying! I can make you money - five, no - ten times more! I am almost done with my MBA, in accounting and finance. I know books, I know financial laws - I can move the money and hide it in ways they can never trace it. I can help you!”

Johnny cocked his head to one side, narrowing his eyes as he listened to Doyoung begging. He loved how easily money could be used to motivate and manipulate people who were desperate enough. “Interesting offer, but I have finance men. Like I said, I have no use for you. So why-”

“I’ll take him.” Everyone in the room turned to Jaehyun, who had moved to the counter, pouring himself a drink. He finished the glass in one move, his forefinger pointing to Doyoung as he lowered the glass from his lips. He never broke his gaze from Doyoung’s wide eyes and open mouth. “I’ll purchase his debts at ten times what he owes you, Johnny. A pretty good return on your losses, right? He can work for me the same way your pet does. You won’t have to worry about him ratting out, and your little pet won’t have to worry about his best friend getting thrown out the window. I’ll take excellent care of him. Deal?”

There was dead silence in the room for a moment while Johnny scratched behind his ear, contemplating his choices. It felt like an eternity passed before he looked up to Jaehyun and gave a curt nod. “Fine, take him. He’s yours, is that okay with you, little bunny?”

“Yes! Fuck yes,” Doyoung agreed immediately, letting out a relieved breath. He quickly moved to Jaehyun’s side, his chin dropped down against his chest as he looked at the floor.

“Damn, he already knows his place. Something tells me this may not be his first time,” Johnny barked out as he crouched down to try to meet Doyoung’s eyes but Jaehyun’s new pet did everything to avoid looking at him. “You’re going to have fun with this one, Hyunnie. Well, this night ended easily enough. Come now pet, we have much to discuss in private.”


	2. Endless Love, I'm a Target

In Doyoung’s mind, the evening had gone according to plan. Until they were dragged upstairs by a group of men, accusing them of cheating. And sure, maybe they had been taking advantage of their skills and the weaknesses in the game. But it wasn’t like they were stealing the money. They won it fairly: playing the cards they were dealt, tossing the weak hands, and doubling down on the guaranteed wins.

He had been terrified when the two kids threw Kun into the chair and strapped him down, crossing the thick ropes across his chest and around his wrists and ankles. A firm grip on his shoulder forced him into his own chair, and for the first time, he had looked up to the one who seemed in charge of everything. Given their current predicament, Doyoung probably should not have found him to be as attractive as he was. But there was something about the man’s bearing that made him feel weak, small but in a good way.

He realized he could have fought back, but he had been unable to move under the unflinching stare. The man had been surprisingly gentle when he pried open his mouth to shove the cloth gag inside with an amused grin. “You submit well,” he had said. The praise affected Doyoung more than he would have admitted. 

When the towering leader entered the room, Doyoung watched the entire exchange between him and Kun intently. Doyoung clung to every word moving between them and realized his ticket on how to get out of this situation: make a deal, the same way. Doyoung was not above using his body to its advantage. He hadn’t exactly mentioned to Kun where their rent money had been coming from these days. Doyoung hadn’t been ashamed of dancing for money, rather had been unsure if Kun would be open to the idea of sex work. Turned out, Kun seemed to be perfectly fine with the idea now, considering his offer to the mafia leader. 

Except the mafia leader, Johnny, didn’t need or want Doyoung, and wanted the pretty one — Jaehyun — to kill him. Oh, well. That was a problem. Time for Plan B. 

Plan B: offer anything and everything imaginable to stay alive.  
What does a man like this care about most? Money. Power. Okay, he could help with the money. But Johnny Seo had more money than Doyoung could ever imagine, and doesn’t actually care about making more. It dawned on Doyoung this man wasn’t driven by money or success and fame — it was about power, control, and respect. Money would come and go, but having people who looked up to you, in fear and awe — that motivated men as much as financial gain. 

Men like Jaehyun, who could buy whatever they wanted, even another person’s debt just to exert control over them. Jaehyun, with his chiseled jawline and silent aura radiating all the strength he possessed. Johnny may not have wanted Doyoung, which was perfectly fine. Doyoung would much rather work under Jaehyun, in several ways. Thankfully, Jaehyun was more than gracious enough to offer to take Doyoung, and Doyoung agreed without hesitation. He knew men like Jaehyun, had met ones like him before at work, and knew to fall a step behind him. 

It wasn’t until after they got out and left Johnny and Kun in the elevator and were walking down the hallway to his suite that Jaehyun addressed Doyoung again. “You’re suddenly so quiet, bunny. What are you thinking about?”

Doyoung’s throat tightened, unsure of how to answer. Honestly, he was thinking about what kind of services he would have to provide this man. Of how varied his preferences might be, how hard he would be pushed, and the extent of Jaehyun’s control over him. Formalities were probably the best place to start. “How do you want me to address you?”

“Oh? Eager to start already? You may call me Master if it suits you, or by my name if you prefer. I am more lenient than Johnny with my pets,” Jaehyun replied as he stopped outside of his suite. He turned to look over at Doyoung, pleased with his investment. Beautiful, soft, pliable. His pet would serve him well, with those delicious lips he couldn't wait to get wrapped around him. “It’s Jeong Jaehyun, if you cared to know. What is your name, bunny?”

“Kim Doyoung...Master.”

Jaehyun chuckled as the words flowed out of Doyoung’s lips, smooth and effortless like butter. He reached up to cup Doyoung’s cheek, rubbing his thumb over the apple, and tilted Doyoung’s head. He ran his lips over Doyoung’s, hot breath ghosting across them. Jaehyun crowded Doyoung against the door, chests pressed together as he hummed, nuzzling his nose into the curve of Doyoung’s jaw. “My pretty little bunny. I like how quickly you find your place. I’ll reward you well tonight, if you’ll let me.”

Doyoung gasped at the drop in Jaehyun’s voice, chewing his lip as his head hit the doo. He tried not to think of how strong his body felt covering him, Jaehyun’s touch as it moved along his jaw, down his neck, and into his shoulder. He had planned to find a simple fuck for the weekend, some rich sugar daddy to spoil him and Kun while they played cards. What he ended up getting was so much better. He chose this, to serve and submit to Jaehyun. 

“Fuck yes, please Master,” he whimpered out.

*****

Kun studied Johnny’s profile in the quiet of the elevator. Doyoung had disappeared with Jaehyun at the 15th floor, leaving him alone with Johnny to ride the remaining floors to the top. Doyoung had reached out to hold his hand for a brief moment with a tight squeeze and a reassuring smile before stepping out behind his new — owner? Master? The terms were new to him, somewhat unsure of exactly what all of it meant but Kun had a general idea. He had seen enough videos online in his days of browsing for different types of porn. Some had been harmless enough, with some spanking, hair-pulling, and being tied up. His curiosity briefly led him to find others that were a lot harder, with people pissing on others and forcing their partners to drink it, or things involving feces. But he couldn’t stomach those kinds and quickly turned them off. For a moment, he wondered if those were things he’d have to do for Johnny.

“Uh, Johnny...or um, Youngho?”

Johnny stopped dead in his tracks, a crushing stillness filling the hallway and Kun felt as if the air around them dropped. Kun licked his lips, trying to bring some moisture back to his mouth but cotton had weighed on his tongue. Johnny turned slow on his heel, hands still shoved inside his pockets, and stepped towards him. Kun’s knees threatened to give out under the pressure of Johnny’s piercing stare. 

“Listen carefully, pet. I don’t like to repeat myself but I haven’t had the chance to explain everything in detail to you, so I am being patient. I will train you in all ways and areas, I will work with you to build this into something you enjoy as much as I do — however, my own pleasure is paramount to yours. But, and again, listen carefully to me — you are to never call me that. Either name. To you, I am Master or Sir. You are not to address me by any other name. Do you understand me?” 

Kun’s skin crawled under the low tone of Johnny’s voice, and he nodded, too shaken to look away. 

“Use your words,” Johnny commanded, reaching up to hold the back of Kun’s head. His fingers sank into the muscle as his thumb pushed under Kun’s jaw, lifting his face up toward him. “Answer me properly.” 

“Y-yes, sir.”

“Excellent, come then.” Johnny stepped back from Kun and walked towards the door. Johnny pressed his hand against the panel beside the door, a quick scan of his palm and the door unlocked. “Shoes off, this is my personal apartment. I’ll have Taeyong get your information into the system to allow you access to the room. You may sit at the table for tonight.”

Kun slid out of his shoes and stepped into the apartment, the ivory and steel marble floor smooth under his feet as he followed the short hallway down into the main living area. Sheer burgundy curtains hung in front of the massive floor to ceiling windows stretched across the curved wall, overlooking the financial district and river. A sleek black leather couch stretched the length of the other, an abstract painting hanging above it. Low accent lights lined the ceiling, casting a dim golden hue around the room.

“Do I make you uneasy? You look tense,” Johnny said as he motioned to the dining table for Kun to sit, hoping to ease some of the anxious air from the room. He would rather release Kun from his service than to keep an unhappy slave, too uncomfortable to fulfill his duties, but the other options would be far worse than anything he would do. He wanted to make this arrangement work for them, taking care of his pet as much as he got in return. In the past, his other pets had easily accepted their position, and they had always been happy with how well they were treated. Some too much. 

“A little. I mean, an hour ago you wanted to kill me and my best friend. Now you want to....keep me? I don’t understand it.” Kun fidgeted with his watch, taking in everything around the apartment. Nothing in the room screamed serial killer, but then again he also thought this had been a regular casino and hotel when they checked-in. There was truth to the saying ‘looks can be deceiving’ after all. He shifted, and pulled at the sleeve of his sweater as he glanced at Johnny from the corner of his gaze. “What made you change your mind?” 

“Because I wanted to. You seemed so determined, fighting to save yourself and I wanted to see how much you’re willing to give up to survive. Take a seat, I’ll get some wine. I hope you like red.”

“Uh, yes, thank you,” Kun answered, taking a seat in one of the chairs before he caught the look Johnny gave him and hastily added, “Sir.”

Johnny nodded and brought a bottle from the kitchen, two glasses dangling from his fingers as he popped open the buttons of his coat with his free hand. “You’ll learn. We’ll discuss the terms of our agreement tonight. As much as I enjoy training a new slave, I do respect you enough to know your limits and allow you some say in what I may or may not do. At the end of the day, you are still a person and I do not tolerate abuse, neglect, or forcing myself on you. Everything between us will be consensual and you may revoke consent at any point. I’ll get my tablet and I’ll walk you through the main points, and I’ll allow you to ask questions freely tonight.”

“May I ask some of them now...Sir?” Johnny’s approving smile was quite beautiful and Kun was eager to see it again. He made a note to continue addressing Johnny in a way that pleased him just to see more of the lightness on his face. Johnny motioned for Kun to continue as he set the wine and glasses on the table, then slipped off his jacket and slung it over the back of the chair. Even through the dark button-up shirt, Kun could see the strain of Johnny’s muscle along the breast and shoulders. He swallowed before he pressed on. “You said you’re my Master...what will you have me do? What exactly does all of this mean or how does it work?”

“In short? Whatever pleases me. It can be something as simple as domesticated as cleaning the kitchen, to something sexual such as satisfying me in whatever way I feel like using you. I reward you when you behave, and I punish when you break the rules. You’ll learn to love both aspects.” Johnny rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and began to open the wine with a corkscrew from the tray in the middle of the table. “Have you been in an arrangement like this before?”

“No Sir,” —another dazzling smile —- “but I’ve seen movies, and you know, porn. I...I haven’t really done something like this...” Kun trailed off as he played with his sweater, the tips of his fingers poking out through the sleeves. It made Johnny smile at how tiny the action made him seem. Cute. 

“Ah, yes. Well, those aren’t the best examples of this lifestyle but it’s better than nothing. People get confused with where the control actually lies. The Master is just the representation of the primary control, but a slave is the one who determines the boundaries of what their Master can, or cannot do. But a slave should also trust their Master would not intentionally harm them beyond what they’ve agreed to, and any Master worthy of the title would always respect the limits set by their slave. Think of it like a suit - you could walk into Shinsegae and buy a suit off the rack. But it may not be the best fit for you. So you need to start with the base and tailor it until it’s just right. Having one custom made, hand-tailored to your body. That’s what I am going to do with you right now - I am going to shape you and take you in until this arrangement is the perfect fit for both of us.” 

Johnny filled the glasses and passed one to Kun, raising a toast. He watched as Kun turned his head and took a drink, the wine sliding along his lip and into his mouth. He was confident Jaehyun had already taken his pet to bed, and any other time, he probably would have taken the rabbit-boy for himself. But something about Kun had been impossible to resist, the dark depths of his eyes like pits of quicksand. Johnny had been inexplicably drawn to him. 

“Go to the living room, and bring me the tablet on the coffee table,” Johnny said, setting his glass down as he sat down adjacent to Kun. He leaned back and crossed his legs, rolling the tips of his fingers on the top of the table. 

Kun blinked in confusion for a moment before he realized he was being tested and quickly scrambled to his feet. Johnny was something else entirely, the tone he used was exhilarating, both exciting and intimidating. It was effective, and Kun felt compelled to follow and do as he was told. Johnny was pure temptation, and it worked to weaken his resolve. Kun began to think this wasn’t going to be as bad as he feared. Retrieving the tablet, he offered it to Johnny with both hands, and something in his mind told him to wait. 

“Look at you, kitten, learning already. Perfect. You may sit again.” Johnny took the tablet and began pulling up files. He first brought up a checklist and handed the tablet back to Kun, scrolling the page up and down. “Here is a general list of things. Mark them off - yes if it’s acceptable, discuss if you want to elaborate, reject for a hard pass. If you don’t know what something is, look it up. Let me know when you are done.”

He paid attention to the way Kun responded as he moved down the list, marking each of his answers. Every so often, he would switch tabs and enter a search on Google, and his face would light up a bright red from his ears down his neck. Johnny knew he had to go easy at first, build up Kun’s confidence and comfort with him. The training would take time, but the rewards would be well worth the effort. Even then, Johnny could only grin at the image of Kun kneeling before him, body decorated with marks of his hard work and devotion.

“Sir?” Kun’s voice was soft as he glanced up, passing the tablet back. As Johnny reached out to take the device, he let his fingers linger over Kun’s wrist before pulling away. He was grateful Johnny didn’t mock or ridicule his lack of experience in all of this and appreciated how patient Johnny was with him. Kun let his hands rest on the table, picking at the sides of his thumb. “I have some questions.”

“Of course. Go ahead,” Johnny granted, checking through Kun’s answers.

“Am I going to get arrested?”

The question caught Johnny completely off-guard and he looked up from the tablet, the creases in his forehead disappearing into the line of his hair. “I’m sorry? Why the hell would you ask that?”

“I-I mean, you’re a mob guy, right? So...all of this - it’s illegal, right? If something happens, am I going to go to jail? I...I can’t get arrested. I need to finish medical school. I have responsibilities.” Kun reached out to play with the glass in front of him, leaning over the rim as he stared down at the muddy reflection on the wine. “I don’t want any more trouble, that’s all.”

“No, you won’t get arrested. Yes, I am the head of the Gyeonghui, and I have many men working under me. Including most of the police force here in Gangnam, Yeongdeungpo, Guro, Hannam...Chief Moon is paid quite well for his silence and his work. But in the unlikely event that something were to go down, I would protect myself and keep those closest to me safe first. That would include my father, my men, and my pet. In chess, the pawns go first for a reason.”

“But am I safe? How do I know you won’t kill me, or torture me, or whatever when you’re done with me? Some of that stuff in the pictures looked...really dangerous and scary.”

“If I wanted you dead, you would already be. Dead men can’t pay back their debts. As I told you before, I won’t intentionally hurt or harm you past what you allow me to do. You will always have the ability to withdraw your consent, safe word out, and there will be no grudge or punishment. Torture is more for business than pleasure. Oh, I’ll tease you and draw out rewards if you deserve them, but I am not going to break bones or cut off parts. I’m not cruel, kitten.”

Silence filled the kitchen as they sat for a moment, drinking their wine and Kun processed everything so far. There was a knot curling in his stomach, coiling in nervousness as he peeked up from his glass to watch Johnny scrolling through the tablet. He was young for a gang leader, and the calm temperament contrasted greatly to the hardness of his eyes. Hot and cold, fire and ice, push and pull - Kun was unsure if he should trust him, but in the back of his mind he also knew he didn’t have many other options. He had to consider his future, and Xiaojun’s. He was the only one left to take care of them and he couldn’t risk anything happening to him. 

“How long will I be in your service? You haven’t said how long I have to do this. And there are some things I want to discuss about the...list.”

“If you agree to everything, you’ll serve me for a year. Although you are doing this to pay off the debt you’ve incurred to me, during this time I will provide everything for you. You will not have to worry about your expenses while you are my slave but your finances will remain your own and you’ll receive an allowance each month. Once we agree to your terms and conditions, I own you and your body for my own sexual amusement and enjoyment and you will be mine to use as often as I see fit. Further, you’ll be expected to dress and behave how I deem acceptable, therefore I will provide you with clothes appropriate for your position. I’ll choose what you eat when we are out together and expect you to maintain a healthy diet and exercise, but I won’t forbid you from enjoying what you like. What else, my pet?”

“The list? Is that everything you want me to do, or like to do?”

“No, it’s not everything I am interested in. It’s a list of things either one of us could be interested in. Some of these things do not bring me much pleasure but I respect that my slaves might enjoy these things and I allow them the option to indulge from time to time, if they wish. I’m surprised at some of the ones you’ve picked, actually. As I said, consent is vital so I’ll ask directly - somnophilia is acceptable? And hard no’s to electrostimulation, cutting, blood play, water sports, forced enemas. All of those I can accept and agree not to do. Age play, kinbaku, bondage, suspension —- discuss. Which first?”

“Age play. I don’t want to wear diapers or anything like that. But…,” Kun shifted in his seat, looking down at his hands as if they were the most interesting thing in the room. As if Johnny wasn’t sitting directly across from him, smugly watching his every move. The level of confidence and ease in which he talked about all of the sexual stuff as if it came naturally to him. The openness, effortlessly communicating about things as if it were perfectly normal to want to tie someone up and whip them. At least in this room, Kun felt like Johnny wouldn’t judge him for saying what he wanted. He rubbed the nape of his neck as he tilted his head to the ceiling and closed his eyes, forcing the words. “I like being called ‘baby.’ And I like being pampered and taken care of after sex. And...I am okay with somnophilia. I actually kind of like waking up to sex.”

“Very good, kitten. I’m proud of you for being able to tell me that. I understand what you are asking but I can’t promise much after sex, and I don’t kiss my partners directly. It’s something I find to be too intimate for our arrangement, and I prefer not to cross that line. I am not one to ‘cuddle’ and you won’t be sleeping in my room when I am finished with you, but I will take care of you and see to your well-being afterward. Kinbaku and bondage?” Johnny led on, filling his wine once more as he waited for Kun to continue.

“I don’t know if I like it, but I would be willing to try it. I’m worried about visible marks being left on my arms. I have to do lab work in school and I can’t have them asking questions about any cuts or bruises. And suspension looked a little scary.”

“I promise not to leave lasting marks where anyone would see them. I am quite effective at ropes, if I may say so myself. It comes with the job as you can imagine. But kinbaku is more of a visual display — seeing you tied up like a beautiful present for me to slowly unwrap. You might find the anticipation to be the best part. And a factor of kinbaku is suspension — where the art can be appreciated from every angle. Is there anything else?”

“I’m not sure. There is a lot to think about. You said I’ll have safe words if it gets to be too much?” 

He watched as Johnny rose from the chair and moved next to him, sitting on the edge of the table next to him. He reached down and let his hand rest on Kun’s arm, thumb sliding over the skin with a warm smile as he lifted Kun’s chin to look directly into his eyes. 

“Absolutely, I insist on it. Again, I am not going to force you to continue with any act if it is truly beyond your limits. I want to push you to the threshold of them, but I will never break them. What word would you like for your safe word, kitten?”

Kun studied Johnny’s face, the genuinity in his eyes and thought to himself before he nodded. “Salmon. I really don’t like salmon.”

Johnny regarded him for a moment then bit back a short chuckle, raising his brow as he shook his head. “Unusual choice, but it would definitely kill any mood I would be in. Very well, your safe word is salmon. Now, may I explain what is expected of you?”

His hands slid over Kun’s shoulders, massaging along the base of his neck. He hummed as his fingers dug into his neck, tilting Kun’s head back to bring their gazes together. Looking up at him from this angle, Kun realized just how unfairly attractive Johnny was. Kun shuddered under his touch as he gave a small nod, his breath lost in his throat.

“Good. If you become my slave, you are mine in every way. No one else may touch you unless I allow it. You will be here waiting and ready for me to do whatever I please when I come home. When I am not here, you will do any chores I have for you, or you may choose to walk around the casino and hotel. This is your home for the next year. You submit to me, and you will be rewarded. I’m going to be strict, and you will love what I do to you. This is your last chance to back out of this arrangement. I would love for you to agree, as it’s been some time since I took a dedicated slave for myself but if you are uncomfortable with what I am offering you, I can find other uses for you to repay your debts. Do you agree, my pet?” Johnny’s lips skated over the shell of Kun’s ear, the rich bass his voice against his skin.

Control — that’s what Johnny demanded from him and Kun squirmed at the thought, submitting and giving control to him. A man he had only just met, but held his life in his hands. There was such a vast difference between his attitude in the hotel room earlier, when Johnny had threatened to kill them, and how he acted now. His touch was gentle, warm but he was calm right now. Johnny wasn’t angry about Kun failing him, and Kun worried about what would happen when he did. “Do I need to answer right now? Can...can I think about it a few days?” 

“I don’t think I can let you leave without an answer, kitten. How will I know you won’t run to the police or try to escape? And I saw your file from Yongie. You work three part time jobs and barely make ends meet, attending school, and are already a month behind on rent for that shitty apartment of yours. You really can’t afford to say no or try to pay me back any other way but you are welcome to try. If you chose not to, I could have you work at one of the sex clubs I own, or have you become a drug mule on the streets. They would be more dangerous, more risky and it wouldn’t be as sweet or enjoyable as this.”

For a moment, Kun concentrated on the feeling of Johnny hovering closer, chest pressed against his back as his breath puffed out against his neck. He struggled to think clearly when every touch was affecting him more than it should. Kun could easily think of worse ways to have to pay off his debt. At least this way, he wouldn’t have to worry about extra money to take care of Xiaojun. He could afford to go back to school full-time and the books he needed. They would be able to pay the rent to their landlady in advance. It would be easy, and Johnny seemed like a man who would uphold his end of their arrangement. A man who would follow through on his promise to make this every bit as enjoyable for him as he got from it. 

“Should I show you what I can do, to help you make up your mind?”Johnny let out a chuckle from deep in his throat and rubbed the nape of Kun’s neck, gently scratching the back of his head with his nails as Kun moaned slightly. Kun nodded, and Johnny nipped at his ear. “Your words, kitten. I want to hear your consent.”

“Yes, please. Show me.”

“Stand up.” 

Kun followed Johnny’s command, slowly standing from the chair. Johnny’s hand slid down his arm, as if he were appraising him like an offering but the touches made his muscles tremble. The caresses were tender, almost loving, as if Johnny considered him a piece of glass and Kun felt his skin prickle, a trail of goosebumps under his fingers. Johnny grabbed his wrists and placed his palms on the table. “Can I continue touching you, pet? I’ll reward you well if you can keep them there until I am finished.”

Johnny’s lips brushed against the curve of his ear and Kun inhaled through his nose as he nodded. He braced himself on the table, leaning forward as Johnny pressed down between his shoulders. “Words, pet. I want to hear you when I ask a question.”

“Y-yes sir, you can touch me,” he stammered out as Johnny mouthed along the back of his neck. He felt Johnny’s hand snake around his waist, pulling at his belt buckle and the button of his jeans pop open. Kun teethed at his lip, brows pulling together with a soft sigh. A large palm slid under his shirt and sweater, running up his stomach to his chest. 

“Oh, you’re fit. I expected you to be softer, given how thick your ass is,” Johnny hummed as he explored Kun’s body. He caressed the ridges of Kun’s abdomen, letting his nails drag down the groove. Kun relaxed under his grazing touch, slowly opening to him and Johnny could see the flush of arousal across his cheeks. Kun was much shorter than him, but muscular and toned. Thick, athletic thighs and a firm, plump ass begging to be slapped until it was covered in marks. “You’re hiding everything under this sweater of yours. Take it off and face me. I want to see what I’ve paid for.”

“But...my hands, sir? You told me not to move them.” 

“You may move them to undress for me, then back on the table.” Johnny stepped back from Kun and began unbuttoning his shirt. He watched as Kun turned to him and leaned back against the table, his eyes lowered in submission. A quick student, excellent in learning his position. 

It was like opening a Christmas present, how carefully Kun peeled away the layers of clothes. The sweater was first, draped across the back of the chair, then the button-up shirt under it. He had to fight how his breath hitched as Kun slid his pants down and folded them neatly in the chair. Johnny drank in every inch of Kun’s body, tiny moles littered the light skin, a trail from his waist to his collarbone. There was much he wanted to do, but it would take time. Kun wasn’t going to break, but Johnny wouldn’t risk pushing him too much. His pants became tighter than comfortable as he enjoyed how eager his new pet was to learn, Kun already half hard in his boxers as he gripped the table once more. 

Johnny pulled off his shirt, tossing it on the couch, and moved towards Kun. He caught the way Kun’s gaze glided over his bare chest, lingering on the tattoos along his collarbone and down his arms. With a short snort, he caught Kun’s chin between his thumb and finger, lifting his head. “Do you like what you see?”

“Y-yes,” Kun choked out, a small shiver running down his spine at his direct honesty. He glanced up to find Johnny staring down at him, eyes narrowed as he leaned closer and Kun swallowed, looking down again. The tattoo spread across the broad expanse of Johnny’s chest, a fierce white Siberian stalking through a forest of bamboo and sakura. In contrast, the pink petals floated across to his right shoulder where it connected to a vine of lilies that wrapped down his bicep. “Sir. May I ask what it means?”

“It’s the symbol of my family. The White Tiger. Everyone who serves our family has one, for the last 100 years or so. The lilies...I just like them,” Johnny answered, his hand going to Kun’s hip. His fingers dug into the flesh above the waistband of Kun’s boxers, eliciting a moan from his lips. “When you’ve proven yourself as a valuable pet, you’ll get one too, kitten to show you belong to me. I’ll train you well.”

Kun hated how easily he whimpered, the threat and promise of being trained going straight to his cock. He hated how he wanted to beg for Johnny to just fuck him, because this man was built like a god with pure muscle and from what he could feel through the slacks, an impressive dick. Johnny pressed against him, the clothed erection hard against Kun’s thigh as he licked a stripe up his neck to his jaw. He tried to find his voice, his throat refused to make any sound other than soft, needy gasps as Johnny pulled down his boxers and took Kun’s cock in his hand. He began to move his wrist, long fluid strokes along Kun’s length to full hardness. 

“You like this, don’t you? You like being touched and toyed with. Look at how hard you’re getting for me, and I’ve barely done anything. Such an honest little slut.” Johnny ran his free hand through Kun’s hair, the soft pink locks gripped in between his fingers as he pulled Kun’s head back to look at him. The aroused expression dancing in the dark pools of honeyed whiskey as Kun slowly blinked up at him with a hungry whine. “You like being called a slut, don’t you? You want my cock? Beg for it.”

“M-Master…”

He didn’t know where it had come from but the sound of the word escaping his lips felt so perfect. Kun felt his heart skip a beat in his chest as Johnny’s hand stilled around his cock and pulled back, eyes dark and hooded. The grip kept him at his limits, tight around the base as he fought the urge to thrust his hips into Johnny’s palm. White-knuckled, Kun braced himself on the edge of the table, veins along his arms strained. 

“Again,” Johnny purred, a smug smile across his lips as he gave a teasing pull of his wrist, and Kun’s back arched beautifully towards him. For someone who had never submitted before, Kun was doing impressively well, falling into his natural place. Maybe Johnny had found a hidden gem tucked away under all those layers of clothes he had stripped Kun of. Maybe it was too early to tell, but his new toy was certainly pleasing so far. “Say it again and this time, tell me what you want, my pretty pet.”

“Master, I-I want your cock,” Kun replied, his voice steadier than before. Johnny gave a few short final strokes to Kun’s cock before he released his grip, unbuckling his pants. The sight of Johnny’s length as he slid down his pants just enough to pull himself free made his mouth water. Beautiful was the first word to come to Kun’s mind, one he didn’t normally associate with dicks but that was all he could describe it as. Thick and long, cut with a strong vein running along the underside, a slight curve towards the head. Perfectly proportionate to the rest of him, and Kun hated to admit how much he was to ride it.

“Good boy. Show me you deserve for me to fuck you tonight. Turn around and present yourself to me. Spread so I can get a look at you.” 

Kun turned his back to Johnny, cheeks brighter than a hot stove top as he braced his palms against the cool glass-top table. His skin was on fire, flushed with arousal as the tips of Johnny’s fingers brushed down his spine to cup his ass, grabbing a fistful of the muscle. Wet lips trailed down his shoulder, traveling the same path until Johnny knelt on the floor behind him. 

“I take it you’re not a virgin, right, my pet?” Johnny draped an arm over the small of Kun’s back as he spread his cheeks, exposing Kun’s hole. He dragged his finger down the groove, the tip circling the entrance and he looked up as he felt Kun shudder at the pressure. “Is this okay with you?”

“Y-yes, it’s fine, sir. And no, I’m not a virgin. I’ve had a few partners in the past.” Kun groaned as Johnny nipped at the side of his hip, peppering the flesh with light kisses.

“Hmm, we’ll discuss more about that later then. We’ll need to get you tested before I can fuck you raw. I can’t wait to pump you full of my cum, watching it spill out of here.” Johnny loved how easily he was able to draw little moans from Kun, pressing his lips against his entrance. He teased Kun’s rim with the tip of his tongue, circling around his fingers as he slipped the first one inside. Kun sucked in a sharp breath as he bucked forward but Johnny tightened his grip on his hips and pulled himself further, lapping at Kun’s ass. The urge to have Kun begging, needing release as he fucked into him rose as Kun’s thighs shook under his touch.

“Remember, keep your hands on the table. Don’t come unless I give you permission. Understood?”

“Yes, Master,” Kun murmured as his chin dropped down against his chest, taking a ragged breath in. The heat of Johnny’s breath fanned against his entrance, tongue diving inside him once again and he couldn’t hold back the loud moan from his lips. His hands gripped at the table, tempted to cover his face in embarrassment. He hadn’t planned on having anyone going down on him and hadn’t bothered to prepare himself for any kind of action. But Johnny lapped at him like a starved man, diving in like nothing bothered him, and it felt far too amazing for Kun to actually care. 

Already his cock ached from the lack of attention and Kun wanted Johnny to touch him more, but he loved how well Johnny was eating him out. He turned his head, biting down on his own shoulder to muffle the whimpers and whines as Johnny’s tongue and finger worked him open. Pulsing, curling inside of him, feeling inside of him. 

Each thrust of Johnny’s thick finger caused a new rush of pleasure to ripple over him, his voice betraying how wrecked Johnny made him. Johnny, set on ruining and breaking him, driving him to the brink. Johnny’s words rang out in his ears, echoing the promise of a reward if he could hold out until he was allowed to come. A second finger slid in alongside the first, and Kun gasped at the stretch, instinctively clenching around them. They filled him so well, sliding in and out as Johnny’s mouth and tongue drank him up. His cock leaked between his thighs, drops of cum falling to the tile floor as he squirmed under Johnny’s grip. “M-master, more, please.”

The sound of Kun’s soft pleads vibrated in Johnny’s ears, the stuttered gasps music to his ears. All he ever wanted in a slave was pliancy, a pretty, obedient pet who begged so beautifully. When he had visited the tarot reader, they had promised him a rewarding and fortunate new year but Johnny never thought he’d be this lucky at the start. Kun was the perfect new toy sent to him, practically gift-wrapped and deserved to be praised. However he couldn’t give into his pet’s demands so easily, otherwise, he would end up as spoiled as some of his other slaves in the past. Johnny pulled away from Kun’s hole with a loud pop, wiping his mouth with the back of his free hand.

“You’re in no position to ask me for anything, my pet. Your pleasure is at my discretion and if I decide you’ve earned it. Are you even going to last at this rate? You’re already making such a mess.”

Johnny wriggled his fingers inside of Kun, the pads of his fingers finding his prostate and Kun choked back a cry with a bow of his back. He stood and pushed Kun’s back forward until his chest pressed against the glass, fogging the surface with the heat radiating off his body. Kun turned to the side, his pink hair falling over his eyes as he slid his palms up near his head. The beautiful, fucked out gaze as Johnny slipped a third finger in and began thrust them harder, faster. “Should I just leave you here, begging to be fucked?”

Kun whined, and groaned in embarrassment as he panted against the table. His entire body tingled as Johnny prodded against the spot inside that radiated pleasure through his veins. It was humiliating but Kun felt compelled to do as he was commanded, to obey and prove himself worthy of being Johnny’s pet. Johnny let out a low laugh as his hand fisted into his hair and pulled him up from the table, wincing at the pain with a hiss. Kun squeezed his eyes shut, angry with how much Johnny affected him and how much he liked it. “Are you feeling ashamed over how much you’re enjoying this?”

The overwhelming feeling of Johnny’s fingers filling him as they hit his prostate repeatedly, unrelenting caused Kun to let out a loud moan. The corners of his eyes began to prick, the frustration of not wanting to disappoint Johnny on the first time he was being tested. Every part of his body wanted to let go to the pleasure, he could feel himself slipping closer and closer as Johnny’s fingers thrust into him, buried all the way to his knuckles. “Answer me. Are you so desperate for a cock that you’re just agreeing to whatever I say?” 

“Y-yes, Master!” Kun cried out, knees buckled forward and he was coming untouched, streaks of white landing on the underside of the glass. Johnny tutted as he turned his head, forcing him to look directly at him as he came despite how much he wanted to look away. Johnny milked him through his orgasm, continuing to fuck him with his fingers until his body stopped quivering in his arms and his breathing steadied.

“Looks like I’ll have to build up your endurance. A little longer and I would have given you the cock you were craving. Do you know what happens to pets that can’t listen to their Masters?”

Kun nodded, lowering his gaze as he swallowed around the lump in his throat. He realized his mistake, but it had been impossible to control himself with how well Johnny’s fingers worked their magic against his prostate. “Yes, Sir. You’ll punish me, right?”

“Exactly.” Johnny slipped his fingers out, watching Kun let out a tiny whimper at the loss and the light flutter of his long lashes against his cheek. He wasn’t done playing with Kun yet and wanted to continue getting to know his new toy, discovering weaknesses he could use in the future. Gently, he stroked up and down Kun’s backside, cupping the roundness of his ass in his palm. “Do you want me to punish you for this?”

A rush of fear and excitement coursed through Kun’s body at what Johnny might do to him and his half-hard cock twitched at the prospects. He swallowed as he shook his head, staring at Johnny’s thick lips. “N-No, I don’t want to be punished but I made a mistake. So you need to. I-I understand the rules.” 

“You’re making me very happy, kitten. So agreeable. I’ll go easy on you since this is your first time, but it won’t be like this again. I am going to spank you and I want you to count them, out loud, and thank me for each one. Understood?” Johnny pushed Kun down against the table once again and delivered a hard slap to the fleshy curve of his ass. 

“O-one, t-thank you, sir,” Kun choked out, his voice cracking in a mix of surprise and pleasure. His heart raced as another smack landed against his bare flesh, and he felt himself getting more turned on with each stroke. “Two, thank you...sir…” - smack - “Three ...thank you...sir...”

Ten times, Johnny spanked him until Kun felt the reddened heat burning the skin. Each time his palm connected with Kun’s ass, he would gently rub the sore muscle. As the last blow landed, he moaned as Johnny leaned down to press a soft kiss to the base of his spine and began to massage the tender cheeks. Johnny wrapped his arm under Kun’s waist and lifted him from the table until Kun’s back was flushed against his chest. He ran his fingers up and down the middle of Kun’s chest, sucking lightly at the junction of his shoulder and neck. “You did so well, kitten. I'm very proud of you for taking your punishment so perfectly.”

Johnny spun Kun around to face him, cupping his jaw. The pad of his thumb brushed across Kun’s lips, dipping in between the slight part to open his mouth. The tip of Kun’s tongue darted out, warm and wet against his thumb, and with a grin, Johnny pushed it inside. Kun wrapped his lips around the digit, the roll of his tongue as he sucked on it. “You do have quite the pretty mouth. You tried to sell yourself on a 600 million won blowjob. Let’s see if you’re true to your word. Kneel.”

He watched as Kun obeyed, sinking down until his knees hit the tile, level with his cock. Johnny took a moment to appreciate the sight before him, Kun kneeling in front of him, cock hard between his thighs. Palms resting on the top of his thighs as he watched, the crimson flush across Kun’s face and down his bare chest. Johnny pushed the band of his slacks down further, taking himself in his hand and lining the head up with Kun’s slightly parted lips. “Beautiful boy...let me see you suck it.”

Kun started off lightly, wrapping around the tip and swirling his tongue over the head as Johnny guided himself into his mouth. Johnny teased him, pulling out to circle the tip over his lips before he pushed back in. He felt Johnny’s fingers card through his hair, thick palms gripping on either side of his head and Kun let his jaw relax. He opened his mouth and rolled out his tongue as Johnny’s pace picked up, hitting the back of his throat as he thrust deeper inside. 

Johnny let himself revel in the soft, slick warmth of Kun’s mouth, pulling him forward until his nose was pressed against his pelvic bone and Kun coughed around him. He held him in place by his head for a few seconds, letting Kun’s throat bob and constrict to accommodate his size before sliding out and repeating the motion again. The amazing feeling of Kun’s tongue rolling along the underside of his shaft, the perfect amount of suction as Johnny fucked his mouth. Johnny let the pleasure inside him grow, the wet sounds as Kun’s mouth urging him on, chasing his own pleasure.

“Fuck, I want you to look at me when you make me come, kitten. Show me how much of a good boy you are,” Johnny groaned as he leaned back, watching the slide of his cock in and out of Kun’s mouth. He gave another final hard thrust, driving deeper before pulling Kun off of his cock, a trail of spit dribbling from the corners of his lips. He wrapped his hand around himself, stroking the shaft as he rubbed the head against Kun’s swollen lips. He slapped the tip against Kun’s cheek, urging his pet to open for him. “Use your hands and make me come.”

Kun looked up at him, his gaze locked with Johnny’s, face flushed with embarrassment and arousal as he hurriedly took Johnny in his own hand and placed his mouth around him. Johnny cursed under his breath as he bobbed his head, tongue caressing the underside as he found a smooth pace. He moaned around Johnny’s length, the vibrations making Johnny moan as well. Kun focused on the way he moved, wanting to make the blowjob as enjoyable as possible for Johnny, to hear more of the wonderful praises flowing from his lips. Never had he felt so wanted and needed than now. The endless compliments and encouragement to keep going, knowing he was responsible for making Johnny feel this good. 

“That’s it, baby, show me how you’d worship my cock. If you were mine, you would be rewarded like this every day if you’re a good little kitten.” Johnny groaned as he stared down at those stunning eyes, voice strained and thick with hunger. Every time Kun twisted his wrist on the upstroke, Johnny rolled his hips up to meet the warm mouth. He felt the tension in his groin coiling up, and he bit his lip to focus on holding back. Kun wasn’t his yet, but soon he would be and Johnny could do whatever he wanted. He gripped around the base of his cock and pulled Kun off with a satisfied grunt. "Lean back for me, hold your hands behind your back.”

Kun quickly grabbed his wrists behind him and sat back on his calves like a canvas as Johnny stroked himself over him. He watched Johnny pump his cock in his hand twice before he sucked in a deep, shuddering breath through his teeth and came hard across his chest. Translucent drops of cum landed across the smooth skin, rolling down the skin to a small pool near his belly button. The warm splashes onto his skin were a compliment to how well he had pleased Johnny, and it made him feel incredibly sexy, and in a way, empowered. He relished in the approval Johnny gave him for taking it so well, for being so needy and obedient. The flattery spilled so effortlessly, feeding his own pride and ego, and he wanted to earn more of it.

It took Johnny a moment to collect himself, eyes closed as stars flashed behind them. His orgasm rolled down his spine as he thrust into his tight grip, emptying his load. Slowly, he tilted his head down to study Kun, the pearl beads decorating the delicate moles along the skin. His movements slowed down and dipped his thumb into the slit, collecting the last few drops of his own come and brought it to his mouth. He chuckled when Kun’s hungry gaze followed, a faint hint of his tongue peeking through his teeth as he parted his lip in anticipation. 

Kneeling down to Kun’s level, Johnny ran his forefinger through the mess on Kun’s stomach, scooping up a small puddle with it. His hand hovered in front of Kun’s face, inches from his quivering lip, showing off the white liquid on his finger. “Oh, did you want my cum in your mouth? You haven’t actually agreed to our arrangement yet. You need to convince me you deserve your Master’s cum. If you tell me what I want to hear, I’ll be happy to give it to you.”

Johnny’s middle finger pushed down Kun’s lip, parting them as his cum-covered index finger hovered so tauntingly close. Kun’s chest and stomach clenched, tightening as the digit moved closer to him, a hair’s width away from his mouth. All he needed to do was lean forward, and he would be able to taste it but that wasn’t what Johnny wanted. He wanted him to make his choice. 

His choice. 

Everything Johnny had done so far had been his choice. And now, he wanted Kun to make one more. The last choice he would get.

“Yes, Master. I will be your slave.” 

“Thank you, kitten. I promise you won’t be disappointed. Here, take it.” Johnny’s finger slipped inside of his mouth and Kun immediately wrapped his lips and tongue around the digit, sucking the sticky, bitter cum from it. His mind was foggy, clouded with a growing urgency and need but he didn’t care. Johnny pulled his finger out and scooped up another puddle of his cool, drying cum from his stomach and fed it to him again...and again until the mess was almost completely gone. 

Johnny dragged his fingers down Kun’s jaw to his neck and throat, feeling the small twitch of the veins under the tips. “Come on, pet, let me take you to your bedroom then.”

He slid his arms under Kun’s thighs, hooking them below his knees and lifted him from the floor, guiding his legs around his waist. Kun’s arms flew around his neck, clinging on tightly as he walked down the hall to the room he kept for his slaves. Johnny pushed open the door with one hand, still effortlessly supporting Kun’s weight. He felt a dampness against his stomach from Kun’s cock, semi-erect and leaking from the tip. Maybe he should let Kun come for a second time, seeing as how obedient he had been. 

He deposited Kun onto the bed and stood at the foot, already hard again as he pushed the velvet pants down to the floor. It was moments like this Johnny was thankful for his nonexistent refractory period and abundant endurance. He crawled over Kun, grabbing his wrists and pinning them against the mattress with one hand. He pressed his lips onto the juncture of his collarbone sucking on the patch of skin as his free hand traveled down Kun’s chest to grab onto his cock. 

“You make the most beautiful sounds, my pet. I wonder how you’ll sound when I really start to play with you.”

Johnny reached in between Kun’s legs and slowly pushed two fingers inside, the slide easier after being teased so much. Kun’s hips bucked up into his grip with a gasp and Johnny grinned against the curve of his neck. He applied more pressure as he moved his fingers in and out, adding a third as he rocked forward against Kun. “Do I need to remind you of when you’re allowed to come again?”

“Only...only when you give me permission, Master,” Kun whimpered out, turning his head to nuzzle against Johnny’s. He hoped he could ‘accidentally’ brush their lips together but Johnny chuckled and pulled away. Instead, Kun tried to wriggle his hips with a whine, trying to get Johnny’s fingers to reach further.

“Very good. Let’s see if you make it this time.” Johnny scissored his fingers as he stretched Kun out, the tips grazing the same spot as before. Kun was so tight and warm around his fingers, he couldn’t wait to bury himself all the way inside. He hummed to himself as he pulled his fingers out and reached over to the nightstand. “On your knees.”

Kun’s pulse quickened at the dominance in Johnny’s voice. He rolled onto his elbows and knees, letting his cheek rest on his arms. Over his shoulder, he saw Johnny grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom from the drawer. A hand slid up his back as Johnny moved behind him, up to his shoulder and back down his side, sending waves of trembles through the flesh. He shuddered under the touch, a soft moan escaping his lips as the cool lube hit his entrance.

Johnny tore open the wrapper of the condom with his teeth, spitting the foil to the side as he pulled out the rubber and slid it over his cock. Without any other warning, he pushed all the way inside of Kun with a hard thrust and set a fast pace as he squeezed around him. He grabbed onto Kun’s waist with both hands, pulling him back onto his cock forcefully as the sounds of slapping skin on skin filled the room. Kun was tight around him, absolutely perfect. Snug and warm, drawing him in deeper and deeper. He rolled his hips upwards, changing his angle to press into Kun’s prostate and he dragged out the most sinful, lewd moan from him. “Jesus, you’re squeezing my cock so eagerly. You like my cock that much, kitten?”

“God y-yes, Master!” Kun clawed at the blankets, gripping onto the fabric as Johnny pounded into him. He panted against the comforter, Johnny’s thick cock stretching and filling him so well. Kun bit down on his tongue to keep from crying out when Johnny drove his hips forward, the overwhelming sensation bordering on too much. It drove him crazy but he fucking loved it. He was hard and getting close again, but he so desperately wanted to follow orders for his Master. 

Soaking up Kun’s dulcet moans and cries, Johnny let go and fucked into him harder, chasing his own orgasm. He knew Kun wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer, not with how firmly Kun clung onto the sheets and clenched down around him. Johnny had been holding back from pushing Kun too hard before he was ready, and he wanted his new slave to enjoy their agreement. Leaning forward on his palms, Johnny moaned into Kun’s ear before pulling at the lobe. “I’m gonna come again soon, baby boy. Hold on just a little more.”

Kun nodded but he felt himself rapidly losing control, the pleasure of Johnny hitting his prostate over and over growing fast. Johnny’s mouth moved to his shoulder, panting into his back. He felt Johnny’s teeth sink down onto his neck as he ground into him, his movements slowing. Kun whined as his cock throbbed, ached for release so close yet so far, painful and incredibly satisfying at the same time.

Johnny’s entire body drew taut, the rhythm of his hips growing sloppy and erratic, his abs contracting as he sucked in a ragged breath. His hips stuttered with a final hard thrust, body buzzing as he came hard and spilled into the condom. The aftershocks of his orgasm rippled through him, seeming to go on endlessly as he gently rolled his hips. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of Kun’s head, reaching under his hips to wrap a large fist around Kun’s twitching cock. Precum leaked from the slit, slick and wet as Johnny began to pump him. “Go ahead, come for me, kitten.”

Kun didn’t need to be told again, Johnny’s approval ringing in his ears. His fingers dug into the comforter as he let out a needy moan as he reached the edge and tumbled over. Cum spilled out over Johnny’s hand with a beautiful moan as Johnny jerked him off, a panting, sweating mess writhing under him. It hit him hard, white flashing before his eyes as his head spun, lost in the exhilarating moment and he melted into Johnny’s touch. “T-thank you, sir.”

“Of course. Lay down and let me get you cleaned up.” Johnny slid out of Kun as he pulled out and disposed of the condom, tossing it into the bin. He crawled off the bed and crossed over to the bathroom connected to the room. 

Kun waited for Johnny to return, drifting off as the exhaustion began to settle into his muscles. He was dozing off when he felt a warm, damp cloth running down his back and thighs. He was surprised by the intimacy of the action, how gentle Johnny was as he eased him into his lap, wiping down the mess from his stomach. 

“You did well today, kitten,” Johnny whispered as he pressed a kiss to the crown of Kun’s head. When Kun was completely clean, Johnny wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him back against his chest. “You satisfied me greatly with how much you’ve learned already. This is a part of your reward, the aftercare to help you come down after our time together.”

“I understand. Thank you for tonight, sir. I...I hope you’re happy with me, Master” Kun replied. Never had he imagined he would have agreed to a Master/slave relationship, but it surprised him how much it turned him on to submit to Johnny. Kun let his weight settle into the warmth of Johnny’s embrace, the soft drag of his fingers along his arm easing him out of his headspace and into a comfortable calmness.

Silence filled the room for several minutes as Johnny let Kun’s head rest back on his shoulder until he heard the heavy breathing and low rumble of Kun’s snore. He gently rolled to the side and eased Kun onto the mattress, his arm still tight around his waist. The movement caused Kun to shift in his sleep, mumbling something under his breath Johnny couldn’t catch. He smiled at how adorable it was, pressing his lips to Kun’s forehead as he slipped off of the bed. “Goodnight, my pretty kitten. I’ll see you again tomorrow night.”

*****

Kun felt the warmth of the sun against his face as he rubbed his face against the pillow, the light spilling through the curtains. Blinded by the brightness, he rubbed at the sleep in his eyes, blinking away the little crumbs at the corners. The first thing he realized as he adjusted to the morning was how dry his mouth felt. He licked his lips, trying to bring some of the moisture back but to no avail. Shortly after, he realized there was a weight pressed snugly against his back, and an arm slung over his waist. He smiled as he locked his fingers with the hand and tightened their embrace, scooting back. So much for Johnny claiming he didn’t like cuddling. Somehow, Johnny seemed smaller than before though.

Brows knitted tightly together, Kun rolled to his side, where he found the second strange thing. Half naked and stretched out next to him on the bed was the silver-haired card dealer from last night. The dealer smiled brightly, chin resting in his palm as he watched Kun with amusement alight in his eyes. 

“Good morning, teddy bear,” the dealer said, kicking his feet in the air as he smiled, lollipop between thin lips. “You must be Johnny-hyung’s new slave. I’m Ten.”


	3. Thousand Dollar Shoes

Kun blinked for a moment, trying to process the person across from him at the kitchen table. Memories of the night before flashed through his mind. He peeked down at the glass, all traces of what had transpired gone. Waking up to a complete stranger in his bed wasn’t what he expected to start his day. But Ten had made him breakfast, eggs sunny side up with avocado toast, and fresh-squeezed orange juice. A growling stomach and the smell of food kept him from asking too many questions at the time. With breakfast now finished, however, Kun had much he needed to know and clarify.

Logically, he realized this was someone Johnny trusted, considering he had been able to get into the apartment. But Kun couldn’t figure out why he was here when Johnny wasn’t. Or why he dressed in the most revealing lingerie imaginable — despite the fact it actually looked stunning on him. While cooking in the kitchen, Ten hadn’t bothered to change, and instead grabbed a small teal apron and put it on over it to avoid any splashes from the pan. 

Ten’s body was a canvas, a colorful array of art sketched into the skin. A living exhibition; the ink breathed with him. One side of him was covered with a dark blue koi, the tail wrapping around under one cheek of his ass. A black crescent rested under his left chest, spikes radiating out of the curve. Another on his forearm, a crown above a diamond with the sun behind it. But the one that caught his eye the most was the one on his shoulder - a white tiger crouched a rippled pond of water surrounded by pink sakura and bamboo. Kun narrowed his eyes, looking him up and down as he leaned back. “So um...Ten, right? Why are you here again?”

“Oh, I sleep here sometimes. I live way out in Goyang and get off too late to go home. So Johnny lets me sleep here after work ‘cause he worries about me getting back. But since you’re here now, I’ll start sleeping at Jungwoo’s. Woo’s my boyfriend, he works downstairs too.” Ten reached over and took Kun’s glass, filling it with more juice. It was half full when he stopped with a sudden gasp and turned to look at the time on the oven. “Wait — is it after 9 yet? Let’s make screwdrivers!”

Ten jumped up from the chair and rushed over to the kitchen and began to pull open the cabinets, trying to peek into the ones higher than he could reach. Each cabinet slammed shut with a frustrated groan until he found what he was looking for and pulled out a glass skull bottle with a slight holographic sheen. “This one is pretty good, he has it imported from Canada. We can have a few drinks here and then get started with our day. We got a lot of stuff to do but Johnny gave me his credit card and a car for the day.”

Kun quirked his brow. Ten seemed to have an endless bout of energy, moving around the kitchen to get the drinks. “Right, and what is our ‘day’ supposed to be? You still haven’t said why you’re here.”

“Right, yes — sorry, I forgot to tell you! Johnny asked me to help you get familiar with some of the things he expects of you. Take you shopping for new outfits, explain the right way to present yourself for him.” Ten measured out two shots of the vodka and added it to his glass, and then did the same for Kun. “Then we’ll go around the casino a bit and I think he mentioned your friend? Was he the one with the really bad tells?”

“Doyoung? Yeah, he’s my best friend. So wait —- why are you taking me shopping and not Johnny? Isn’t he here?”

Ten shrugged with a roll of his eyes, not bothered with Kun’s questions as he passed Kun the drink and clinked the rims together. “He’s probably busy doing whatever it is he does to run this place and whatever his father makes him. He never tells me any of his daily routines, and I don’t care, to be honest. As long as I keep getting paid, it doesn’t matter all that much to me. But he asked me to come over because I know what he likes. I’ve been in your position before.”

“What? You’re his slave?” Kun’s voice came out shakier than he intended, and higher too. He wasn’t ignorant of the fact Johnny had had other pets — he had said so himself. But he didn’t think it meant Johnny kept them around on the sidelines. A part of him sparked with jealousy as his eyes raked over Ten. Small, thin, and clearly comfortable with his own sexuality and body. Probably the perfect example of what a Master would want in a slave and it made Kun’s skin crawl with insecurity.

“Was. Past tense, not anymore. I was his slave a few years ago. But don’t worry Kun-ge, it’s not like now. He let me go after two years and now that I think about it, I don’t think he’s contracted anyone else since then. He’s had a few short-term flings or a couple of one-night hook-ups, but none of them ever stayed here long term. He always went to them or used one of the hotel’s other rooms. Does it bother you that I used to be his slave?” 

“A little but I guess it’s in the past so there isn’t much to think about it, right?” 

Ten watched as Kun folded his hands in front of him on the table, zoning out as he played with his cuticles. The unconscious shift in his seat, the subtle drop in his shoulders. He was definitely right up Johnny’s alley, a certain shyness to him that even Ten found endearing. He wanted to take Kun under his wing and teach him everything he knew, all Johnny’s weaknesses, and how to use them to get what he wants. He wanted to boost his confidence until all traces of his insecurities were long forgotten. 

He placed his hand on Kun’s shoulder and gave a slight squeeze. “You have nothing to worry about Kun. The arrangement - it takes time to adjust to and learn, but once you do, you’ll realize how liberating it actually is. And Johnny is an amazing man, he’ll take great care of you. I’ve known him for eight? — maybe nine years? There are a lot of shitty doms and masters but Johnny isn’t one of them. He’s always made sure I never had to worry about anything, and I never felt I was in danger with him.” 

“I just don’t want to disappoint him. I’ve never been in a situation like this, so I want to do well,” Kun confessed with a huff. “What if I screw this up?”

“He expects mistakes, Kun. But he wants you to learn, that’s why he asked me to show you. There’s only so much he can do because he’s never been in a submissive position, and he knows you need someone who has to give you a better insight. He can tell you what to do, but you need someone to show you why you should want to do it. Not out of fear of punishment, but because you want to make him happy. The praise is worth it.”

A swell of warmth spread from Kun’s chest as he looked up at Ten, face beaming as he leaned back on the table. Ten tilted his head back to finish his drink in one swig, baring his long neck. He swallowed down the strong cocktail and set the empty glass down next to Kun’s. His eyes darted between the still untouched drink and Kun, waiting for him to drink as well. He scoffed and rolled his eyes again. “Come on, I can’t be the only one shopping tipsy today. Finish yours and let’s get dressed. The purple pajamas are nice on you, but I know what would look better.”

“Um, Ten? Actually, I have a favor to ask?”

Ten blinked for a moment and nodded his head. He gave another squeeze to Kun’s shoulder before he let his hand trail down to take Kun’s hand. “Of course. What is it?”

“Can we swing by this one cafe on the way? I kind of have something I need to check on.” 

For a moment, Ten didn’t answer him, instead, he furrowed his brow as he tilted his head. But whatever he was thinking, he never expressed and gave a quick shrug as if it were nothing of importance. “Sure, we can swing by on the way back here.”

*****

The first stop was a pristine clinic. A simple visit, but Ten explained how Johnny was eager to fully use Kun. Blood was drawn, a swab inside his mouth and they were done in less than fifteen minutes.

“How long for the results?” Kun asked, rubbing the band-aid on his arm as they walked out. 

“They’re really efficient here. Johnny will have them by the end of the day. Typically, he likes to get checked once a month anyways. We all do actually. He sent off his blood work this morning so the file should be at home when we’re done. Come on, next place - Rodeo.”

Stores, so many stores. It felt like they went to a hundred different stores and each time they went through the same struggle. Ten would drag him inside where Kun would catch a glimpse of the price tag and turn right around and march out. 

“No, Ten! It’s too much money! That’s more money than I make in an entire month! For one suit!” He complained as he tried to dodge Ten’s grasp, unreasonably strong given his small size and skinny build. The death-like grip around his arm, nails clawing into the sleeves of his shirt, the only barrier between the painted talons and his flesh. 

“Kun-ge, it doesn’t matter! Johnny wants you to look like you belong to him. He has to uphold his image, and as adorable as your sweater looks on you, you could use the fashion update. Don’t worry about the price!” Ten had managed to pull him inside of another store and effectively blocked the exit. The door was manned by two valets, white gloves on their hands, and dark sunglasses shielding their eyes. Ten motioned to the assistant behind the counter, who recognized him and motioned for the valets to lock the door. There was a flash of fear in Kun’s gut as he watched the curtain draw close and the men move between him and the exit. 

“Wait, are you locking me inside here? Ten!” Kun’s heart skipped a beat as Ten glided away from the doors and looped their arms together, leading him further into the store. 

“Relax, this is one of Johnny’s favorite brands. He shops here all the time, and the staff caters to his style and the men who work for him. He owns a lot of the business on this street actually,” Ten said, pushing Kun to sit on one of the couches and crossing over to one of the racks of clothes. He flipped through the jackets with lightning speed, not bothering to study the designs until one caught his eye. “Ah! This one! He won’t admit it, but he actually likes floral prints.”

Ten pulled off a single-breasted, black blazer with a satin collar and metallic gold flowers over it and handed it to the girl. Several others followed behind it, a few pairs of slacks and several new pairs of shoes. Kun kept seeing the flashes of numbers, far too many zeros for him to process and he cringed with each item Ten added to the pile. When he finished, Ten turned to him and raised an expectant brow. “Well? Why aren’t you trying any of this on? I want to see how they look!”

Kun let out a petulant whine and picked up one of the jackets and a pair of slacks, his fingers running over the expensive material. He could practically smell the money being printed to pay for it. Given Johnny’s family, it wasn’t too far of a throw they might actually make their own money, seeing as how they clearly weren’t lacking. Kun searched around for a fitting room but saw none nearby. “Where do I change, Ten?”

“Hmm? Oh right here is fine, that’s why they closed the curtains for us. VIP treatment — they’ll adjust the fit of everything for you. We’ll have to come back in a few days to pick everything up. Maybe I’ll get this one for myself.” Ten pulled out a dark wool blend jacket, the intricate pink roses embroidered along the lapel. The assistant flashed a bright grin, the commission rolling in her eyes as Ten added to the growing stack of clothes. “Jisoo-noona, does this have a pair of pants to match it?”

Kun stood in the middle of the store, holding the pants and waited for some indication Ten was joking with him. But the seamstress was already at his side with a cushion of pins and tailor’s chalk in her hand, and Ten was pulling off his own pants as the assistant handed him the matching bottoms for the jacket he picked. Kun sighed and undressed, trying to ignore how flushed he felt to be standing half-naked in the middle of the store. But no one blinked an eye, apparently familiar with these sorts of clientele. 

“They’ve seen a lot worse than us, trust me.” 

Ten’s voice snapped Kun out of his zone, causing him to trip as he tried to shimmy into the tight satin pants. The fabric clung to his thighs like glue, painted on as he wiggled them over his hips and snapped the button closed. “W-what?” Kun asked, winded from struggling with them.

“Just because Johnny is pretty doesn’t mean all the men who work for him are. There are still some of the old guys from his father’s time. You know, the fat, aging ones with double chins, liver spots, and more hair on their backs than heads. But they pay well enough for your attention, and they like to show off their arm candy.”

“You serve them? I thought you were a dealer at the casino?” Kun frowned as he slipped on the crisp white shirt, tucking it into the waistband and adjusting the fabric into place. 

“No, I don’t work the poles or sheets anymore. I get called in to distract people from winning too much money. Usually, it works. Until someone ruined my track record. Actually, according to my resume — I call myself a hotel manager. But I help Johnny with some brothels he owns, I make sure the workers are treated well. If there are any issues, I let either Jaehyun or Yuta know so they can handle it. No one fucks with us though, they all know better. The Seo family’s reputation precedes them.” 

The assistant brought over a large standing mirror for Ten to check his reflection while the old seamstress rolled the hem of his pants up, adjusting the length for his short stature. The suit fit like a glove, the deep open V showing off his collarbones down to his navel. He nodded, pleased with his appearance. “Ring it all up for us, we’ll take everything we picked.”

Somewhere around 2:00 pm, Ten finally stopped dragging Kun from store to store and picked out a cozy, little French restaurant overlooking the river for lunch. Compared to the luxury of the clothing boutiques, these prices were much more reasonable, but it still turned Kun’s head how people would spend so much on a single meal. He could eat for a week on the prices spent in one sitting, especially after Ten ordered a bottle of white wine for them. He learned to stop arguing about the costs because it made no difference at this point. 

“So Kun, tell me a bit about yourself —- I want to know everything.” Ten waited for the server to open their wine and pour him a taste. He swirled the wine around the glass, letting the sweet aroma waft up before taking a small sip and gave his approval. “You’ll like this one. It’s some fancy label from the Pyrenees and it balances well.”

“You know a lot about different types of alcohol. Did you study it?”

“God no, I just remember that kind of stuff from dealing with clients. But this is one wine I like, so I always try to order it when I can. It helps when it’s not my money.” Ten laughed at himself and propped his elbows on the table. “What made you decide to play cards?”

“Money, I guess? I live with my cousin and Doyoung in a small place out near Anam. Xiaojun goes to Korea University, he’s studying Film Production. He moved in with me after his parents died and I’ve been taking care of him since.”

Kun worried his lip for a moment, his mind wandering to his cousin. If Johnny knew as much as he did, there was a chance he knew about Xiaojun. The last thing Kun wanted was to involve Xiaojun in any of this. The reason he had dropped classes was so Xiaojun’s needs were met first, whether it was food on the table or clothes for school. Thankfully, the small money from the inheritance paid for the first couple of years Xiaojun lived with him. It put him through classes at Hanlim Multi High School for three years, and Kun made sure Xiaojun studied, so his grades were top-notch. Xiaojun's grades were the highest in his classes and he graduated in the top 3% of his class —- but just shy of getting a scholarship.

So Kun picked up whatever odd jobs he could and asked Doyoung to be his roommate to help split the costs. They found a small apartment with two bedrooms, too small for three grown men but comfortable enough. Doyoung worked the most erratic hours and took a room to himself while Kun shared with Xiaojun. He didn’t want Xiaojun to struggle the way he had after his parents had forced him out of the house. They couldn’t risk tarnishing their family name with their ‘homosexual sinner’ of a son. 

“Ten, can we make sure to go by that cafe I was telling you about? It’s a little far from here, but it’s nice and the desserts are some of the best in Seoul.”

Ten said nothing but reached across the table and placed his hand on top of Kun’s, fingers rubbing over his knuckles. Kun stared down at the array of silver rings decorating them, the sunlight from the window reflecting off of the metal. They sat quietly for a moment, listening to the sounds of the restaurant bustling around them and the busy streets below the open window. “I’d love to go there. It sounds nice.”

“Thank you, and can you promise not to mention it to Johnny? It’s...kind of my place.”

“I can’t promise that, Kun. I would never lie to him. I know you’re worried about my friendship with Johnny, and I understand why you are. Johnny and I go back a long time, and we’ve been through a lot together, I owe him more than I could ever repay. If he asks me about something, I tell him the truth. There isn’t anything Johnny doesn’t know about me….and there is very little I don’t know about him. The only person who knows more than me is Jaehyun,” Ten answered with a sad smile. 

From the kitchen, the server approached with their plates and Ten pulled his arm back to pick up his napkin across his lap and leaned back. “God, yes, I love mussels. Did you know, in ancient Greece, they're considered an aphrodisiac because they came from the sea? Like Aphrodite, the goddess.”

“They said the same thing about black licorice. At least, back in China, they think that. Along with nutmeg and ginger,” Kun said with a smile and picked up his fork as the plate was placed in front of him. 

The smell of sweetened pork and chicken filled his nose, mouth-watering in anticipation. Ten reminded him of Doyoung, and he wondered how well the two would get along. A brief pang of guilt shot through him, realizing he had been out shopping and drinking expensive French wines without his best friend. This was Doyoung’s style — champagne wishes and caviar dreams. Kun tried to push the thought from his mind and focused on the food in front of him. “What did you order me?”

“Comfort food. It’s the Boursin-Stuffed Chicken, wrapped in prosciutto. Johnny will usually order for you when you're out. He wants to make sure you’re eating enough to maintain your energy and keep up with everything physically.”

“Is it wrong...but can I ask about your time with him?” Kun glanced up, wondering if he had crossed an unspoken rule between former slaves and current ones. It was all still new to him, but the last thing he wanted to do was offend Ten, who had been going out of his way to help him all day.

Yet if anything Kun had said had bothered him, Ten made no mention of it and continued on. “I’ll tell you what I can, but there are some things I can’t answer. But I promise to be as honest as possible. I like you, Kun, I want us to be friends since we both want to see Johnny happy. He’s a decent man, one of the few left in the world.”

Kun’s mind reeled as he took a moment to enjoy his food, the rich cheese flooded his taste buds. At the same moment, Ten dug into the first mussel and let out the loudest, orgasmic moan, drawing the attention of some nearby tables. The tips of Kun’s ears turned bright pink as he coughed around the chicken, dabbing his mouth as he looked around to see how many other patrons were staring. 

“Sorry, it’s just so delicious. Here, try one, Kun!” Ten scooped out a shell and cracked it open, the little ball of meat popping up and held it out between his fingers for Kun to take. The mischievous glint in his eyes scanned Kun’s reaction, curious to how he would respond to the offer. To his surprise, Kun did exactly what he would have done. Kun let out a small huff, and leaned forward, taking the mussel directly with his mouth. Ten’s lips curled upwards, teeth digging into it as he licked the butter from his fingers and returned to his plate. “So, what would you like to ask first about Johnny?”

Too many questions at once, and he didn’t know where to begin.

*****

Jaehyun strolled out of the elevator at the basement level, hands shoved in his coat pockets as he spotted Johnny and Yuta waiting next to the car. Johnny’s arms crossed over his chest, brows knitted together in a scowl. He shook his head, glaring down at the sleek silver and gold strap around his wrist.

“When I tell you to be someplace at a certain time, I expect you to fucking be on time, Jae,” Johnny said as he broke the silence, tossing the keys to him. “I’m freezing my balls off and it’s not like you have far to go.”

“I was busy. You know, it’s like a new toy at Christmas? You just don’t want to put it down, even though your mom is screaming at you to come down for dinner?” Jaehyun bit his lip as he caught the keys with one hand, moving around to the driver’s side and popping open the door. 

“I’m sure she wasn’t the one screaming last night,” Yuta teased, pulling open the door and sliding in the passenger seat behind him. “Yongie said you two picked up some new pets. The ones from blackjack, right? The blue-haired one was cute.”

“That’s Jaehyun’s. Kind of mouthy and cocky. Probably more trouble than he’s worth. I took the pink-haired one and fucking hell, I can’t wait to break him in.” Johnny adjusted the leather gloves on his hands and yanked the door open. He chuckled as he got into the back seat next to Yuta and popped open his jacket to get comfortable. “Incheon, Asiad Stadium. We’re meeting Yixing.”

“Oh? He finally got some information on the new Wo Shing Wo dragonhead?” Jaehyun revved the engine and shifted gears, arm slung behind the passenger headrest to pull out of the parking space. 

“Supposedly. We’ll see. He’s been over there for a while, so I expect him to have some news. If I’m not mistaken in the timing, their head elections either just passed or are coming up soon.” Johnny scrolled down at the alerts coming through his phone, the receipts from the latest charges to his card popping up in his messages. In hindsight, he should have gone instead of Ten especially after the third and fourth stores. Approximately 3 million won between Bluebella and La Perla. “Let’s wrap this up quickly. Yuta, I need you to take Mark and Haechan to Anam-dong. I want you to check out a building for me. It’s been a while since I’ve had a reason to go out that way, but I think it’s actually in the Yongguk-pa district.”

“The fuck you want with a building in Anam? We have no business that far north,” Yuta scoffed. He adjusted his sunglasses, pushing them up the bridge of his nose as he slouched in his seat and propped a leg up on the center console. “And Haechan’s gettin’ annoying. He keeps asking for more work. Wants to get his hands dirty.”

“He’s not ready, he’s still a kid.” Johnny gazed out the window as the car rolled down the street and onto the highway. Few things he regretted in life, but bringing Haechan and Mark into this life was one of them. They wouldn’t have been any better without him, hell - they would have been dead long before this. At least he can say he saved them from that much, but this life wasn’t suited to them. Especially not Haechan, guileless, and naive in the purest ways. Every day he wanted to prove himself as a member of Johnny’s crew, and each time Johnny denied him the guilt of getting his hands dirty. 

Mark had been different, a few years older than Haechan, and hardened by many more years on the streets. Mark had been born into this life, Johnny knew once he had learned about his past. His sister had been sold into a prostitution ring when she was barely fifteen. His father addled out on several opioids and eventually overdosed in a den. He had been 11, and already familiar with the streets of Mapo. Years spent scraping by, eating out of the trash and picking purses and pockets from tourists at night, too drunk to pay attention to their bags and coats. Korea’s reputation for being safe and honest played in Mark's favor. No one ever questioned a young kid offering to help them with their bags.

Johnny never pieced together where or how Haechan got involved. Neither Mark nor Haechan talked about it, and both always avoided the topic whenever Johnny tried to pry it out of them. He stopped asking about it whenever he saw how uncomfortable Haechan became about their past. Instead, he took them under his wing and promised Mark they would find his sister and bring her into the casino. Taeyong found her in less than two weeks, Yuta reported there was a ‘mysterious fire’ at the brothel the same night she had been booked at a hotel far from there. Almost all the pimps had been inside, but none of the girls. After that, Mark and Haechan swore their lives to work under his leadership. 

Kids Johnny had no use for. Not like this. He hadn’t been able to stop Mark from attaching to Yuta’s side like a lost puppy, learning everything about the business and operation from him. Yuta took him on ride-alongs, explaining whatever he could. It had been no surprise when Mark asked for the phoenix tattoo on his shoulder instead of a tiger. Johnny wanted his men to find those they were closest to, those they respected the most. Haechan though…

He wanted to keep Haechan safe and out of this life. He was better than this; he deserved so much more. Johnny sometimes called him his sunflower, always bright and smiling, full of life. Sunflowers always face the sun, looking for light and warmth. Always trying to find the best in people, still interested in sweet snacks and video games with his friends. Johnny kept Haechan busy running information out of a group of local street urchins who hung out under the bridge and called themselves the Dreamies. No, Haechan was far from ready for any kind of serious work. 

“It’s getting harder and harder to keep him from trying to get involved. He keeps finding ways to weasel into places he’s not supposed to be, overhearing things he shouldn’t. He’s spry and smooth-talking, but sometimes he runs his mouth too damn much and doesn’t know when to shut the fuck up. You gotta find something for him, Johnny,” Jaehyun grumbled. He peeked at Johnny through the rearview mirror as he shifted gears, wrist draped over the steering wheel, and sped up. “He’s gonna get himself killed if he’s not careful.”

“Yeah, I know. I’ll figure something out. He’s fine for now.”

*****

Ten watched as Kun ran ahead into the cafe, taking in the scenery around the building. He was right, it was definitely out of the way and up a massive hill near Namsan but the view was almost worth the trip. The air was refreshing in the winter breeze, and he tightened his coat around his arms, taking a long drag of his cigarette. From where he stood by the car, he could see Kun talking to someone, the sharp-angled features of the handsome boy and he wondered if it was Kun’s boyfriend. He really hoped it wasn’t, for both their sake. Johnny wasn’t known to share his pets unless he wanted it. Even then, the only people he trusted enough were those closest to him.

He dropped the butt onto the ground and stubbed it out with his boot, blowing out the last of the smoke before putting on his best, customer service smile. Ten added a small pep to his step and bounced over to the counter, sliding up beside Kun as he talked to the boy behind the counter. His sudden appearance at Kun’s side made him start, clutching his chest as he turned with a small gasp. 

“Jesus, Ten! You scared the shit out of me. You didn’t even make any noise when you walk,” Kun grumbled, clutching at the scarf around his neck. 

“I’m sorry, Kun-ge,” Ten’s saccharine voice floated through the air. He propped his arm on Kun’s shoulder and leaned into him. He gave the boy a once over, sizing him up and let out a small chuckle after his assessment. There was no way this was Kun’s boyfriend, his posture completely rigid and uncomfortable. His gaze landed on the boy’s name tag, and Ten cocked his head at the foreign name. “Who’s this? Hendery?”

“He’s friends with Xiaojun. I was asking if he had come by since I lost my phone,” Kun answered, shrugging his shoulder to get Ten off of him. He shot an apologetic smile to Hendery and glanced around the cafe once more.

“Yuta probably has it. Yongie handles all the tech stuff and he’s…,” Ten paused, looking between Kun and the barista and immediately picked up on the situation. “Fixing it. Yeah, cause you spilled something on it, right? Anyways, Hendery, I’m Ten, Kun’s new friend from class. I heard you have some amazing desserts here. What’s the best one?”

Ten barely paid attention to whatever Hendery said, nodding at his suggestions and ordering an Americano for himself and a latte for Kun. He had been too focused on studying Kun, reading him. The other dealers at the casino had to have been shit because he had so many obvious tells. The way he chewed on the inside of his cheek when he was nervous, the continuous shift of his eyes from Hendery to the door and back again. It wasn’t until Ten took the pager and guided Kun to a table in the back by the window that Kun let out a nervous breath. 

“I paid cash, by the way, so no trace on Johnny’s card. And this table isn’t facing the street. So want to tell me what’s going on?”

“Nothing. I’m fine,” Kun lied, trying to settle into his seat as he played with the grain of the tabletop. He avoided looking up at Ten, even though the weight of his gaze bore into him. 

“Uh-huh. Nothing looks stressful. What’s on your mind, Kun? I know we just met and you probably don’t think so, but you can talk to me. I’m here to help you, you know.” 

Kun contemplated for a moment, watching the way Ten reclined back in his chair. The slide of the buzzer as he spun it between his fingers, rolling the plastic device back and forth. With a sigh, he glanced out the window over the river and watched the cars drive across the bridge to the other side of the town. Couples walked along the decorated pathways below the cafe, bundled together for warmth, hand in hand. “I’m worried about Xiaojun’s safety in all this. If Johnny knows everything about me, what does he know about him? Is he going to be in danger if I fail? I didn’t think about that part.”

“Hey, Johnny is a good guy. I think you know that already, or else you wouldn’t have agreed to this.” Ten nodded, placing his hand over Kun’s and giving it a squeeze as the red lights lit up on the buzzer, vibrating against the wooden tabletop. Ten pushed himself up and bounced over the counter, waving the buzzer to Hendery in exchange for the tray. When he returned, he served out the mug to Kun and took his own between both hands to warm them. “Sorry, go ahead.”

“I mean, I thought about it but I don’t think it sank in until today. He knows about where I lived, how many jobs I have, my classes...Ten, what else does he know?”

“Honestly? That’s about it. It might seem intense, but he had to. He’s the son of Seo Youngjae, future head of Gyeonghui jo-pok, and there are a lot of people who would want him dead. He makes Taeyong run a background check on anyone he brings close to him. Make sure there are no ties or connections to other families or gangs. After he gets the information, he has Yongie seal the files and doesn’t bother with them unless it becomes necessary. He’s not going to stalk you or have you tracked or followed, and won’t have, like bugs or anything in your phone or computer or something. Johnny doesn’t get involved with the personal lives of his pets.” 

Ten lifted the mug and took a sip, a line of foam from his macchiato coated his upper lip. Kun let out a short laugh, the brief smirk falling away again. Ten watched Kun’s gaze go down to their hands, and he too, looked down as he licked away the foam. “He won’t hurt you, Kun. I can promise you that. And he won’t hurt Xiaojun. Children should never pay for the sins of their fathers. It’s something he believes in. You might not be Xiaojun’s actual father, but the idea is the same. He has no business with Xiaojun, and if it’s important to you, he’ll make sure he’s safe too. Don’t judge him based on his career or what he does in play scenes. Judge what he does in between, in the times when he lowers his guard. You’ll see it.”

“See what?”

“The real Johnny. I think he is serious about making this arrangement work.” Ten sat back and braced a leg up on his knee, cocking his head with an amused grin. The mischievous gleam in his eyes as he regarded Kun carefully, taking another slow sip. “He’s never asked me to help before.”

The bells above the door jingled as it swung open, and Kun heard Xiaojun’s voice calling out to Hendery behind the counter. He glanced over at Ten, who smiled and motioned to the front of the cafe for him to go. Kun mouthed out a soft ‘thank you’ and ran over to greet his cousin. Ten let them have their privacy, turning to his phone as he sent out a quick message and selfie to Jungwoo. Even then, he still caught parts of the conversation.

“Ah, Kun-ge! What are you doing here? I thought you would be at the Casino all weekend,” Xiaojun said as Kun pulled him into a tight hug, confusion pulling at the center of his brows. 

“Uh yeah, sorry, I needed a break from it and came here with a friend. Is everything okay?” Kun couldn’t help looking over him, making sure Xiaojun was intact and unharmed.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. Just bringing Hendery some of the leftovers of what you made. Is Doyoung-hyung here too?” Xiaojun peered past Kun to the table at Ten who turned towards him and gave an impish wave of his fingers. Xiaojun made a face, and scrunched up his nose, leaning closer to Kun to whisper. “Who is that?”

“Ah, that’s Ten. He’s a friend from…class,” Kun quickly answered and immediately, hated himself for lying to Xiaojun. “Doyoung is still at the casino. I haven’t seen him all morning.”

“Hungover? Typical. He can’t hold his alcohol well. What time will you be home tomorrow? I, uh...might invite Hendery over, you know?” Xiaojun slid his eyes over to the barista and exchanged flirtatious winks across the counter. The tips of Hendery’s ears turned bright red, his wide horse-like grin stretched from ear to ear. It seemed to have the effect Xiaojun was looking for. The mug Hendery was filling overflowed, spilling across the counter and onto the floor. Hendery swore under his breath and frantically searched for a rag while Xiaojun laughed lightly. “Yeah, I’m going to ask him to come eat ramen tonight.”

“Xiaojun,” Kun began, slowly taking a step back, half in disgust, half in surprise. “Yah, we share that bed….I’ll come home early. I’ll be back tomorrow night! Just go to his place!”

At this Ten choked on his coffee, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he shot a look towards Kun. Kun returned the confused expression but shook his head as Ten said nothing, turning back to Xiaojun. “Just don’t do anything in our bed. I’ll burn the whole thing.”

“Oh, it won’t be on the bed, there are other places. But good to know you’ll be home tomorrow, he doesn’t get off until later tonight. Thanks, Kun-gege. And you know, you should also try to get some ramen, especially for the new year.” Xiaojun wiggled his eyebrows, perfectly groomed and sculpted, and gave Hendery a thumbs-up. “Anyways, you should get back to the casino and make sure Doyoung isn’t dying. I’m headed home after I drop this off.”

“Can you just be careful, Xiaojunnie? Don’t do anything...reckless,” Kun said, holding onto his arm and brushing away some of the lint from Xiaojun’s scarf. It wasn’t often he was this doting on him and when he glanced up, the confusion and concern in his cousin’s dark eyes was apparent. Kun quickly slipped into a blinding smile, a flash of perfect teeth and deep dimples. “I’ll see you back at home, okay?”

“Uh, yeah...sure, Kun-ge.” Xiaojun waved as Kun went back to the table, watching as he moved back into the chair and began talking to his friend. 

From their table, Kun watched as Xiaojun handed the lunchbox to Hendery and for a moment he wondered what exactly it contained. If there was one thing Xiaojun could be faulted for, it was his complete lack of culinary skills. But Hendery beamed at the contents as if it were a five-star meal and Xiaojun shamelessly returned the gesture. Kun laughed under his breath with a shake of his head until he caught the look Ten was giving him, and his face fell. “What is it?”

“Sorry, I uh-...I didn’t mean to listen in but I couldn’t help overhearing. You said you’re going home tomorrow? Did uh...did Johnny not explain where you’ll be living during this arrangement?” Ten dropped his voice low enough so only the two of them could hear, closing the space between them. 

“Yeah, he said I should think of the hotel as my home for the next year right?” Kun asked with a baffled shrug, trying to remember if there was anything else Johnny had said. “Wait, am I actually living there? Like all the time?”

Ten snorted out a laugh, harder than he had intended for it to come out as he nodded. “Yes, Kun, that’s exactly what he expects. You’re supposed to literally be there ready for him when he wants to use you. He wants you to be clean and ready, and with as little in the way of your body as possibly. Hence why we bought a lot of lingerie as well.”

“Ten, I can’t stay here everyday! I have work…and school! What the hell am I going to tell Xiaojun?” Kun managed to spurt out. He glimpsed over at the counter, but Xiaojun was already gone, leaving only Hendery behind. 

“I don’t know but we’ll need to figure something out. Johnny won’t be happy about it, but he might be understanding. We can ask him when we get back. He said he wants to meet us in the VIP lounge when we get back so we should probably start heading over that way.”

*****

Johnny stared down at his phone, taking a drag from the cigarette tucked in between his lips, the smoke curling around his head. Jaehyun sat on the hood of the car, watching as Yixing pounded the nails into the crate. The hammer slamming into the wood drowned out the screams of protests of the man inside, some useless drug pusher from Shenzhen. The man managed to move enough product to catch the attention of some of the dragonheads, namely the newest candidate for the upcoming elections.

That’s where Yixing came into play. Yixing had been working both sides for years, serving Johnny’s father from the time he was a young boy and had been one of the first men assigned to Johnny. He used Yixing as an informant, a snake in the well for him, fishing out whatever he could use. “Yixing, do you think we can trust his word?”

Yixing paused in the hammer’s onslaught, letting the whimpers of the man inside spill out through the cracks in the wood. Wiping his forehead on the back of his sleeve, he kicked the side of the crate with enough force to roll it over onto the side. “Yeah, I think so. He seems desperate enough to save his ass. Few others have mentioned this young kid too.”

Johnny nodded as the corners of his mouth turned down in a sneer. “Good to know. Whenever you’re ready, he has no more use for me. I’ve made plans back at the casino if you want to join us for drinks. Got a new little pet I wanna show you from China.”

“Nice but I probably should get back. I’ve been over here too long this time, and Boss Tao might get suspicious. He’s been asking about my frequent trips here lately,” Yixing grunted as he grabbed the sides of the crate and rolled it back into an upright position. He slammed down the last few nails in place and walked around to check his work. It was sturdy enough, fresh planks of wood that wouldn’t break or crack easily. “What do you say? 6 times?”

Johnny walked to the edge of the steep hill and studied the incline, judging the distance between the ledge and the cliff over the water. He shoved one hand in his pocket as he mimicked rolling with the other, cigarette between his fingers. “Hmm, maybe. He’s a puny little shit, so it’ll probably bounce a few times. I think it will be 7 and a half.”

“Like your cock?” Jaehyun taunted from the hood of the car, leaning back onto the windshield. He slid an arm under his head, and tilted to one side, watching Johnny’s amused expression as he scoffed. 

“Fuck off, you know for a fact I am bigger than that. You’ve choked on it plenty of times. Put your money where your mouth is - what’s your guess?” Johnny pulled out a wad of cash and began thumbing through the bills, counting out several 50,000 won notes. “What do you say - 2 million?”

“8 times. Yuta, you in?” Jaehyun said as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet.

“Nah, I ain’t got that kind of money, unlike you rich assholes.” Yuta continued playing on his Nintendo Switch, no doubt taking care of Taeyong’s game on Animal Crossing. He hated the mindless games, but Taeyong preferred to keep him busy so he wouldn’t participate in Johnny and Jaehyun’s chaos. He enjoyed getting his hands dirty, but Taeyong always chastised him for getting involved with the messier sides of the business. “But I guess 5 times. If I am right, just buy me chicken next time we’re at the Han.”

“Deal, let’s see what happens. Yixing, do the honors.” Johnny motioned for him to continue as Yixing handed him his portion of the cash, and Jaehyun sat up to offer his over. He took a final drag of his cigarette and let it drop to the ground, smothering it beneath his boot. 

Yixing chuckled and walked over to the crate, grasping it on either side and lugging it down the hill. A repeating cycle as it flipped through the air, slamming into the ground only to rebound back up as it pummeled towards the ocean. Each bounce created another spin, and the four men bobbed their heads with each passing one - four….five….six….until it smashed against the surface of the water, bobbing in the waves created by the impact. Somehow the screams, begging pleas of the man inside didn’t seem to reach them over the roar of nearby planes at the airport. 

Jaehyun groaned as he slammed his fist into the hood of the car and slid off, muttering about it being rigged and favoritism. He swung open the car door and sulked in the front seat, swearing under his breath with indignation. Yuta snickered and shook his head before sliding in the front passenger seat. 

“Ah well, congrats, Lay. Here, I added in for Yuta’s part, and I’ll wire your payments for your efforts. You’ve always served my family and me well,” Johnny handed him the cash and waited for him to count it, but Yixing didn’t bother before sliding it into his pocket.

“You’re a man of your word Johnny, I trust it’s all there. After 15 years, I know you won’t fuck me over. I’ll let you know what I hear again. Take care,” Yixing opened up his arms for Johnny and they embraced for a moment, clasping each other on the shoulder as they pulled apart. 

Johnny waited for Yixing to drive off in his own car before joining Jaehyun and Yuta. “Well, that was interesting. We’ll have a lot to discuss later about what to do with the new dragonhead. Let’s head back and I’ll invite Choi to meet at the lounge to discuss his property rights. But I am curious to see what Ten has been buying me all day.”

*****

Kun stared at his reflection in the mirror, unable to recognize himself in the luxury brand suit, with his hair gelled and styled up, the hints of gold liner and shadows to accentuate his eyes. Ten had picked out his outfit from ones they had brought home from the store, a dark navy blazer decorated with a light pink floral print over pink slacks. He sighed, looking from the different angles and shook his head. The rich fabric of the clothes did little to boost his confidence, even if he literally looked like a million bucks.

This wasn’t even the outfit that made him the most uncomfortable. There were still several pink and purple boxes in a neat pile on the floor of his room and tucked inside the most intimate delicates Kun had ever seen. Ten was completely at home in those kinds of outfits, but Kun was unsure of how it would look on him. For the lounge and casino floor, he was to dress in one of the suits Ten had purchased, preferably a match to Johnny if possible but not a necessity. However, when they were inside of the apartment, he was to be as close to naked as possible, ready for his Master to use as he sees fit. 

Ten joined him in the mirror and smoothed out the shoulders of his blazer and adjusted the collar. “It looks good on you, he’ll be pleased with this one. Maybe we can color your hair tomorrow before you go back home. Maybe blue? The shade is nice on you.”

“And have matching hair with Doyoung? Wouldn’t it make Johnny angry?”

“Probably, but that’s the point. Punishments aren’t as bad as he makes it seem. It adds to the fun. Johnny enjoyed giving them out, and I personally always liked to receive them,” Ten replied with a sly wink. Ten tousled up his hair, running his fingers through it to fluff up the style, and nodded approvingly. “So you remember everything you need to do later when you come back to the apartment with him, right?”

“Go change and then come back to present myself for him and wait for him to tell me what he wants me to do. Address him properly, keep my head lowered, stay quiet unless given permission to speak or he asks me a direct question. Anything I am missing?” Kun ran through the verbal checklist Ten had told him over lunch. The endless amount of patience Ten had while waiting for Kun to stop rambling and apologizing every few minutes for asking so many questions. He was grateful to Ten for taking so much time to really pore over everything he hadn’t thought to ask Johnny, and more so, thankful Johnny had stayed true to his word to help him learn what he expected. 

“Yes, you’re missing the main idea,” Ten teased as he spun Kun around and cupped his cheeks, feeling the heat rise in his hands as panic flashed across his face. “The main thing is to enjoy yourself. You’re going to please him, but it’s also pleasure for you. Embrace the raw sexuality of it and build a connection, it will be so worth it. Anyway, ready to head down? I think Doyoungie should be down there - Jungwoo said they’ve been hanging out all day, and I could use a stronger drink.”

“Jesus, yes. I’ve actually felt bad for leaving him, and I want to check on him.” Kun exhaled and steeled his nerves with a half-smile to Ten as he moved his hands. “And uh...Ten, thank you. You know - for everything today.”

Ten’s pierced brow drew close together as his forehead wrinkled in confusion. He let out a small scoff and pinched Kun’s cheek as if he were a child. “Of course. Silly bear, why wouldn’t I help you? We’re probably going to see a lot of each other and like I said, I want us to be friends.”

Ten led the way down to the lounge, stopping on the floor above the casino. For New Year’s day, the casino was busier than Kun would have expected. But the slots rolled and clicked into place, players called their hands and cards. Kun stopped along the railing in the same place Johnny had watched him from the night before, running his hand over the metal bar he watched the tables from above. The floor was so different from here, so effortless, a well-oiled machine and on this side, Kun respected the upset in the system caused by their game. 

It made Kun wonder how many people knew what went on behind the scenes here, or how many even cared. How many people below knew of the true nature of the establishment to begin with, and further, how many of the staff were in on the operation. The exhausting amount of effort to keep a place like this off of the police radar, even with Johnny mentioning the chief was under his payroll. Ten slightly cupped his elbow and pulled him away towards the lounge, tucked away at the back of the second floor. Outside, a thick-necked, muscular bouncer barring the door with his enormous body and head. Ten flashed a radiating smile as they passed, motioning for Kun to enter first. 

Inside....was nothing like what Kun expected. There were both men and women dancing from poles while wealthy businessmen leered and whistled to them, offering money for their attention and vague air-blown kisses. Couches in the low neon lights, with escorts curled up against the sides of loud, red-faced drunks as they shared stories of whatever accomplishments were paying for the night. Some of the staff inside wore the faintest attire, one-piece lingerie or open front shirts to show off their assets. 

“Ten, is this a sex club?” Kun muttered out, his voice barely above a whisper. He pressed closer to Ten’s side, lips brushing against the shell of his ear and the array of piercings in it. 

“I don’t know if I’d say that, although it happens here a lot. It’s not uncommon to see the businessmen getting serviced. We have a very thorough cleaning staff come in at 6am and deep clean after every night. This is where most of the business is facilitated, heads of the divisions have meetings here, some come up to cash in on what they won downstairs. But it’s all members of the Seo family, though Johnny’s fathers men are some of the worst. They’re very….old-school. Rough, aggressive. We’ve had to throw a few of them out, even some who served the family for years. Come on, I see Woo.”

They made their way across the room, Ten walking with purpose as he strode over to the bar. In no time, he slid up next to the cute boy behind the bar that Kun could only assume was Jungwoo based on the deep kiss they exchanged. Across from Jungwoo, Kun recognized the head of blue hair and broke into a wide grin. He slipped his arms around Doyoung’s neck from behind, hooking his chin on his shoulder as he tightened his hug. “Doyoungie~ is everything okay? Are you okay?”

“Kun! Jesus, I was worried about you — I tried to call and text but you never answered or replied. I’ve been panicking most of the day but Jungwoo here kept assuring me everything was fine,” replied Doyoung as he moved Kun’s arms to spin around and give him a proper hug, holding on to him tightly. “But what about you — are you okay? Do you realize what you’re supposed to do? Like, do you know how any of this shit actually works?”

Kun nodded as he pulled back and slid into the barstool next to Doyoung, still gripping onto the sleeve of his sheer shirt, the black organza crinkling in his hand. “Yeah, I know what it is and I think I get it. Ten really helped me understand better. Johnny-”

“Master,” Ten interrupted, lightly grabbing Kun’s arm across the counter. “You’re on the casino floor. This is officially his turf, he’s in control of everything. Out here, you should call him Master or Sir. If you absolutely must refer to him by name, use Youngho-ssi. He only uses Johnny with a select few - Yuta, Jaehyun, Yongie, myself...maybe a small handle of others - it’d be too casual for you to use it out here. His name has more power when people realize who he is.”

Kun nodded his understanding as he chewed on his lip. Doyoung shot Ten a dirty glare, turning his nose up at his hand on Kun. He plucked the offending thing off as if it were a diseased animal, brushing off the spot where it had been. “You’re Ten, right? Jungwoo told me a lot about you. You’re the dealer who was palming cards last night, and kept cheating,” Doyoung said with a bite to his tone. He picked up the strawberry from the rim of his glass and bit down, chewing on the fruit. 

“Yup, that’s me! You’re Kun’s best friend - Doyoungie, right? Jungwoo kept messaging me about how cute you were up close. He thinks you look like a bunny, and watching you eat the strawberry, I actually see it! You’re really pretty.”

Doyoung’s annoyance at Kun’s new ‘friend’ skyrocketed at the comment, pulling the top off the strawberry and tossing the stub in his empty glass. Before he could spit out a witty reply, Ten announced he was going to borrow Jungwoo for a moment and lead him away, leaving the other two at the bar. Doyoung glared as they disappeared and scoffed. “I don’t like him.’

“Why not? He’s been immensely helpful. He’s been telling me all the things I should do to please Master. I think he’s really nice, Doyoungie,” Kun teased, mimicking Ten’s tone with a cheesy grin. “Besides, I want to hear more about this Jaehyun guy. He seemed really terrifying.”

“I-oh God, Kun, Jaehyunnie took amazing care of me. Hell, it’s probably the best sex I’ve ever had. Like a roller coaster, hard and fast, teeth chattering and tossing your body around as you go through the ride. But there are times when it’s really soft and smooth, and you enjoy the anticipation of what might come next. And he’s actually nicer when he’s not putting on the appearance of badass mafia mofo,” Doyoung rambled, all of it running together in a mess of words as his shoulder sagged and he began to stare off into his drink. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, chewing his lip between brief pauses. As if he forgot his place, Doyoung shook his head and snapped his gaze up to Kun. “But tell me about Seo Youngho. He’s the one I am worried about. He threatened to kill both of us last night.”

Kun stalled for a moment, trying to think of how to explain how he reasoned past that issue, and he felt Doyoung’s hand on his arm, his grounding force. “Yeah, he did, and I went with him because I wanted to save our asses. I wanted to protect Xiaojun, he’s the whole reason we were doing this to begin with. But Master…” Kun trailed off as a man slid up to the right of Doyoung’s side, an arm slithering around his waist. 

“Well, who are you beauties? Don’t think I’ve seen ya ‘round here?” The greasy man sneered, leaning into Doyoung, the scent of liquor heavy on his breath, and Doyoung grimaced and turned his head. 

“We’re not here for you, we’re waiting to meet someone,” Doyoung snapped back, recoiling away and pushing the man off of him. “Find someone else.”

“Sexy little twink bitches like you are just my type, so mouthy that just need a thick cock in it,” he retorted. For some reason, the disgusting pig of a man felt compelled to adjust his balls and dick in his pants and grabbed Doyoung’s hand, pushing against the half-chub forming. 

“Well, I’ll let you know when I find one.” Doyoung stood up and somehow managed to be taller than the man, peering down his thin nose at the man and tightened his grip. The man groaned and tried to pull Doyoung off of him. “You’re disgusting and unless you have a death wish, I would go put your sweaty paws somewhere else. Otherwise you’ll end up missing your favorite appendage — well, if there’s anything there to find.”

Doyoung pushed the man away from them and turned back to his drink, sucking the last of it through the straw with a loud slurp. Kun watched as the fat businessman waddled away, returning to the table tucked in the corner. From the corner of his eyes, he saw one of the kids from last night - the rainbow highlight one? Haechan, maybe? - staring at them with a concerned frown on his face. Kun really wanted to know why this barely legal kid was floating around a lounge where strippers worked the poles, and men were getting serviced by the staff less than 20 feet away from the entrance.

“Sorry, I hate guys like that,” Doyoung began, looking around for Jungwoo and slouched in his stool, toying with his empty glass and straw. “I probably should have told you, right? About where I’ve been working?”

“You’re not interning at the school’s accounting department?” Kun waved the other bartender over, briefly wondering where Ten had taken Jungwoo since he was supposed to be working. “I figured you were doing another job too, just didn’t know what. No one comes home at 4am every night from an office job.”

“I still intern but they cut hours down to twice a week. The other days I’ve been working at a club, dancing and...you know - sex,” Doyoung mumbled, looking out of the corner of his eye. “I don’t care what other people think, Kun. But you...you’re my best friend. I couldn’t handle it if you hated me for it, or thought it was disgusting.”

“I would never find you disgusting, Doyoung. You actually keep the apartment pretty spotless. And sex work...I don’t mind what you do if you like it and you’re safe. I am more worried something might happen. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Kun reached out and held onto Doyoung’s hand, leaning to rest his head on his shoulder.

“Yeah…” 

Admittedly, he had worried about the same thing for the past two years now. But all of that was different now - he wouldn’t have to go back to work as long as he stayed with Jaehyun, who was more than willing to take care of him and Doyoung definitely didn’t mind. Doyoung ordered another round of drinks, a bright pink fruit cocktail for himself and straight JD for Kun. Neither of them said anything more until the bartender returned with their liquor and Doyoung cleared his throat to break the silence. “So, a toast? To finding a good sugar daddy to pay for us for the next year and a happy birthday?”

Kun cast a sideways glance at Doyoung with the shake of his head, fighting back a laugh and met the toast. “To serving a Master.”

“Happy birthday, Kun,” Doyoung said before sucking down half his drink in one gulp. He set his glass on the counter and looked around the lounge. Some of the patrons were trying to coax some of the serving girls into the laps, their boisterous laughs filling the room. He briefly caught the sweaty pig groping one of the servers passing by, a hand cupping the curve of the young boy’s ass and he rolled his eyes in disgust. “Where’s Ten and Jungwoo?”

“Not sure? I would like to meet Jungwoo though. Ten gets really giddy when he talks about him.”

“I’m going to go look for them. Are you okay for a few minutes?” Doyoung stood up from his chair and picked up his drink, scanning the room once more. 

“Yeah, I don’t see how I can get into trouble here. Everything here is Joh-Master’s, right?” 

Doyoung jerked his head around to Kun with a questioning tilt. He considered Kun’s argument, tongue wrapping around his straw and taking a sip. Kun, as pure and innocent as he was at times, was painfully oblivious to a lot of things, and Doyoung debated telling him. He erred on the side of his better judgment. “Stay here, I’ll be back in a few minutes. I’m just running to the bathroom. I think the really young kids from last night are in here, so they’ll help you if there are any issues.”

“It’ll be fine, Doyoungie. Master and the other should be here soon,” Kun answered as he pushed Doyoung towards the sign pointing to the bathroom with a shooing wave and returned to his drink, swirling the whiskey around in the glass. Briefly, he wondered how Xiaojun’s date with Hendery was going. He probably needed to get his phone back from Yuta before he went home so he could message Johnny when he was on his way over. 

Kun bobbed his head to the music, listening to the bass blasting through the lounge, when he felt a possessive arm slid around his waist and he broke into a smile, leaning back. But the body behind him was unfamiliar, soft in all the wrong places and the overwhelming of cheap cologne and liquor assaulted his nose. His face contorted as he quickly pulled himself free and spun around, his face coming within inches of the sweaty man from before. “Sorry, you must have me mistaken for someone else,” Kun said with a nervous chuckle. He pushed the man’s hand down away from his waist, trying to turn his stool to put the back edge between them as a buffer. 

“I’m not looking for anyone in particular. Your friend was an idiot to run his mouth off at me, I should cut his tongue out for his tone. You know who I am, boy?” The man put a hand on the back of the stool and spun it around to crowd against Kun, squeezing into his space until his back digging into the bar top. He ran a thick, grubby paw up Kun’s leg, resting on his thigh and rubbing the muscle. “I’m Choi Jangwon, head of the Anam district jo-pok. I’m about to be filthy rich once this idiot boy of the Seo family agrees to my terms.”

“Is that so? Idiot boy of the Seo family?” 

Kun’s gaze slipped over the man’s shoulder to the booming voice, falling on Johnny’s and his breath stopped. The raging fury burning in Johnny’s eyes would have had him falling on the floor in front of him if it weren’t for being seated in the stool and held in place by Choi. “M-master…”

“Kitten.”


	4. Loving Your Vibe

Kun swallowed. There was something feral in Johnny's eyes. They peered into his core and he fought the shudder running down his spine. Choi's grip on his thigh vanished as the pasty man was quick to back away, and Kun moved beside Johnny. To the side, he saw Ten and Jungwoo rushing over, with Doyoung not far behind them. Silence loomed in the air. Choi licked at the sweat lining his lip and dabbed his forehead.

"Youngho-ssi, I didn't mean—" he began, but Johnny's hand was quick to cut him off. The back of his palm flew across his cheek, the golden tiger eye stone cutting into the flesh. The resounding smack landing on the side of his face echoed throughout the lounge, casting eyes towards their direction. Yet no one bothered the group and continued with their evening, leaving the men to their business.

"I see you're enjoying yourself at my casino, Choi," Johnny pulled a cloth from his blazer pocket. A disgusted frown as he wiped the spit and traces of blood from his knuckles. "I invited you here as my guest, and this is how you repay my generosity? Ungrateful piece of shit."

Johnny turned his attention to Kun. His finger hooked under Kun's chin as he lifted his pet's head. He flashed a warm smile and pressed his lips to the top of Kun's forehead. "I'm sorry I was late, kitten. Are you okay?"

Kun's heart raced as he nodded, his hands coming up to hold on to Johnny's lapels. He wanted to look away, but Johnny held his jaw in place. "Yes, Master," he managed, barely above a whisper. Equal parts of him were terrified and excited to be back in Johnny's presence. The hand at the base of his spine drew him closer to Johnny's chest. "I am okay, thank you."

"Good. I was planning to show you around the lounge but I think another night might be better. I would rather have you to myself tonight." Johnny ran his thumb over Kun's cheek. Then he turned to Choi, still cowering against the railing. For a moment, he debated if he wanted to prove his dominance and control over Kun in front of the man. He could ask Kun to do anything he wanted. But the fear in Choi's eyes and the tension in Kun's body already conceded the fact. The pathetic creature didn't deserve to see any part of his pet.

"Go up to the penthouse and get ready for me. I'll be there shortly, my pet. I just have some business to finish here," Johnny whispered into Kun's ear. His hand pressed into the small of his back with a hint of possession. He motioned for Ten to take Kun, beckoning him with his head. A restless silence stifled the air around the small group, with only the bass of the lounge throbbing. Ten whispered to Kun, slipping his arm through his and the two walked out away from the table. Johnny counted to twenty in his head.

He turned to the arrogant asshole, breathing out through his nose. A plastic grin as he clasped onto Choi's shoulder, his large palm wrapping all the way over. "Let's talk Choi — I invited you here as my guest, after all. Woo, bring us some drinks and send something up to my room for Kun.”

Johnny guided Choi over to the table, arm draped over him as if they were lifelong friends. The smile on his face was far from authentic, the cordial tone a long cry from sincere. Even as he offered for Choi to sit first, the older man hesitated, a nervous gaze scanning Johnny’s for his true intentions. Instead, Johnny sat down opposite of him and reached for the champagne. Both hands on the bottle, he refilled Choi’s glass and handed it back to him with a small bow of his head. 

“Cheers, my friend.” Johnny raised his glass to Choi, as did Jaehyun. As his father had taught him, he waited for the eldest to drink first. As Choi drank his, Johnny turned his head to the side and drank from his as well. He wiped his mouth and set the glass down, then clapped his hands together, the loud smack causing Choi to jerk in his seat.

“Ah, where are my manners? Jaehyun, you might want to send your bunny away. We’re about to discuss business and I don’t think he’d find it particularly interesting."

"I prefer to stay, actually," Doyoung answered. Jaehyun snorted when Johnny whipped his head around to stare at him. But Doyoung refused to back down and matched his wide-eyed gaze with every speck of defiance he could muster. "I respect you are Kun's master, but you're not mine. And I haven't seen my Master all day, so I am going to stay."

Johnny angled his head to the side. He chuckled and rubbed his forehead, pinching the space between his brows. "Jesus, I knew you'd be the fucking annoying one. That's why I didn't pick you, even if you're pretty. Jaehyun, teach your pet some manners, or I will borrow him long enough to for him to learn some fucking respect."

"I'll work on it with him. I spoiled him too much last night, but it won't happen again," Jaehyun smacked Doyoung's ass, making his back arch forward under the force. But Doyoung quieted down under the look Jaehyun gave him and huffed as he crossed his arms with a pop of his hip. Jaehyun chuckled at the soft pout of his cheeks and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Come on, pumpkin. Behave and you'll get a treat later.”

"Now, Choi-ssi, I invited you here because you've been barking at my doorstep for years now. Asking for the support of the Seo family because Bang Yongguk wouldn't. Finally, you had something of interest to me. I was prepared to make a hefty little offer to you for it. But no, you decided to come to my house as my guest, insult me, and start trying to fuck with my pet. Is there a reason you're touching something that isn't yours, Choi?"

"I-I'm sorry, Youngho-ssi. I didn't know he was yours. I didn't recognize him and he wasn't marked or anything....I-I just thought he was a new piece of merchandise floating 'round here," the disgusting man stuttered out, realizing the shift in the atmosphere as Johnny’s gaze darkened. Beads of sweat lined his forehead that he dabbed with the wrought handkerchief in his hand. As Johnny leaned closer to him, Choi tried to shift away, scooting to the side. "Usually they have s-something."

"I haven't given him one yet, but you know damn well anything in this room is mine unless I say otherwise. Keep your filthy fucking hands off of him, or I'll break every single one of your fingers and shove them so far up your ass they'll be coming out of your mouth. Got it?" 

Johnny didn't bother waiting for an answer and rose to his feet, sneering down at the man shaking in his seat. He popped his neck to the side. Then buttoned his coat with a scoff and bent down to grab the champagne flute. As Johnny chugged the champagne, he grimaced and looked at the now empty glass. "Jaehyun, this shit is disgusting. Who brought this?"

"I believe Choi-ssi did, it's not one of our usual brands," Jaehyun replied as he lounged back. He pulled Doyoung down into his lap, guiding him to straddle his thighs. Doyoung's arms instantly wound around his neck until he was comfortable. Jaehyun's gaze left his bunny to fall on the man sitting across from him on the couch, darkening as he slid a hand up Doyoung's back. "Bunny, did Choi-ssi touch you too?"

"Yes Master, he made me touch his pathetic dick. Yours is so much bigger and better. He moved to Kun when I went to the restroom." Doyoung turned and shot the man an icy stare. "I told him to leave us alone, but he didn't listen."

The tip of Jaehyun's tongue slid along his teeth as he stared up at Doyoung's delicate side profile. Sharp angled jawline, narrow nose and wide eyes, dark like autumn chestnuts. He loved how feisty and outgoing he was; his bark was far worse than his bite. The corners of his lips turned up as he gripped the back of Doyoung's neck and turned his head to face him again. They locked onto each other and Jaehyun couldn't look away. "Hyung, what would happen if Choi went missing?"

"Yongguk-ssi might thank me. I'd be doing him a favor. It's not like the district under Choi's control brings him much money. If anything, he loses more gambling it all away than he makes in profit. But he'd probably want him back relatively intact. What do you have in mind?" Johnny picked up the champagne and looked at the bottle. He didn't care for the way some of the smaller street gangs dealt with their own business. Especially the ones who thought harassing old shop owners and landlords for 'protection fees' was the best method. It made a bitter taste flood his mouth, much like the cheap-ass champagne he was holding.

Choi shifted in his seat, eyes darting between Johnny and Jaehyun. He swallowed and ran a finger along his collar, trying to loosen the slack tie. Jaehyun continued to stare at his pet, tightening his arm around Doyoung's waist. "Can we take his hand? Those fucking filthy paws dirtied my bunny's body. He doesn't deserve to keep it."

Johnny gave him no answer. Instead, he smashed the champagne bottle over Choi's head. The man let out a pained scream as blood and alcohol trickled down his skull. Before he could move, Johnny pulled out a knife from his back pocket and plunged it into his hand, through the tabletop below. "Be fucking grateful that I don't have the time or energy to deal with cleaning up your fucking body. Transfer ownership of the Anam-gu district buildings to me within 24 hours. Don't ever show your face in my casino again. Jaehyun, do whatever you want, as long as he remains alive. I want him to be a reminder to anyone who thinks they can try to take what's mine.”

With a snap of his fingers, two of his men walked over to the table and Johnny gave a curt nod, ignoring the man's protests and pathetic tears. Johnny said a brief good night to Jaehyun and walked out of the lounge. He didn't bother to stay to watch the rest. He had something much better waiting for him upstairs.

*****

"Kitten, I'm home," he called out as he stepped into the penthouse and out of his shoes. Johnny was surprised there wasn't an answer, as Kun should have been ready by now. He had made sure to stop by the control room on the way up, letting Yongie know to give Kun access to the apartment and pick up his cellphone to return to him. He had wanted to give Kun time to get ready and settled into the mood before coming up to play with him.

Walking into the living room, Johnny found Ten sitting on the couch with a glass of wine, a second empty glass next to it. "He's changing and getting ready, as you like.”

"Good. Thank you for helping him," Johnny said, tossing his jacket onto one of the lounge chairs. He leaned down and gave a platonic kiss to the top of Ten's head. "I appreciate your help today, Ten. Nice suit, by the way."

Ten grunted in protest and elbowed him away. "Thanks, you paid for it. Noble Valenti, 2020 collection. And I'm not doing all this shit for you. He's a good kid, Johnny. I don't want him to get hurt. Or you, you fucking idiot."

Johnny poured some wine into the glass, not bothering to get a new one, and sat down on the couch across from Ten. "He’s older than you. By like a month or so. And what do you mean? Of course, I'm not going to hurt him. You know I am not like that."

"Maybe not physically. But emotionally, you might. You need to be careful if you want to keep him around. He's here for you and he wants to make this work. Considering the situation, he's putting in a full effort to learn about everything he can do to please you. He's genuinely trying, Johnny."

“Care to elaborate then? You’re being vague as hell. Say what’s on your mind,” Johnny motioned for him to continue. He reclined back, resting an arm on top of the couch cushion, waiting for the critique he knew Ten was holding back.

“I’m saying I know you, Johnny. I’ve known you since I was 16, and you dragged my ass out of that cheap whorehouse in Thailand. I probably know you better than you know yourself.” 

Johnny scoffed and shook his head. He rolled his eyes, the corner of his mouth lifting in a sarcastic grin. He looked to the hallway, wondering what his pet was up to. If Ten was staring at him, he acted as if he wore blinders and couldn’t see him. He sniffed, rubbing the bottom of his nose as he furrowed his brow. “So where is he?”

“Don’t change the fucking subject, Johnny. You’re deflecting. You do that when you want to avoid facing the truth. Admit it - I know you. I bet you didn’t even ask Kun anything about himself before getting him in a contract, or getting to know him at all. You just think with your dick and the fact that he’s pretty.” 

“Where are you getting all of this from?”

“Are you forgetting already? I was your slave too, at one point. Two years, you never voluntarily asked me anything about myself. Never showed any interest in anything I cared about. Everything you know about me is something you either learned after the fact, or something I told you repeatedly.”

“You sound jealous. Is it a competition?” Johnny asked, turning to Ten. A sly grin as he thought he had gained the upper hand. It was a low shot, but there was a chance it would work to throw Ten off.

This was the game Johnny wanted to play. Ten sighed and finished his drink. He wasn’t about to get into a huge blowout with him over this. He spun the empty glass between his fingers, letting the silence settle. He couldn't place exactly what it was, but he could see it. The difference in the way Johnny was around Kun. In almost ten years, he had never seen Johnny like this. Not even when they were together.

He smiled to himself with a small hum and a tilt of his head. Ten stood up and realigned his jacket, walking towards the door. As he passed Johnny, he stopped and put a hand on his shoulder. "Just...talk to him? Like a real person. He's your slave, but he's also human and he deserves to be treated like one. Just because you're his master doesn't mean you can't get to know him on a personal level. You might find there's more to him than a thick ass and cute dimples."

Johnny watched as Ten walked out of the apartment in silence, letting his words sink in. As the door clicked shut, he grabbed his wine and finished it in one swig. With a frustrated groan, he set the glass back down and leaned forward to put his head in his hands. Johnny dug the heels of his palm into his eyes, trying to get rid of the headache known as Ten. He hated admitting when Ten was right, as the younger often never let him live it down.

So wrapped up in his head, Johnny didn't hear the door to Kun's bedroom open. It wasn't until he felt a pair of soft hands on his shoulders and neck, massaging the tension out. He groaned as Kun's hands worked into the muscles of his neck, kneading the tightest spots with his fingers. "You're tense. Are you angry, Master?"

Johnny let out a sigh as he relaxed, an idle hand reaching behind him to hold Kun's wrist loosely. He let Kun rub the soreness out of his neck and shoulders, closing his eyes and enjoying the pressure. Finally, he lifted Kun's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the tops of his knuckles. "No kitten, I am not angry. Not with you. I didn't like seeing someone else touching you. I—what is this?"

He caught sight of the outfit Kun was wearing from the corner of his eye. His mind short-circuited, and Johnny sat up, turning to look behind him. Tightening his grip around Kun's wrist, he pulled Kun around the couch to stand in front of him. "Show me see what you have on."

"M-master...," Kun trailed off. His head bowed demurely, hands clasped behind his back as he stood under Johnny's scrutiny. Despite not looking at Johnny, Kun heard him suck in a breath. He suppressed the urge to smile, knowing he had done the right thing. His outfit pleased Johnny and hearing his reaction gave him more confidence. A small flame stirred inside of him, rising. Already he was hard inside the lace, the soft fabric rubbing between his legs and against his cock.

Johnny wanted to curse himself at the shudder traveling down his spine. Looking over at Kun standing in front of him, waiting for him. The pink lace covering his body, perfectly accentuating his skin. It stretched across his chest, white and pink flowers over sheer organza. The simple panties around Kun's hip and cupping his ass, hardly concealing anything. Fuck, he loved that ass and couldn't wait to be inside it again. So intoxicating the effect Kun had on him, so different from the others before him. Weakness was not something Johnny was proud of. Yet Kun got under his skin in the most frustrating way and hardly a day had passed. Kun avoided looking up at him, head lowered in submission. "Look at me. I want to see your face.”

Kun straightened his spine and drew his shoulders back, lifting his gaze from the floor. Johnny watched him like he was a starved dog, ready to devour him. Fingers danced under the lacy hem of the panties until they slid behind to grab his ass. Johnny tightened his grip around his wrist and pulled him closer. "Do you like it, Master?"

"It's perfect. You're perfect just like this, kitten."

Kun flushed. "It feels a little embarrassing. I'm not like Ten, Sir, I'm not as small or skinny as he is.”

Johnny looked up, digging fingers into the mound of Kun's ass. "I don't want Ten. There's a reason you're here and he's not. I asked him to help you because I trust him, and I knew you were still hesitating. Ten could help ease some of that. Now, do you want to keep asking me about him, or will you thank me for paying for all these beautiful items?"

"You're not going to punish me, Master?"

Johnny chuckled and pulled Kun down onto his lap, running a hand over the pink top. "What have you done to get punished?"

"Choi-ssi," Kun replied. Johnny's fingers moved over his thigh and paused, sinking into it. He said nothing else for a moment, instead stared down at the way Johnny's entire palm covered the muscle. Slowly, Johnny's hand slid higher, up his thigh to the juncture of his hip and along his side and Kun's breath hitched. He focused on the pressure as Johnny's hand settled at the base of his throat. "Master, I—"

"You didn't do anything wrong, kitten. You can't control what others do and it's not fair for you to receive punishment for their misjudgment." Johnny's grip around Kun's throat tightened, making him whimper at the pressure. The sound went straight to his dick, twitching in his slacks. Kun had a long, graceful neck — perfect for decorating. He watched the pulse of Kun's vein, bobbing with each breath. Before he even realized what he was doing, Johnny leaned into it. Johnny latched on, sucking at the spot beneath his jaw near his pulse point. The taste of Kun's skin on his tongue drove his possessiveness, and he growled against the flesh. "But you do belong to me. No one else gets to see this side of you."

The softness was gone, and Johnny's arm circled Kun's waist. Kun let out a shameful moan and rocked against Johnny's lap. A dangerous flash of jealousy in his dark eyes as he cupped Kun's cheek and pulled their foreheads together. "You're mine, understand? I am going to show you just how good I fuck you. Did you learn how to present yourself for me?"

"Yes, Master," Kun replied obediently. Johnny nipped at the underside of his jaw, tilting his head back. He felt Johnny's fingers curl into his hair in a tight grip. Kun groaned, hands on Johnny's chest to steady himself.

"And Ten took you to get tested, correct? The results were clean, as I expected. I can make you mine, inside and out." Johnny felt the restraint in Kun's body disappearing, the hardness of his cock brushing against his thigh as Kun rutted against him. Kun leaned into him, an attempt to capture his lips in a kiss. Johnny chuckled and jerked his head back, pulling him away. His gaze raked over the long curve of Kun's neck, up to the pout on his lips. He smirked, leaning up to let his lips graze against Kun's, grip tight in his hair to hold him in place. The scent of the lavender shampoo clung to it, the soft texture like silk between his fingers. With a harsh tug, he pulled Kun's head more, not missing the soft gasp that escaped his lips.

"Uh uh, kitten. I told you before. That's a level of intimacy we're not at. It's one of the few lines I draw between us. Now, show me you can be a good boy and kneel in position."

Kun whined and chewed on his lip as he nodded. "I-I'm sorry. Master."

He slid off of Johnny's lap and onto the floor, remembering how Ten had shown him earlier. The basic presentation of service. Whenever Johnny commanded it, Kun was to kneel, shoulders back, and head down with his hands in his lap, palms down on his thighs. Every scene would start this way. Kun was to accept whatever Master offered him, whether reward or punishment and to thank him for it.

Johnny leaned back and spread his legs. He watched the way Kun's breath caught as he palmed himself over his slacks. Slowly, he began to jerk himself off, not bothering to remove them. "You look so beautiful like that. Did you prepare yourself for me?"

"Yes, Master." Before going down to the lounge, he had prepared himself in the shower, as Ten had said.

"Show me then. Let me see you, spread yourself." Johnny gripped the length of his cock, bulging against the restraint of his pants. He grinned as Kun's gaze flicked up with a subtle lick of his lip. A pink tint dusted his face and chest, almost matching his outfit. So beautiful, he thought.

It was almost embarrassing how hard Kun already was, the head poking out above the lace hem. Johnny hadn't even touched him yet, but he was so turned on. He shifted his legs out from under him, as his fists opened and closed on the tops of his thighs. Kun leaned back and slowly spread his legs in front of Johnny. Risking a glance at him through the valley of his thighs, Kun tilted his head to the side and ran a hand over his chest. The delicate lace and silks brushed over his nipples, and he bit back a moan at the friction. Johnny stared down at him with a hungry expression, lusty arousal in his hazelnut eyes.

"Continue. I want to see how you fingered yourself open for me. Look at me when you do it. "

Kun dropped his knees open a little wider, the hand covering himself moving down behind his sack. He pulled the lace to the side, exposing his entrance to Johnny, and circled it with two fingers. The stretch was nothing compared to Johnny's size, but Kun still moaned when he slipped them inside. The angle of his wrist was uncomfortable, not reaching far enough inside in this position. With Johnny here, it didn't matter. As long as he could make it look good for him, he would be rewarded with the real thing, eventually.

Johnny's eyes burned into Kun's, not looking away as he leisurely palmed himself. He synced the movements of his hand to the rhythm of Kun's fingers sliding in and out. Kun's hips bucked up each time he tried to reach further inside, frustration as his brows pulled together. The beautiful moans Kun made were music to his ears, and he groaned when Kun added a third finger.

He fucking loved how perfect Kun looked, sprawled out on the plush white carpet. Sweet dulcet sounds poured out of his mouth as he fingered himself open. Pink hair spread out around his head like a crown of rose petals. The fucked out expression on Kun's face as sweat dotted his forehead, chasing his high. Kun's ass ground into the floor, rubbing against the carpet as his thighs shook. Johnny watched how he struggled to keep his knees open as the pleasure rose. The rise in his moans, the indication he was close to coming. 

"Stop."

Kun choked back the groan in his throat, blinking up at Johnny as his fingers stilled. Confusion danced in his wide eyes, the small quiver to his lip.

"You haven't earned it yet," Johnny said, continuing to stroke his cock over his pants. He relished in the way Kun clung onto his every move with a pang of desperate hunger. With a wicked grin, he stood up from the armchair. "You come when I tell you, remember? I want you to come from my cock. Look at how hard you've made me, kitten. Don't you want me to reward you with it?"

"Yes, Master," Kun managed to choke out as he pulled out his fingers. He pushed himself up, "What do you want me to do?"

"To the bedroom." Johnny knelt and slid a hand behind Kun's neck to help him into a sitting position. He took Kun's hand in his own, turning it to the palm and pressed his lips against it. He made a trail over his wrist and pulled Kun towards him. "On your hands and knees. Like the good pet you are."

Kun scrambled to follow the command, shifting to his hands and knees. His head hung down to the floor, arms shaking slightly under the weight. He ignored the discomfort in his knees, reminding himself this was a part of their agreement. Johnny's domineering stare piercing through him, fueling his desire to please and serve him well.

"Do you hate this?" Johnny laced his fingers through the soft strands of Kun's hair, tugging to move his head up to look at him. Exerting his control over him, digging further into his headspace. Every single detail of Kun's face — the tiny mole at the end of his eyebrow, the slightly upturned tip of his nose, the cleft above his lip — just inches from him. Every part of Kun's body tensed, the beautiful bob of his throat as he swallowed. Johnny frowned. "Answer me, my pet. Do you hate being treated like this?"

"No, Sir," Kun replied, his voice breaking as he closed his eyes and tried to look away. Far from hating it, Kun found he enjoyed the commanding tone Johnny took with him. It was certainly embarrassing but he didn't mind being put in his place, not when Johnny was the one doing it. Kun felt Johnny leave a chaste kiss against his cheek, the heat of his breath fanning out on the skin. He whimpered as Johnny pulled back and stood, his body instinctively chasing Johnny's touch. Opening his eyes, Kun looked up at him with desire. "I like...you taking control."

"Good. Follow me." Johnny turned and walked towards the bedroom. Behind him, he could hear Kun following. The sound of his knees dragging across the floor, the rustle of the lace between his thighs. Obedient, just the beginning of his training and submission. Soon he would have Kun begging as he pulled the most luscious cries and moans from him. Even more so, Johnny loved how well he reacted to Kun. Normally, he was able to restrain himself more, but Kun...

Kun was his weakness. Something about him drove him insane, testing him. Maybe it was the feeling of something new and different, the prospect of a new full-time slave. Maybe the way Kun tasted. Johnny didn't know but he was irrevocably drawn to him. He pushed open the bedroom, glancing over to the pile of bags as he walked in. He began unbuttoning his shirt while he turned back to the door and watched as Kun shuffled in a few steps behind him. He smiled at the sight, the sway of Kun's hips and ass as he crawled across the floor. "You did wonderful, my pet. You may sit on the bed."

As Kun reached the bed and crawled up on the edge of the bed, Johnny walked over to the closet. He pulled the shirt off and tossed it to the floor. "Have you looked inside here yet?"

"No Sir. Ten said you would show me later."

Johnny hummed, pulling open the doors and switched on the light. He stepped aside, revealing the contents inside. Several rows of rope lined one side of the wall, a rainbow of colors all neatly tied into bundles. Canes, crops, floggers, paddles, different sized dildos, plugs, and vibrators. Cuffs and straps of leather with hooks, bars with hooks on them. Gags with silicone balls attached to the center, clamps with chains dangling from them. Blindfolds and hood of leather to decorative lace. "These are all for you. Or rather, for me to use on you. I'll start with the basics here, and when I think you are ready, I will bring in the more advanced items."

Johnny stepped into the closet and gathered the items he wanted to use first. He pulled the flogger, a series of cushioned straps, a plug, and one of the vibrating dildos. Returning to the bed, he set the items down on the floor and knelt in front of Kun. His hand soothed over the red marks on his knees, gently massaging over the joints.

He looked up at Kun and cradled his face between his hands. The tone in his voice shifted, the dominant edge slipping away for a brief moment. "My pet, do you remember what to do if it gets to be too much? I don't want to hurt you."

"Yes, Master. I can use my safeword," Kun answered, hesitantly reaching to touch Johnny's hand. He leaned into the touch, letting his cheek settle against the palm and he smiled down at Johnny. Despite the hard pounding of his heart in his chest, Kun felt safe with him.

"Correct. And what is your safeword?"

"Salmon."

"Excellent." Johnny stood up and kissed the top of Kun's head, holding him for a moment as they simply breathed together. He waited until he felt Kun relax in his arms, the steady rise and fall of his shoulders as he exhaled. And then it began. "Move into the center of the bed."

His hands slid under Kun's knees, lifting him to help position him on the bed to the pillows. Then he bent down to pick up the leather cuffs, tossing them on the bed next to Kun. Johnny stripped himself of his pants before crawling on the mattress. He ran a reverent hand up Kun's calf, loving the supple flesh beneath his palm. "You're so fucking beautiful like this, kitten. All dressed up and spread open for me."

Johnny climbed on top of Kun, letting him feel the weight of his cock between his thighs. The visible outline of Kun's straining against the lace, a wet patch forming at the head. He reached for the cuffs and lifted Kun's wrist. Placing a kiss on the pulse point, Johnny ran his hand up Kun's arm and back again before attaching the cuff. He repeated the process for the other one and leaned down until he was an inch away from Kun's lips. "On your knees, kitten."

He slid off to the side as Kun moved to obey. Johnny reached down beside the headboard and pulled a leather strap up. With his palm on his shoulders, Johnny pushed Kun down onto the mattress. He grabbed Kun's wrist, and once more, pressed his mouth to the cuff and over the knuckles with a smug grin. He attached the first restraint to the hook of the cuff and let Kun's arm fall to the bed. As Johnny circled the bed, he did the same to Kun's other wrist.

It was like a banquet. Kun's arms stretched across the mattress, bound by the cuff with little room to move himself up. His knees tucked under his chest, spread just enough for the head of his cock to peek out the side of the lace panties. As gorgeous as they were, they would get in his way and he didn't want to ruin them yet, as they were brand new. Johnny peeled them down Kun's thighs, before lifting each knee and sliding them off completely. He picked up the next restraint and ran his hand up the back of Kun's thigh. His fingers latched onto the thickness of Kun's ass, kneading it roughly. He felt a shiver run down Kun's spine, pushing back into his touch. Desperate for more.

Johnny grinned, watching how Kun squirmed already. He slid the restraint around his thigh and attached the smaller cuff around his calf, binding Kun's leg to itself. When he attached the other, he stepped back to admire his prize. Kun's entrance taunted him, teased him. Prepared and ready to be filled. In tying Kun up, Johnny had gone soft, but seeing his pet tied up and held open was enough to send a surge down to his cock. He reached out and circled Kun's hole, teasing the entrance with his middle finger. "Beautiful."

Johnny's finger slipped inside, and Kun let out a low moan. He tried to draw his arms closer to his body, but the restraints held him in place. And immediately, it clicked why Johnny tied him up. The adrenaline rush of trying to react to his touch, and being unable to. On instinct, he tried in vain to pull on the straps, whimpering when they refused to budge. He heard Johnny chuckle behind him as he dragged his finger out.

"Remind me pet — what is the rule about coming?" Johnny asked, moving to pick up the small pink vibrator from the floor. He retrieved the lube from the nightstand and knelt on the bed behind Kun.

Kun buried his face into the mattress, feeling the bed dip with Johnny's weight. The heat of his hand sliding down his spine. The touch was simple but enough to get the blood pumping through his veins to his cock. He should have felt more degraded, being lectured like a forgetful child but his body reacted to every little thing Johnny said and did. He liked it. "I can only come if you give me permission, Sir," he answered, muffled by the pillow under his head.

"Very good. You're pleasing me so much with your compliance and obedience. A little more and I'll give you the reward you're so desperate for."

Johnny spread Kun's cheeks, trailing the tip of the silicon toy along the groove and teased the entrance. He flipped the switch on to the lowest setting, the onslaught of vibrations against Kun's entrance made his legs shake. A beautiful moan as he struggled against the restraints when Johnny drizzled the lube over his entrance and shoved it inside. He pushed one of the buttons on the remote and the speed shot up. Kun's fingers gripped into the sheets, a litany of gasps and moans slipping out as he clenched down around the vibrator. Johnny looked over the edge of the bed and picked up the flogger next.

The flogger in hand, Johnny leaned over Kun, kissing his shoulder blade up to his neck and ear. "You're doing so well, kitten. I can't wait to bury myself in your ass for being so good."

Moving down Kun's body, Johnny murmured a line of praise and encouragement down his spine, stopping at the dip above his tailbone. He ran the tip of the soft leather over the cheek, drawing out the anticipation. Johnny began by tapping the flogger's tails against each side. He looked down at the opening between Kun's thighs, seeing how hard he was already. Pausing, he picked up the control and turned up the vibrations again.

All the muscles in Kun's back tensed at the rising pulsations. On reflex, he tried to buck his hips forward, a dribble of precum forming at the crown of his cock. Kun sucked in a deep breath through his nose and braced himself, fighting the twitching of his hips. Johnny's soothing hand caressed his skin, releasing the tension and Kun exhaled. Johnny brushed the sweat-dampened hair back from his face and cupped his cheek. Kun turned his head to the side and was met with Johnny's evident concern. The gentle strokes down his back continued for a moment, and Kun gave into the trust of his Master with a nod.

When Johnny sensed Kun was ready, he straightened his back and tightened his hold on the handle. He leaned back and looked at the blank expanse of skin before him. Taking it in, Johnny felt his cock beginning to swell again and he started with the first blows. There was more force behind them, letting the tails lash out in a different spot each time. The budding red marks along Kun's ass and thighs. Each time, he heard Kun let out a soft gasp at the impact, clutching the sheets between his hands.

Johnny continued decorating Kun with the flogger, some hits landing on the downstroke, some on the upstroke. He changed the force, switching between soft gentle taps over the already-blooming cheeks and harder over the unmarked patches of skin. A rosy painting across it and Kun took each one so well. The sweet sounds spilling from Kun's lips made him twitch, a delicious treat to hear.

"M-master!" Kun's wrists jerked against the restraints, his knees trying to draw together. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, his bottom lip raw from biting down on it. The strokes blended and Kun lost track of how many he had endured so far, but he wanted more. The pain was dull, more of a throbbing sensation that circulated through his body along with the buzzing vibrations of the toy in his ass. It bordered on overwhelming and his head felt foggy from it.

Kun's cry made Johnny pause, holding back the next stroke as he slid a hand over the heated, bruised skin. He let his fingers dance over the marks, dragging his nails along the flesh through the little droplets of sweat as he traced a path connecting them. "How is it, kitten? Not too much?"

Kun panted against the pillow, ignoring the little trail of drool at the corner as he swallowed. Johnny stuck the end of the handle under his chin, lifting it to look at him. Kun nodded weakly, his head felt like it weighed a ton.

"I want to hear your voice, or I won't continue." Johnny's hand slid between Kun's spread thighs, grabbing his cock. The weight of it in his hand, a testament to how much pleasure Kun took in from this. A more experienced sub would know their limits. But Johnny worried about Kun forcing himself taking too much at once. He moved his hand back and gripped Kun's balls, gently squeezing them until Kun let out a soft gasp. "Answer."

"Y-yes, Master," Kun managed, finding his voice. "It's good. Please...please may I have more?"

"More? Already greedy for more?" Johnny loved how eager Kun was, asking for more when it was his first time experiencing this. He moved the leather tails up Kun's cheek, catching the watery tears in the corner of his eyes. Kun was close to coming, but Johnny wasn't ready to reward his pet yet. He smirked as he pulled away completely and Kun let out a distressed, frustrated cry.

Setting the flogger to the side, he got off the mattress and opened the nightstand drawer. Johnny pulled out a plastic ring and turned back to Kun. "When you were preparing yourself earlier, you got excited, didn't you?"

Kun took a sharp breath. Johnny....knew?

"I asked you a question, kitten. Don't make me ask again."

Kun tried to bury his head under the pillow. He hadn't meant for it to happen, he had gotten carried away. Thoughts of the night before, imagining what would happen tonight...his mind had run away from him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, fists clenching around the sheets. He would have covered his face and head if he could move his arms. "I didn't—"

A harsh slap on his ass cut him off and Kun let out a loud gasp. Somehow, Johnny's hand stung more than the flogger, or perhaps it was because the smack landed over the crimson spots along his cheeks. Kun shook his head into the pillow, steadying his breath.

Johnny enjoyed the way the muscles of Kun's back and thighs contracted. The vivid crimson handprint on his ass, surrounded by the streaks and lashes from the flogger. He groaned at the beauty of it. "You came without my permission. You thought because I wasn't here, I wouldn't know?"

He accentuated his words with another firm slap, then rubbed his hand over the mark, soothing the inflamed skin. He grinned when another shiver ran through Kun's body. "What were you thinking about, hmm?"

"You, Sir," Kun answered honestly. There was another resounding smack to his ass as Johnny brought his hand down again, his back arching at the impact. He swallowed down a moan, unable to deny how much he was enjoying the rougher treatment. He turned to look at Johnny with a lick of his lips. "What you'd be like tonight."

"Imagining what I would do? What perverted thoughts did you imagine?"

Kun clung onto the darkness in Johnny's voice, the heavy tone as he circled the bed like a vulture for its prey. Johnny knelt on the bed and moved behind Kun to grab the vibrator. Slowly, deathly slow, Johnny pulled the toy free and Kun whined at the sudden emptiness. "You inside! I wanted..."

"Wanted me to be fucking you open with these?" Johnny held out his hand to the side of Kun's face, flexing his fingers. Just a breath away from his mouth as Kun moved to lick them. "Were yours not good enough?"

"No, Master, please..." Kun begged, following the movement of Johnny's fingers as he slid them over his cheek. If he were to turn his head, he could get them in his mouth. But the way Johnny held his head down against the pillow dared him not to move. "Yours are better."

Johnny nodded as he flashed an approving smile, slipping two fingers through Kun's parted mouth. Kun latched on like an infant, his lips wrapping around Johnny's thick fingers. "Good boy, get them wet for me."

Kun swirled his tongue around and between the two digits in his mouth, even when Johnny shoved them further into his mouth. His throat gagged at the intrusion, but he forced his stomach down. He made sure to completely coat every part of them, the bitter salty taste of sweat and himself. But he closed his eyes and let his tongue roll over them, sucking them deeper, and made it as sensual for Johnny as he could.

And it was very good to the point where Johnny's cock twitched as Kun greedily worked on his fingers. Pulling them out, Johnny reached under Kun's waist, wrapping a warm hand around his cock. He caught the beads of precum and slid it over the shaft, moving in a torturously slow pace. Without saying anything, he grabbed the cock ring and slipped it over the head and down until it sat snugly at the base and he adjusted it over Kun's balls. "There. That should stop you from coming until I allow it."

Kun groaned at the tightness around him, already painful from holding out this long. Behind him, he heard the bottle of lube pop open, and the cold liquid fell onto his skin, causing him to jerk forward. Then the warmth of Johnny's hand was rubbing the oil down to his entrance. Without warning, Johnny shoved two fingers inside. Kun moaned as Johnny began moving them in and out, stretching him out so much better than he had been able to. He loved how full they made him feel. The way they reached further than his own and he bucked his hips forward with each thrust.

"Jesus, you're such a needy little slut, kitten," Johnny teased, watching how Kun keened under him. Kun's responses were so pleasing, he just wanted to hear more of them, with how much he moaned as he fingered his ass. The soft gasps, little whimper spilling over his lips. Johnny dragged his fingers out, and Kun let out a frustrated groan of dismay. As if Choi would be able to milk those sounds from him. Johnny's gaze darkened when he thought about the disgusting pig and his hands on his pet. His. He gripped onto Kun's hip, remembering the way Choi dared to touch him at all.

Kun let out a pained gasp, different from the others before and Johnny's grasp on his hip tightened. His fingers dug into the pale flesh, leaving marks that would bruise in the morning but no one else would see them. For his eyes only, all this was only for him. "Would you let anyone else do this to you, kitten?"

"No, Master," he sputtered out between grunts as Johnny picked up the pace. Johnny's palm slammed against his perineum, the sound of skin slapping on skin. "No one..."

"Do you want me to share you with others? Let them take turns with you, like the little slut you are?" The hoarseness to Johnny's voice made Kun sob out and shudder as his hand drifted up from his hip to the back of his neck. "Or do you only want to come on my cock?"

"No! Please, don't! Just yours!" Kun cried out, the desperate cry breaking in his throat. Johnny didn't stop, pushing in a third and fourth finger at the same time. The stretch of his muscle around Johnny's hand burned, but he needed it, the fullness. His knees spread further, the head of his cock brushed against the comforter under his hips. Kun chased the little bit of friction he could get. Johnny reached the sensitive spot and he rolled his hips forward, an orgasm he couldn't get. The fucking ring.

Johnny smirked and slid his hand around the front of Kun's neck, hunching over his back as his lips brushed against the side of his head. "Good to know, kitten. I can be very jealous of people touching my things. That fucking bastard Choi...could never satisfy you the way I can. No one can reduce you to the moaning, crying mess as I can. How badly do you want your hole filled, hm? How badly do you want to come?"

"God, yes, please! Master, please, I want it!" Kun pleaded, pushing back against his fingers. He tried to turn his head towards Johnny but the angle he was bound to the bed made turning uncomfortable. The tears threatened to spill if he didn't come soon, it hurt so much in the pit of his stomach. He clutched at the sheets, knuckles turning white as he fought back against the tears.

"Very well, I'll fill you all the way up then, since you begged so nicely. You're doing perfect, my little kitten." Johnny kissed the back of his neck, rubbing his thumb over his throat. Then Johnny's weight over his body disappeared, along with the feeling of his fingers inside. The sudden loss of all contact and touch made Kun's head spiral as though he had stood up too quickly and he choked back a sob. He bit down on the pillow under his head, trying to hold back on crying. 

Then there was pressure at his entrance and he took a deep breath in. Finally. He stayed still as it slid in, letting his body relax and open up as it sank inside. Then it dawned on him, the cold and lifeless feeling working it's way to the base. He almost swore out loud. Johnny had put the vibrator back inside.

"Now your ass is full. That's what you wanted right?" There was a dangerous tone to Johnny's voice as he tilted his head to the side and looked down at Kun's flushed face. His eyes glistened with the tears he fought back, lips were swollen and abused from where he had bitten down on them. So gorgeously wrecked. Johnny gave a few teasing thrusts of the toy before he flipped the switch to the highest setting. "Such a good boy, taking it so well. You're trying so hard to earn your reward, aren't you? You want to prove yourself to your Master, don't you?"

Kun whimpered and nodded, taking a shaky breath in as the vibrations in his ass sent waves of pleasure throughout his body. He let out a moan as it hit his prostate and he jerked forward against the mattress, the ring denying him any release or relief. The cock ring teetered on the edge of being too painful, tight around his balls. Only Johnny could award that freedom upon him, so close yet agonizingly far. Every part of his body yearned for it, muscles tight with building tension, ready to snap. "Y-yes, I want to be good for you, Master."

"And you are. I'm very proud of you, baby. A little more and I'll take care of you." Johnny's hand slipped down the curve of Kun's back and under to his cock. A steady dribble of pre-cum leaked from the head and Johnny thumbed over the slit to catch some of it on his fingers. With a roll of his palm over the head and back down the shaft, he set a slow pace. He worked Kun's cock slowly, gently twisting his wrist every time he got to the head, listening to the wonderful sounds coming from Kun. Even his own cock was painfully hard, pumping himself under the waistband of his briefs. He was ready to fuck Kun into the mattress, full of his come.

He slipped out of his underwear as he shifted behind Kun, freeing himself completely from them. Johnny grabbed the base of the vibrator and pulled it out with an indecent pop that resulted in Kun letting out a glorious moan. His back arched forward, the tip of his cock brushing against the comforter. The thickness of his ass on full display, completely ready for him to use. Johnny caressed one side with his palm, spreading the cheeks apart as he pumped himself with the other.

Kun hated the emptiness, the hollow feeling of having nothing inside of him, but he didn't have to wait long for Johnny to thrust inside. The warmth of Johnny sliding in raw was what he had been craving all night since they started, and he wanted to cry at finally getting what he needed. Johnny settled in, and Kun could feel his skin grower hotter as he waited for Johnny to start moving. But Johnny never gave him anything until he earned it, and with a whine, Kun stopped trying to entice him to do more than use his ass as a cockwarmer.

"Very good, kitten. You get only what I give you." Johnny rolled his hips forward once, driving home the point he was making. He pulled back until the very tip remained inside. He teased Kun with small thrusts forward and back, not giving him his full length again. Johnny grabbed onto either side of Kun's hips, and without warning, slammed forward. Kun let out a moan as he set a brutal pace, each thrust rougher than the last. His thighs slapped against the back of Kun's, hitting the fading red marks from the flogger, bringing new life to the color.

"And who do you belong to?" Johnny grunted, biting back the moan trying to escape his own throat. His possessive grip on Kun's hips dug in deeper and he leaned down over his back to pant against his ear. An arm slid under Kun's waist, pulling him against his chest until Kun's arms tugged at the restraints as Johnny pounded into him. "Who's little bitch are you, huh?"

"Y-yours, Master! Please...it-it hurts," Kun broke down. His head fell against the mattress as he twisted the fabric of the comforter in his hands.

"Good boy, take my cock like the hungry slut you are." Johnny slowed his thrusts, moaning against the back of his neck. He loved how irresistible Kun looked at this moment, writhing against the sheets. Panting into the comforter, eyes squeezed shut as he begged for release. He had made Kun wait so long, the desperation in his voice as he pushed back against him. The tip of his cock grazed against Kun's prostate, the headboard hitting the wall from the force of his thrusts. The moaning mess Kun had become made him hot, fanning the rising climax in his groin.

A rough drive of his hips made Kun cry again, not giving a single fuck how impatient and pouty he sounded. He turned his head to the side, tightening around Johnny once more as his Master continued to tease him. Long, slow, drawn-out strokes and then relentlessly shoving it back inside. Sometimes he would hit Kun's sweet spot, and others he rolled forward in a shallow thrust to avoid it. Kun needed to come, edged and teased for far too long and too hard.

"You're taking me so well, kitten. You're made to take my cock. I'm gonna fill you up. You want Master's cum inside?"

"Yes, please, I want your cum" Kun answered, voice wrecked, raspy and broken. He tried to match Johnny's movements. He almost sobbed at the tingling sensation pooling in his stomach, the cock ring excruciating now. "Can I come, Master? Please, I've been good."

"Fine. Come for me, my pet. Make a mess like the filthy bitch you are," Johnny growled into Kun's ear, his voice dropping low.

With that, he reached down under Kun's stomach and slid off the cock ring. Johnny angled his hips towards the sweet bundle of nerves that would drive Kun over the edge. His hand wrapped around Kun and with a few quick, harsh jerks and Kun came hard. Lost in the intensity of the blood rushing back into his body. His body shook as Johnny continued to milk him through it despite the overstimulation, not allowing him to soften. Finally, the release he had been waiting for and it felt divine, worth every harrowing second. Cum splattered across Johnny's hand and the comforter, making him every bit of the mess Johnny wanted.

Johnny bit his lip, watching how Kun writhed under him, unable to suppress the pleased moan spilling from his mouth. The resulting noises his little kitten made were perfect, making his cock harder as his pace became sloppy. Aftershocks of Kun's orgasm shot through his body but Johnny didn't stop. He timed his movements with his wrist, and before long, his breath quickened as he gave a final thrust. He pinned Kun down against the mattress as he buried himself as deep as he could, spilling his release inside. Never would he have imagined someone who felt as good around him as Kun, but it was almost sublime.

"Still with me, kitten?" Johnny hooked his chin over Kun's shoulder, grinding his hips forward as he emptied his load. Kun nodded weakly in return and Johnny kissed the side of his head as he slipped out. "Good job, baby. I've got you."

Johnny slid his hand up to the cuffs around Kun's wrists and began to unbuckle them, letting the straps fall off the side of the bed. He watched as Kun's chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm, eyes glossed over and completely blissed out. He made sure to run a reassuring caress up and down Kun's arms. Each stroke of his hand over the skin made Kun's eyes droop and he smiled at the adorable sleepy expression on his pet's face. Removing the straps around Kun's thighs and calves, Johnny guided Kun to his side and brushed back the messy fringe of pink hair from his eyes. "I need to go to the kitchen for a minute, kitten. Can you be good, and count to 20? I'll promise I'll be back before you finish."

Kun nodded as Johnny kissed his forehead, lips lingering on his sweat-drenched brow. His eyes followed Johnny as he shuffled out of the room, the perfect silhouette of his naked body against the light from the living room. So many scars and faded marks spread across his chiseled back and shoulders, and another day when he was more awake, Kun would be sure to ask him about it. Right now, he was spent beyond anything and wanted to slip into the warm embrace of sleep.

He must have drifted off because when Kun came to, he was bundled in a thick, plush blanket between Johnny's legs on the bed. Johnny's arms wrapped around him, stroking along his sides. Kun hummed to himself, nestling further into the blankets and enjoying the soft contact.

"Is it okay, kitten?" Johnny's voice was warm and calm, relaxing against the side of his head. Kun loved the deep bass of it and he tried to swallow but his throat felt parched and sore. Johnny picked up a bottle of Powerade from the nightstand and pressed it to his lips. "Drink. You're dehydrated. Scenes can take a lot out of you. Sweat, tears, cum…”

Kun took a long drink from the bottle Johnny held for him, more than he realized. As he grunted, Johnny moved the drink and picked up a few pieces of fruit from a plate. He appreciated how much Johnny was taking care of him after being so strict before. The glaring difference between the two sides of him. He loved the sharp contrast.

"Thank you," he managed to say once he found his voice.

"Of course. I wouldn't leave you without making sure to bring you down. I need to make sure you stay in your best condition. Otherwise, I can't use you as I would like. How do you feel?"

He paused, thinking about his answer. "I feel...amazing, sir. Light? I can't explain it. Like, I was just...on a cloud."

Johnny chuckled and nodded quietly, kissing Kun's temple. He almost wanted to admit Kun had the same effect on him. Instead, he offered Kun more of the fruit. "You're in subspace. The chemicals in your body go into overdrive during scenes. Adrenaline gets boosted and your natural instincts kick in, fight or flight. It heightens all your other senses."

He held out a piece of banana for Kun to take. Kun couldn't help it if his lips slid over Johnny's fingers as he pulled the fruit into his mouth. The action earned him a disapproving tsk and a gentle tap on his side, although Johnny still offered him another piece. "Behave. Don't be greedy. You’ll get more in the morning."

Kun pouted and leaned back against Johnny's chest. Taking more of the banana, Kun chewed quietly for a moment, letting his body melt into Johnny's. His head fell back onto Johnny's shoulder. Kun turned to the side, curling up in his lap to tuck under his chin. "Master, was I good for you?"

"My precious little pet, I cannot say how pleased I am with you tonight. You took everything so well. I've never been this proud of any slave after their first time," Johnny cooed, drawing his arms tighter around Kun. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, you didn't, Master. Not more than I could handle. Thank you for being so careful with me," Kun mumbled. Exhaustion set in once more as Johnny rubbed his back. There was more he needed to talk to Johnny about, but the post-sex haze blurred his thinking. In the morning would be better. Especially if he got up early enough to cook one of his famous breakfast platters for Johnny.

And maybe Johnny would reward him for serving him like the good slave he wanted to be. Kun smiled to himself and fell asleep to the thought.


	5. Think I Wanna Feel Love

The morning sun peeked through the curtains, casting beams of light across Kun’s face, causing him to stir. Like before, he felt the familiar warmth pressed against his back and he already knew it was too small to be Johnny, if the smooth, hairless leg thrown over his was any indication. He sighed and rolled over to look at Ten, innocently feigning sleep.

“Are you going to do this every night?”

The corner of Ten’s mouth twitched in a small smile as he nestled himself closer to Kun. Despite the heater, the room was still too cold and he wanted to leech off Kun’s warmth a little longer. “Maybe. You’re more comfortable to hug than Jungwoo. Don’t think too much about it.”

“Why aren’t you with him? You were so excited to finally see him last night. Shouldn’t you be spending more time with him before work?”

“It’s already after 12, he had to come in at 11. So we rode over together and I have nothing to do until later so I just came here.” Ten yawned, burrowing under the blankets. He hated early mornings, to begin with, hated waking up alone in a bed too big without Jungwoo. Kun was the perfect replacement for it. Ten genuinely enjoyed being around him, far more than any of the other slaves Johnny had. A few dared to test him, and whether Johnny would pick them over him. Every time, they were sent out of the casino without so much as blink. 

Kun accepted it. He didn’t fight or argue with Ten, and that had earned him much respect in Ten’s book. Kun understood his position and would not try to make Johnny choose between them. And Ten could see it, even if Johnny didn’t yet. He wanted to make sure Kun stayed, for Johnny’s sake. Ten wrapped an arm around Kun’s waist and pulled him closer. “Besides, I wanted to see if you wanted to get lunch together if Johnny wasn’t hogging you to himself.”

“Well, I was planning on it, but you’re in the way, Ten,” Johnny’s voice echoed from the doorway. 

Kun sat up in bed while Ten just grumbled and rolled over, ignoring him. Johnny glared at the lump under the blankets, not really wanting to deal with Ten’s bullshit first thing in the morning. Yet the one thing he could never do was stay mad at Ten. Even when he was annoying and determined as hell to prove a point. Johnny sighed, softening as he watched Ten playing with the edge of the pillow. “What are you doing here?”

“I was bored. Jungwoo works too much and Yongie won’t answer my texts. Jaehyun won’t let me in his room to see Doyoung and Yuta does whatever Yongie wants. So, Kun is my new best friend, since you’re being an asshole. Unless you’re going to hide him from me too.” 

His frustrations with Johnny from last night still lingered. But Ten knew he was right and Johnny was being an idiot. He hated having to be hard on his best friend. But someone needed to stand up to Johnny’s stubbornness, keep him in line. Johnny was a good man, but he was emotional at times and didn’t always think things through. Ten wasn’t going to apologize for trying to make sure Johnny was happy. Ten pulled the comforter up over his head. He hoped if Johnny didn’t see him, he would think he wasn’t there. Like a T-Rex - if he didn’t move, he couldn’t see him, right?

“Ten, tell me why the fuck am I paying for a rather expensive high-rise condo apartment for you in Goyang-gu if you never actually stay there?” Johnny walked into the room and moved to the side of the bed with the hidden Ten. He grabbed the comforter and ripped it off of him, not at all surprised to find Ten in his usual outfit of lingerie. 

“Because I have to run your business there,” Ten snapped back as he tried to pull the blankets back. “Let go, you big ape! I’m freezing!”

“Then wear some fucking clothes when you’re here!” Johnny half-shouted, jerking the comforter and dragging Ten off of the bed. He let out an exasperated sigh as he shook his head, tossing the blanket over Ten’s dramatics. It was moments like this when Johnny questioned his friendship with Ten, and why he let him get away with so much compared to anyone else.

“Why? Kun-ge gets to wear it! I don’t have anywhere else to wear these and you never complained before” Ten huffed as he stood up, trying to match Johnny’s height. Behind them, Kun shifted uncomfortably, realizing he was still in fact wearing the lacey top and a mismatched pair of boxers he didn’t remember putting on. He drew the remaining blankets around himself, suddenly feeling embarrassed even though neither Johnny nor Ten seemed to care about him being half-naked. 

“You know damn well, he is supposed to dress like that in the apartment. I don’t hate seeing you in these, I paid good money to buy them. They suit you beautifully but wear them at your apartment, or Jungwoo’s. Or at the club, or the brothels. This room is for my pets, and I let you stay because you didn’t want to go home after your late nights.”

Ten pouted, jutting his lower lip out as he flopped down on the bed, laying back like a cranky child until his head was in Kun’s lap. “I don’t like being alone at night.”

“Then go stay with Jaehyun or Yuta and Taeyong.” Johnny looked down at Ten with an arched brow. “Yongie is going to remove your access to the apartment.”

“Can I still stay during the week when Kun’s not here?” Ten asked, leaning his head to one side. Under his head, he felt Kun’s leg tense and he glanced up to see the nervous look Kun gave him. Ten sat up and looked over his shoulder to Kun, then to Johnny again.

But Johnny was already crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at Ten in confusion. “What? Why wouldn’t he be here during the week?” 

Un-fucking-believable.

“Wait, you still didn’t talk to him?! After all I said to you last night? God, you’re such an idiot. I swear, do I need to do everything myself? Johnny, Kun can’t stay here full-time. He has other priorities away from here.” Ten began moving off of the bed, all of his frustration with Johnny coming back. Two steps of progress, only to take the swirly slide back to the bottom. 

Johnny held out a hand to stop him. “The fuck do you mean?”

“You know, for someone with all of the charm and personality in the world, you must seriously have rocks for brains. You two need to talk about this and it’s not my place to get involved with what goes on between you. But both of you...” Ten started, jabbing his finger into Johnny’s chest and then turning to look at Kun with exasperation. 

It was like dealing with two children. He was stuck babysitting them to make sure they didn’t fall out of the crib without cracking their heads open in their rush to play with each other. And Ten was the worst parental figure imaginable.

“Both of you need to get on the same page if you want this to work. Kun, don’t be afraid to speak up — you have the power in this agreement. And Johnny, you know communication is important. Do you want to keep a good slave? Then you need to remember he’s still a person. I’m going to get coffee, get lunch, then I am coming back to save Kun from you. Get this shit sorted out before then.”

Ten grabbed his clothes, stacked neatly on the chair in the corner of the room. With a huff, he shut the door behind him, leaving Johnny and Kun alone in the room. Johnny shoved his hands in his pockets as he chewed on his tongue, running through the potential scenarios of what would happen if he were to kill Ten. With his luck, Ten would come back as a ghost and endlessly haunt him for the rest of his life. He concluded that was a risk he wasn’t willing to take. 

He looked over at Kun, who jumped slightly as his eyes landed on him and Johnny gave a weak smile. “Let’s get dressed, kitten, and talk in the kitchen. Seems like we have some things to discuss.”

With that, he walked out, leaving Kun to dress. 

A few minutes later, Kun came out to find Johnny standing behind the counter, pouring fresh coffee into two mugs. The rich, aromatic smells filled the apartment, earthy with hints of vanilla and almond. “It’s a Venetian press. I usually drink mine black, with nothing else. Takes away from the natural flavor. How do you prefer yours?”

“Um, just cream please, Sir.” Kun slid into one of the barstools by the counter, watching as Johnny moved to the fridge. Shirtless, wearing only a pair of pajama pants, tight around his thighs and ass and beautiful. Johnny turned and set the mug in front of him, leaning back against the opposite counter. The uncomfortable space between them compared to last night seemed so awkward and painful. 

“I don’t have much in the house for breakfast, I usually either order up from room service or go out to eat. I don’t particularly like cooking, it’s too much work. Most days I go down to the gym when I get up, do some rounds there with Jaehyun, and then come back up here for a shower before I go to work. That’s normally when I’d like to see you before I have to go deal with all of the bullshit for the day.”

Johnny stared over the edge of his mug, the steam from the coffee rolling off his face as he puckered his lips and blew on the scalding liquid. He took a drink, examining Kun over the rim. Finally, he spoke, his voice soft. “Do you want to stay in this agreement? Be honest.”

Kun ducked his head, turning the mug in circles on the table as he chewed his lip. 

“Yes sir. I want to stay.”

“Then tell me what the problem is. I’ll take care of it.”

Kun breathed out and lifted the mug to his lips. He took a long sip of his coffee, trying to break the awkwardness. “It’s not something you can just ‘take care of’...Sir.”

“But what did you think I meant when I said this would be your home?” 

Johnny didn’t sound angry, but the disappointment was apparent in his tone. Kun’s shoulders sank as he slouched back in the chair, picking at the mug handle. Even the cute bear face on the side did little to cheer him up. 

“I didn’t think you meant every day. I take care of my cousin. We live together, and Doyoung too. If I don’t go home, he’ll start asking questions and he might call the police.” 

“Then tell him you’re moving out. Tell him you found somewhere else to live and you need the space.” It wasn’t a suggestion. 

You have the power in this agreement.

Ten’s words replayed in Kun’s head and he swallowed, trying to bury the jittery twisting of his gut. He focused on his breathing, calming his nerves, and looked up to match Johnny’s dissatisfied stare. “And...university, Sir. The whole reason I came here, to win the money, was to get enough to pay for school. For my cousin first, and myself. So I can finish medical school. I’m already behind in my classes because I was taking care of him. I don’t want to stop going.”

Johnny looked to the side, out the window overlooking the Han River below. He wasn’t far from the main branch of SNU. 

“You can attend classes from here?” Johnny moved forward to the counter and leaned over it, putting his hand over Kun’s. He set his mug down and kissed over Kun’s thumb and knuckles, rubbing his lips over the grooves and dips. “I expect you to be here with me. Otherwise, how will I get what is owed to me when I want it?”

“I can come anytime over the weekends. If I stay here, I won’t be able to go to work and we barely afford the rent as it is. He doesn’t work because he is focused on school, and he can’t start working in the middle of the term.”

Tension dripped thick like molasses. Johnny looked down at Kun’s hand, turning over his palm to look at it. Briefly, he wondered what the tarot reader would say about them. If they were even compatible. He had seen the file Yongie had given him and knew Kun worked several jobs to make money, but it made more sense now. He wasn’t just taking care of himself, or paying for a shithole apartment. He was playing parent to his cousin. “I can move him here if that is easier.”

“No! I don’t want him involved in this,” Kun begged, and he grabbed onto Johnny’s thick wrist. “I — Master, please...just keep him out of this. I don’t want him to know.”

Johnny ran his thumb over Kun’s wrist. He could feel him looking at him with those large puppy eyes, hopelessly wide and full of life. The eyes he had first been drawn to, eyes with such a strong burning desire in them. He made the mistake of looking up, and he felt himself wavering, falling into their endlessness like the coffee he was drinking. Kun looked like he was on the verge of breaking down. Johnny set his jaw and pulled his hand away from Kun. He was a patient man, and Ten was right — Kun was more than just his slave. Outside of these walls, he had a life of his own, had people who cared about him, had goals and aspirations for a better life. 

“One month.”

Kun blinked, his brows pulling together. “W-what?”

“I’ll allow you one month to sort it out. Then I expect you here, with me, as we agreed. Until then, you are to be here from Friday until Monday morning. I’ll take care of the rent for this month, and I’ll pay for your classes and your cousin’s as well, both full-time. I want this transition to be as seamless as possible for you. However, how you decide to deal with your cousin is up to you. But I can provide support for him as well if needed if it means you’ll be here when I need you. I won’t do anything such as refuse to let you see him if your free time but your obligation is to me first. Is that fair, my pet?”

Kun’s jaw dropped, his mouth hanging open as he gawked at Johnny. The amount of money Johnny was willing to throw out just to get him to stay. Fair was an understatement. Johnny, who had gone back to casually drinking his coffee without looking at him. But despite his cool demeanor, Kun could see the stiffness in Johnny’s body. Waiting for Kun’s answer. 

“Master…” Kun shook his head, his eyes fluttering as he snapped himself back to reality. He stuttered, tripping over to find the words as he quickly calculated just how much it would be. Two foreign admissions...an apartment...the clothes, the food, the stuff he’d need for class, all of his expenses. “You can’t keep giving me all of this. It’s too much...I feel like I’m costing you more money than what I owe already.”

Johnny waved a dismissive hand in the air between them, cutting Kun off. “It’s nothing. I just want you here, where you belong.”

Kun squirmed in his seat, his fingers tapping the sides of his mug. He glanced up and Johnny’s stern expression left no more room for arguments. He was reluctant but with no other choice, Kun conceded with a sigh. “I -Uh, y-yes, that would be fair, Master. Thank you.”

Johnny smirked and set his mug in the sink. With a devilish grin, he moved around the counter and hooked his finger under Kun’s chin. “Good. Now, show me how thankful you are. I want to get as much use out of you before I send you away for the next few days.”

*****

Doyoung should have seen this coming, yet he was still surprised to hear Kun was leaving. Even if it was for only a few days, the fact that Kun had somehow managed to convince Johnny to let him was shocking. “What are you gonna tell Xiaojun? You know he asks too many questions and he’ll want the information on your ‘boyfriend’.” 

Kun sat next to Doyoung at the bar, keeping an eye on the door for Johnny who was supposed to drive him home. Already the butterflies in his stomach fluttered, the impending realization set in. “I wasn’t going to tell him about Youngho. I was going to tell him it’s for school and I need to be closer to SNU….which isn’t entirely a lie, right?”

“Right, because that will stop him. That kid can smell bullshit a mile away.” Doyoung answered with a shrug, drinking his cocktail. 

He had made it clear he had no intention of returning to their dilapidated hovel if he could help it. Unlimited drinks, hot water for showers, a nice bed, the best food, and good dick. Why would he ever leave?

“Can you just bring me some of my clothes and stuff this weekend when you come back? Oh! The music box on my dresser…..and the candle warmer. And my alpaca doll. Wait, what are you going to say about me then?”

“That you moved in with a boyfriend.” Kun rested his head on Doyoung’s shoulder. Pangs of guilt churned in his gut as he thought about all of the lies he would be telling Xiaojun but it was for the best. At least, that is what he was trying to convince himself of. Everything had always been for Xiaojun’s best interests, and this was no different. At the end of all of this, they would be better off and able to support themselves. “But what if he gets mad that you’re leaving without saying anything?”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Kun. I’m still going to see him around campus and I am sure you’ll bring him here eventually. Just tell him Jaehyun has an important job and doesn’t get a lot of time, so we never stayed there. You treat him like he’s a child. He’s 20 years old. He’s not a baby.” 

Kun pulled back and shook his head, giving a disapproving look to Doyoung. “No, he’s not coming here. Not if I can help it. And yes, he is a baby. I just gotta figure out what to do for his rent. Youngho said he would pay but I can’t keep taking his money.”

“Fuck that, take all of his money if he’s giving it. Believe me, there are worse ways to get paid. He wants you here badly enough to pay for both you and Xiaojun. Don’t feel guilty about getting what you’re worth.”

“And is Jaehyun giving you what you’re worth?” Kun teased, bumping his elbow into Doyoung’s side with a hard nudge. 

Kim Doyoung, his best friend since their freshman year of college. It began when Kun was standing outside of their dorm with a confused expression. Doyoung, being the absolute ball of energy he was, spouted off in rapid-fire Korean that Kun struggled to follow. Rules about the dorm, about what belonged where, the contents of the fridge, the cleaning schedule. 

Despite his biting tongue and sharp attitude, Doyoung warmed up to Kun after the first week. He realized their problems were more from the language barrier rather than disagreements. Soon, the apartment was covered in little post-it notes with both Korean and Chinese words on it. Although Kun focused more on his study of Korean than Doyoung tried to learn Chinese. Not to mention the delicious feasts Kun could make with the bare minimum. Food had been the key to winning Doyoung over. Eventually, Doyoung was inviting Kun into his room to watch Netflix on his wall projector, the two curling up together in bed with a drama playing.

“It’s a mutual give and take. Sometimes I give. Sometimes he gives. We both get what we want. It goes both ways. And you should make sure Youngho does the same. It’s not always about him, you know.” 

When Doyoung looked at Kun, there was something strange in his expression. A hint of worry tinged his eyes, but it quickly faded as he put on a smile for his best friend and rubbed Kun’s back.

“You sound like Ten when you say that,” Kun chuckled. 

Ten and Jungwoo walked into the lounge, arm in arm. From across the floor, they waved before disappearing into one of the private rooms. No doubt to serve one of the VIPs in there. Kun contemplated for a moment, studying where Ten had gone before turning to Doyoung. To his side, Doyoung twirled the little paper umbrella in his drink with a sour pucker on his lips. “You know, you two should get to know each other better this week. Not like you have much to do anymore. You guys probably have more in common than you think.”

"Doubtful.” Doyoung rolled his eyes as he finished his drink and spun his chair around to Kun. His tone shifted, becoming serious as he placed a hand on Kun’s thigh. The flush of pink in his cheeks was from the alcohol and nothing else. At least, if anyone asked.

The stifling, awkward silence passed as the unspoken words moved between them. Apologies for getting them in this position, for suggesting the stupid idea in the first place. Forgiveness because they were in this together, thicker than blood and family. Somehow it felt more like the end, rather than the start of something exciting. He loved Doyoung just as much as he loved Xiaojun, and they were just as close. Kun looked down to break the tension. His eyes burned from the bright neon lights. Definitely not from tears. 

Kun sniffled and shook his head as he glanced over his shoulder to the door. Johnny’s tall silhouette stood there in all his authority, watching their interaction with an amused smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He gave a small cock of his head to the door, letting Kun know it was time. Kun nodded and slid out of the barstool. “I gotta go. Don’t worry, Doyoungie — it’s only a few days and I’ll be back, right?”

“Yeah...Listen, call me when you get home. If you need anything, you better send me a message. I will fight a bitch for you if I need to.”

“I know.”

Doyoung stood up and wrapped Kun in a giant hug. Squeezing Kun with everything he could. As he let go, he wrinkled his nose and took a moment to look up at the lights above them. “Alright, go on, then. And you better fucking call me. I’m serious. If I don’t hear from you in the next two hours, I’ll assume he’s murdered you and I’ll go to the police and expose everything here.”

“Doyoung! Don’t say that!” Kun hissed as he walked away. But his heart swelled and it took everything for him not to cry. God, he fucking loved Doyoung at times.

Johnny smiled as Kun joined him, quickly sliding an arm low around his waist. He pulled Kun into a tight embrace. The few inquisitive glances in their direction were easily lost as Johnny tilted Kun’s chin up to kiss his forehead. “Hello, beautiful. Ready?”

“Yes, I think so, Sir,” Kun answered. He managed a shy smile, looping his arm through Johnny’s as he turned back to wave goodbye to Doyoung.

“Here.” Johnny reached into his pocket and pulled out Kun’s phone, handing it back to him. “I’m sorry it took so long to get it back. Yongie called the company to have your plan added to mine, so I expect you to call me every day. I want to hear your voice, even if it’s only for a few minutes.” 

“You added your information?” Kun opened his phone and began scrolling through the barrage of messages. Several from Xiaojun teasing him about being old, birthday wishes, and New Year’s greetings from his classmates. Hendery’s attempt at sending him memes and Tiktoks. Nothing out of the normal. 

“Not yet. I’m not going to invade your privacy, kitten. I trust you. I have no reason not to. Open KaTalk so I can give you my contact.” 

Kun opened the app as they reached the elevator and passed the phone to Johnny. As they stepped inside, Johnny quickly typed in his ID and added himself to Kun’s contact list. When Kun got his phone back, he clicked on the new friend icon to check out Johnny’s profile. To his disappointment, it provided nothing. No pictures, no information, not even a quote. Just a generic grey icon. 

_Seo Youngho._ Not even Johnny or even Master. So boring and formal. Kun decided he would change it later when he wasn’t standing right next to him. 

The elevator opened in the garage and Johnny led them to the car, a sleek black Maserati. Ever the gentleman, Johnny opened the door for Kun and helped him into the seat. "Watch your head."

"Thanks," Kun said, sliding into the red leather seats. Everything was pristine, free of dust and freshly detailed. The dim purple LED lights on the dashboard slowly cycling around. He had his license but never had the opportunity to drive, nor the money to afford a car. But he admired the beauty and complexity of them. Kun smiled and relaxed back into his seat.

Johnny shut the door and moved around to get into the driver's seat. He had one leg in before he cursed and repositioned the seat back. "I guess Haechan or Mark used it last. The seat is too damn close to the wheel."

Kun laughed as Johnny struggled, watching his long limbs pulled into the car. Stifling his amusement, Kun thought about what Ten had said — about getting to know each other better. Clearing his throat, he made the attempt. "Do they often borrow the car?"

"For business mostly. Haechan doesn't have a license legally. Doesn't have a birth record so he technically doesn't exist. Yongie made a fake one. Mark runs a lot of errands for us, so he has copies of all the keys. This is his favorite. I prefer the Aston Martin but Jaehyun took it into the shop." Johnny ran a hand over the dash, proud of his car. The corners of his mouth drew in a smile, teeth peeking through the small part of his lips. The calm, peacefulness of just sitting. 

"Will you show me next time?" Kun asked, pulling Johnny out of the zone. "If it's your favorite, I'd like to see it."

“I didn’t think you’d be the type to have an interest in cars,” Johnny replied with a quirk of his brow. He started the ignition and the engine revved to life with a roar. He shifted the car into gear and put his arm behind Kun’s headrest to back out. 

“I don’t know much about it, but I appreciate them,” Kun replied. Johnny hummed as silence filled the car once more, neither sure where to take the conversation next. 

Outside, a light dusting of snow fell from the sky, the lights of the city glowing along the river. Kun rested his head against the window, the glass cold from the air outside. The soft vibrations from the car were strangely relaxing, and he turned his head to reach a different place. The scenery outside rolled by, all of the buildings similar in shape and design. Too much light pollution to see any of the night sky; stars hidden by the haze of fluorescent and neon signs. 

“What made you decide to study medicine?”

The sudden break caused Kun to jump, head thumping on the glass as he sat up. When he looked over at Johnny, it was as if nothing had changed and he began to doubt if he had been hearing things. Then Johnny took his eyes off the road to glance at him, curiosity peaking his brows in expectation. 

Kun stuttered, trying to formulate words again. “I-—uh, I want to help people, Sir. People need someone to care for them, at their most vulnerable moments. The rewards of serving the patients, helping them get better — it’s really gratifying. Guiding people through their challenges, overcoming difficult times, and the celebration of life after they make a recovery. It’s kind of beautiful to be a part of that.”

Johnny went silent again with pursed lips, considering Kun’s response. The answer was close to what he expected, yet the way he described it…It made Johnny smile to himself. Kun himself was a complex puzzle — little pieces clicking together into place. He discovered he was enjoying putting all of them together until he had a clear picture of who he was. He rarely spoke to his slaves so casually, so personally. However, he was taking Ten’s insistence to not scare Kun away to heart and making the effort to discern what he could about him. And Kun was quite perfect, and Johnny had enjoyed him over the weekend.

“That’s very noble. What field are you considering?” 

“I haven’t decided yet, but I was thinking about pediatrics. I think children are the most vulnerable, without a voice of their own.” 

“And another piece finds its place,” Johnny responded with an amused grin. He glanced behind them to switch lanes, heading toward the exit towards Kun’s neighborhood. 

“What? I don’t get it,” Kun said, tilting his head to one side. 

“It’s nothing important, just something I noticed. And your cousin? Why are you taking care of him?” 

At that, Kun shifted in his seat and looked back out the window as they pulled up to a red light. Even without looking, Johnny could sense his discomfort. He took his hand off the gearshift and gingerly placed it over Kun’s. “Hey, I promised, Kitten. I swear nothing will happen to him while you are with me. I can tell he is important to you. I just want to understand your situation more.”

“I know...I know. I just...I’ve been raising him now for almost seven years. His parents died in an accident back in China when he was fifteen. My parents refused to take him, and I was old enough to take care of him. I didn’t want him to go into foster care, so I said I would do it. So...I did what I needed to. And...yeah, here we are,” Kun confessed, letting out a deep breath as he finished. His eyes traveled down to his hands, twisting in his lap as he played with the dead skin around his nail bed. “I don’t want him to know about this arrangement.”

“I understand. This lifestyle isn’t something everyone can comprehend. And thank you for opening up to me and trusting me enough to tell me. I’m very proud of you for being so honest, kitten.”

Johnny squeezed Kun’s hand and let his hand just linger in the warmth of their intertwined fingers. With a smile, he pulled Kun’s hand to his lips and kissed the back of his palm. Kun’s heart did a small flip at the praise and pet name. So small and insignificant, but he never tired of hearing it. He felt a rush of heat spread across his cheeks to his ears. Thankfully, the colored lights on the dash helped to conceal their betrayal. 

“Uh, you’ll want to turn up ahead on the right. It’s in a one-way street back alley. Behind the seafood market,” Kun said, pointing to the small street corner a few meters down the road. 

A tight-lipped frown wiped all the joy from Johnny’s face as he recognized the area. He was familiar with Choi’s neighborhood but rarely came over to Anam because he despised it. Most of the markets here were involved in black market trade and sex trafficking. The number of 24-hour saunas and bathhouses connected to noraebangs with ‘service’ girls and questionable massage parlors. Almost every other entrance had a barber pole on the outside, and numerous flyers littered the ground for escorts. The honest businesses trying to stay afloat were usually harassed endlessly, hounded for money by strong-armed thugs with nothing better to do.

 _One month._ He had to remind himself it was only for a month. Then he would remove Kun from this area and never have to worry about it again. Once Choi transferred the property to him, he could work on trying to get this cesspool cleaned up. In the meantime, Johnny convinced himself Kun would be fine. His car had already gotten a few looks as he drove through since cars like his weren’t common in Korea. And no doubt his message to Choi had been explicitly clear. 

“Turn left at the CU and you can just stop at the bottom hill. I’ll walk up from there.”

“Absolutely not. I have no idea how you’ve survived this long in this shit pile. I’m dropping you off in front of the building,” Johnny firmly stated. His previous persuasion about Kun being fine forgotten.

Or he just wasn’t ready to let him go yet. 

“At the top, on the left. With the small garden in the carport. Our landlady grows some vegetables there.” Kun pointed out a small, four-story building with a crooked, worn down overhang. A messy array of wires dangling precariously from the poles and in shooting off in every direction. A pile of trash bags collected to the side, the recyclables sorted in their respective bins, and the buckets of food waste already attracting flies. 

Kun unbuckled his seat belt as Johnny stopped in front and put the car in park. Neither said anything as the engine idled, enjoying the warmth of the car a little longer. Johnny’s eyes scanning the building around with disdain, Kun studying Johnny’s profile in the purple glow from the car. 

“I’m sorry, it’s probably different from what you’re used to.”

Johnny scoffed and shook his head, turning to Kun. “It’s like most of the neighborhoods here. I’m not completely out of touch with how the average person in Korea lives. My lifestyle is extreme but generally, most of the districts, most people, are like this. The only difference is the amount of corruption behind the scenes you probably never noticed.”

Kun gave him a skeptical look as he looked around the empty street. Sure, it was a run-down area and a little way from the main road, but he wouldn’t have said it was unsafe. Most nights were quiet, aside from the random drunk men going down the street, but the seriousness in Johnny’s eyes was enough to make him doubt himself. He cleared his throat and looked out the rear window, wondering what the neighbors thought of the luxury car. “I should probably go upstairs. Jun should be home waiting for me.”

“I’ll at least walk you to the door,” Johnny said, removing the belt and shutting off the car. He hopped out and walked around to get the door for Kun. As Kun got out, Johnny adjusted his winter coat and bundled Kun up inside the thick down. “Come on, gotta keep you warm. Can’t have you getting sick on me, kitten.”

Kun chewed on his lip, looking down at Johnny’s hands adjusting his scarf around his neck. Such a simple gesture, but he appreciated it nevertheless. Johnny’s attention to his well-being and making sure he was cared for. “Sir, can I ask a question?”

Johnny paused at the uncertainty in Kun’s voice. He closed the space between them. His hand snuck behind Kun’s neck, letting his thumb brush along the underside of his jaw. Kun shuddered against the cold and Johnny smiled. He pulled him into a comforting embrace, shielding him from the weather. “What is it, kitten?”

“I’m not sure but Ten...mentioned something about a collar while we were shopping. You always call me ‘kitten’...are you going to collar me like a pet?”

Johnny leaned back to look down at Kun, with a questioning smile. Did Kun just ask…what the hell had Ten been teaching him already...

“Do you understand what it means to be ‘collared’? I’ve never offered a formal collar to anyone, not even Ten. You might wear a play collar in scenes, but it’s not quite the same thing. A true collar is not something easily given but needs to be earned. But you will have something to show you belong to me when you are at the club lounge. A consideration collar, so men like Choi won’t try to touch you. I will have it ready for you next weekend. You’ll wear it at all times at the casino. And do you not like me calling you ‘kitten’? Would you rather something else?” 

For a brief moment, Kun wondered what his actual name would sound like coming from Johnny’s lips, realizing he had never addressed him by it before. However, if he were being honest, he enjoyed the sound of Johnny calling him ‘kitten’ in his deep voice. And wearing a collar, the idea of something showing he was taken giving him a sense of security. He breathed out and looked up. 

“No, it’s nice. What time would you like me to come back on Friday, Sir?”

“When you’re finished with your work shift. I’ll send Mark or Haechan to pick you up. And you’re to continue following your rules — no coming without my permission.” Johnny’s fingers tightened around his chin, digging into either side of his jaw and he pressed his lips to Kun’s forehead. 

“I understand. And...” Kun’s voice trailed off, dropping into a whisper. “Thank you...Master.”

Reluctantly, Kun pulled away from Johnny’s arms. Already, he missed the feeling and warmth of them around him. He smiled and ducked inside the building, turning to wave as he disappeared up the stairs. Johnny returned the wave and climbed back into his car and turned the ignition. Kun paused at the landing in between the floors. He looked out the window to the street below in time to see Johnny’s car disappear down the hill. 

Climbing the last few steps, he entered the key code to his apartment and walked inside. Kun barely had time to step out of his shoes and turn around in the foyer before he was faced with a very pissed off Xiaojun. 

“You better fucking explain.”

*****

As far as explanations went, Kun had played about ten different versions of his story out in his head. None of which involved the remote possibility of just missing Hendery leaving within seconds of him coming home. Consequently, he didn’t expect Hendery to see Johnny getting out of a car that cost more than the entire building combined; nor for him to see them standing too close to excuse. Thankfully, it seemed Hendery didn’t hear anything but took it upon himself to ask Xiaojun about the ‘young hot sugar daddy.’

Xiaojun sat on one of the floor cushions across from Kun, arms crossed over his chest as he sucked on his teeth. Judgment in hell would be less painful at this point. If stares were a weapon, Xiaojun created daggers from icicles and was in the process of murdering Kun. “So...he’s just a ‘friend’. You have a lot of new friends lately, Kun-ge. Friends I’ve never heard about or seen before.”

“I know, I’m sorry I haven’t been able to introduce you to anyone. He knows Ten....we - uh - all work together. They are helping me.” Good, technically not a lie. 

“Right, helping you with this mysterious ‘scholarship’.” Xiaojun made a point to stress the scholarship part of Kun’s story with finger accents and a sarcastic roll of his eyes. 

“Yes, that’s right.” Kun stared in Xiaojun’s general direction, noticing the weird hole in the wall behind his head. “Has that hole always been there?”

“Yes, it’s from when you tried to hang a mirror on the wall and used the wrong screw to mount it. We haven’t been able to repair it. Stop avoiding the discussion.” 

Silence as Kun fidgeted. Xiaojun’s eyes narrowed into thin slits, razor-sharp. The tip of his tongue slid over his teeth and he cocked his head to the side. “And Doyoung also has an enigmatic, secretive boyfriend he is moving in with all of a sudden?”

“Yup, you can call him to ask about it.” He tried to look at Xiaojun, but every time they locked eyes, Kun felt his face heat up like a tomato. He bit his lip, shifting on the cushion as he shook his head. “No, I think that’s a new hole. It wasn’t there before.”

“It’s not. You’re up to something,” Xiaojun reiterated once more, leaning forward onto the table. He rested his chin on his interlocked fingers, eyes locked on Kun’s face. “You are a terrible liar, ge.”

“Yes, Junnie. I am trying to finish school. I promise everything is fine.” Kun sighed, finally looking at his cousin. The defeat in his eyes at trying to keep up with his incessant nagging made Xiaojun soften.

Xiaojun uncrossed his arms and leaned back, looking to the side. “Well, then I guess it’s good I told Hendery I would move in with him.”

“Wait, you what?” Kun’s voice rose, sterner than before. He shifted into the parental mode. “You barely know him, you’ve only been dating him since the end of summer! That was only a few months ago.”

“Well….not exactly. It was summer….but I didn’t say which summer. We’ve been together for over a year. And you’re moving to this ‘elite campus’ and Doyoung isn’t coming back. So it’s my best option, right?”

“That’s different, Xiaojun! And you lied about him—” Kun started, but Xiaojun sat up quickly and met his gaze. 

“And you’re not? Lying about that guy?” He chuckled, a smug grin plastered on his face with a suggestive wiggle of his brow.

“N-no. He’s just a friend from work.” Kun could hear the bullshit in his own story. Even calling Johnny a ‘friend’ felt so wrong, so weird. The room was suffocatingly hot, Xiaojun’s pointed eyes locked on him. God, the heat must have been on full-blast right now. He could feel the little drops of sweat forming on his forehead. 

“Sure, right? Wanna know what I think? I think he’s some rich, CEO-playboy living off mommy and daddy’s money and he’s here to rescue you from the poverty life, like Pretty Woman. He’s Richard Gere and you’re Julia Roberts. You’re totally paying him in sex, and you’re gonna fall in love with him, but he’s emotionally constipated and unavailable. So it creates this awkward tension and build-up to the climax, where one of you snaps and confesses dramatically on a bridge or some tropey bullshit. You’ll realize you can’t live without each other and agree to make it work, despite every glaring difference in your personalities. Now, on a scale of one to ten, how accurate is this summary?”

Fuck movies. Kun suddenly regretted taking Xiaojun to the film fests every year and encouraging his love for movies. The wall of their room was covered in posters from all over the world, some signed and in foreign languages. DVDs were attached in a colorful mosaic, Xiaojun’s favorite being the Twilight ones. 

Kun stuttered, shaking his head as he tried to think of a counterargument but failed. “You watch too many movies, Junnie. This is reality, you know, not some drama on TV or plot you can write. It’s not like that…”

“Alright, Julia Roberts. We’ll see. I’m going to take a shower. The good thing about no Doyoung — one less person competing for hot water.” Xiaojun stood up and shuffled out of the small living room. Pausing outside of the bedroom, he turned back over his shoulder and glanced at Kun. “But really, I’m happy for you Kun-ge. You deserve it.”

As the door shut, Kun waited a moment and then flopped back onto the floor. He clutched the small cushioned pillow to his chest with one arm, the other aimlessly flailing for his phone somewhere nearby. Kun debated who to message first, but looking at the time, he decided to message Doyoung first. His best friend was not a man of empty threats. 

_Doyoungie~ Junnie knows. He’s moving in with Hendery._

_And he said he’s stealing your alpaca since you have a new boyfriend without telling him._

Kun sent the message and let his arm drop over his face with a groan. This is not how he wanted to tell Xiaojun. 

Monday was spent going through the apartment and sorting what they would trash and what would be packed. Hendery was fortunate enough to have parents who supported him, and therefore, didn’t struggle financially. They paid for a small apartment close to the campus near the other student housing buildings. As much as Kun hated to admit it, Xiaojun had grown up over the years and was ready to live on his own. And Hendery was a decent guy. Kun liked him and he had a good heart. Not to mention how obvious it was whenever he looked at Xiaojun. Like he was the center of the world, universe and all things in between to Hendery.

As promised, Kun messaged Johnny when he woke up and before going to sleep. The profile now read ‘Sir Johnny’ with a ridiculous crown emoji next to it. If Xiaojun saw it, Kun would explain it was a joke that Johnny was like prince charming.

The morning message was innocent, harmless enough. Johnny wasn’t much for talking about his day, which made sense given his job. Receiving texts about how he laundered money or may have potentially killed a person probably wouldn’t be the best thing to send. But as Kun was cooking dinner for Xiaojun and Hendery, his phone pinged and he made the mistake of checking it in the kitchen. 

_Missing you, kitten. Look what’s waiting for you._

There, in all of its beautiful form, was a photo of Johnny’s cock. Hard and glistening with come, Johnny’s hand holding it for the camera. If his face were any redder, Kun would have been the same color as the hotpot he was making. He snapped his phone case closed with a sharp breath and glanced around to see if anyone had been close enough to see. 

Xiaojun was standing to his left, dicing daikon into thin slices. He picked up a piece and nibbled on it with a hum. “Crispy.” 

He turned to put the daikon on the table and joined Hendery in the living room, leaving a flustered Kun. Kun glanced over to his phone on the counter and debated excusing himself to take an appropriate picture in return. But Xiaojun called him to the living room to eat while Hendery put on Tangled from the Netflix queue. Kun groaned at the choice and joined them, ignoring the twitch of his cock for later.

That night, after the movie had finished and the kitchen was cleaned, Kun locked himself in Doyoung’s bedroom. With Doyoung staying in the hotel with Jaehyun, Kun took over his bedroom so he and Xiaojun didn’t have to share the other bed anymore. He didn’t know what made him pack one of the lingerie sets in his bag when he came back, but right now he was glad he did. He changed into the outfit, a bright aqua lace camisole with matching panties. 

Kun looked at himself in the mirror, a hand running over his stomach. It was one he had picked out, slightly more modest than some of the strappy ones Ten seemed to like. It felt out of place, wearing such an intimate thing without Johnny’s presence. He wanted to hear how beautiful it looked on him, hear Johnny telling him how sexy it was. Grabbing his phone, Kun laid out on the bed and snapped a quick selfie. A flirty pout of his lips and a small wink, sweet and innocent with just the teasing hint of the lace visible. He sent the picture and waited. 

The response was almost immediate. 

_More._

His obedience to Johnny kicked in, and he took a few more poses to send. More suggestive, increasing in their sensualness. 

On the other side of town, Johnny sat on the couch in the lounge, scrolling through his phone. Beside him were Yuta and Taeyong, the small techie curled against Yuta’s side with his LED headphones on and Switch in hand. Doyoung knelt on the floor in front of Jaehyun while he and Yuta were discussing changing some of the video surveillance within the casino. The situation with Kun and Doyoung had made them look into ways to improve spotting issues on the floor and monitor money exchange between the house and guests. Taeyong, as the one to have spotted the irregularities first, provided his input every once in a while but generally ignored whatever they were saying. 

Much like Taeyong, Johnny only hummed in assent and drowned out most of the conversation. He was too enthralled with the messages coming in through his phone. Kun’s photos were becoming increasingly more explicit, photos of him playing with himself and fingering himself open. Of Kun’s hard cock curled against his abs, peeking out through the lace, and dripping at the head. Kun, driving him insane. Then the messages stopped. 

For a moment, Johnny wondered if Kun was going to buckle. He waited, the tip of his tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth. His phone buzzed again. 

_I’m sorry Master, I had to stop. Didn’t want you to be angry with me. But I was good and followed your rules. Good night~_

He smirked, his pride in his pet swelling as he set his phone to the side and rejoined the conversation.

Tuesday, Kun went to work and gave his notice to the manager. She was sad to see him go considering he was usually the one to work double shifts. But she promised to give him a glowing recommendation if he needed one. Hendery spent most of the day complaining about how much more work he would do and how boring it would be without him. 

“What if Jun got a job here? Just part-time? I know you want him to focus on his school, but it would keep him from being alone all the time since you guys are all moving out.” Hendery suggested, washing a mug at the sink.

“Are you trying to earn brownie points with me after lying to me for over a year?” He hadn’t meant for it to come out the way he knew it sounded. He didn’t want to make a scene at dinner the night before, so he didn’t bring it up but he spent most of the night thinking about it. About Xiaojun hiding this from him for so long. He hated feeling like Xiaojun was uncomfortable talking to him. 

Kun arranged the cakes in the display case, wiping away some condensation from the glass. He repositioned the cakes to show the plating and layers. The older cakes were rotated closer to the door, while the fresher slices were put near the front. 

Hendery’s back stiffened, a nervous chuckle escaping his throat. He hung the mug on the drying rack and turned to the counter. Hendery dried his hands on a towel, debating on what to say. “I’m sorry, Kun-ge. I wanted to tell you sooner, but Xiaojun didn’t want you to worry about him. He said he would tell you the truth when he was ready.”

Kun paused, zoning out on the piece of cake in his hand. With a sigh, he moved the plate into place and stood up, closing the cooler. He played with the towel in his hand as he wiped down the top, avoiding looking behind him to the puppy eyes he knew Hendery would have. 

When he couldn’t avoid answering any longer without making it awkward, he looked over to Hendery. His shoulders sagged with guilt, gaze falling on the floor as he played with the ledge of the counter. Kun smiled weakly and placed a hand on Hendery’s shoulder. “Hendery, I’m not mad you’re dating, or even how long it’s been. I really like you two together. I’m disappointed in myself because Junnie felt like he couldn’t talk to me about it. I feel like I failed him. It’s not you. I’m sorry if I made you think that.”

“No, I understand, ge. You’re doing the best you can for him. It means a lot and he knows all the trouble you’ve gone through. He tells me all the time how much he owes to you. Jun doesn’t want you to struggle so much for him, and that’s why we talked about moving in together. I can take care of him, too.”

Kun couldn’t hold back the laugh as Hendery said that, and he rolled his eyes. “Says the person who always spills the coffee or overheats the oven for bread. Or spend half the movie crying over Rapunzel.”

“Ya! Kun-ge! You know what I mean! Why are you so mean to me?” Hendery whined as he threw the towel at Kun, the two laughing as the tension broke. 

On Wednesday, Kun stopped by the campus to submit his paperwork for changing his status back to full-time. Classes were to start in two weeks for the spring semester, and he needed to enroll by the end of the week to meet the deadline for the term. Unfortunately, he was late to sign-up and most of the classes he needed to take next were full. All of the remaining spots were either far too early for him to get to class or were spread out too far in between the time slots, meaning he would be in class until late at night. Frustrated, he sent a message complaining to Doyoung about the courses. 

Kun settled into a bistro near the campus, pulling out his laptop to look into other options to take for his lab work. He was drinking from his coffee when Ten walked into the cafe, with Doyoung trailing behind him. The confusion of seeing both of them together was, interesting, to say the least. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Kun asked, clearing space at the table for them to sit. 

“Doyoungie here said you were stressed about classes and I wanted to come help. He said he was coming to visit you and see if he could help, and I made him bring me with him so I could help too.” Ten cut in front of Doyoung and gave Kun a tight hug, much to the other’s annoyance. But Doyoung said nothing, waiting with a hand on his hip as Ten latched on. “I miss you, gege. Johnny-hyung really won’t let me in anymore.”

“God, you’re dramatic. It’s been two days.” Doyoung rolled his eyes and pried Ten’s lanky body off of Kun. 

Immediately his expression changed, melting away as he grabbed onto Kun in a hug tighter than Ten. His own words taunted him, having only been two days since he had seen Kun, yet it seemed so much longer. Living with someone for over seven years, sharing the same house and home, and then suddenly not having them there….it stung worse than a breakup. Doyoung didn’t want to let go, realizing how much he missed having Kun’s bright smile and bubbly personality around all the time. It wasn’t until Ten cleared his throat that Doyoung pulled away with great reluctance. 

Kun repressed a smile, glad to see they were at least trying to get along. If this was considered trying. It was a start, to say the least. He sat back down as the barista came to take their orders. Once settled, Ten leaned over to look at Kun’s screen. “Which ones do you need?”

“I put a lot of them off, actually. I need Fundamentals of Microbiology and Immunology, as well as Introduction to Clinical Practice, both of which are requirements for other classes I should be taking this semester.”

“That sounds complicated.” Ten scrolled through the course catalog, then turned the screen back to Kun as he lounged back in his chair. “I don’t understand the medical stuff. Too much work.”

“Yeah, it’s a lot. Overwhelming at times. I should be starting my preclinical classes, but because I am missing these, I can’t sign up,” Kun sighed. He tapped his fingers on the sides of his keyboard, looking at the screen in disappointment. “The schedule isn’t working the way I want it to. I’m trying to fit it all in there, but the times are all wrong.”

Doyoung placed his head on Kun’s shoulder and wrapped an arm around the back of his chair. He wanted to help, knowing how much this meant to Kun, but he didn’t know what he could do to change anything. More nights than not, he had come home during college to find Kun asleep at the coffee table. Face buried in his books, glasses crooked and askew on his face with a dribble of drool forming. Even with his stacks of homework piling up, research papers, and theses falling behind, Kun made sure to help Xiaojun with his work. 

Every night, Doyoung would find a pot of food on the stove, warm rice in the cooker and set on low. Waiting and ready for him to have a warm meal after a long day. Those home-cooked meals meant more to him at the time, especially nights when clients were rougher with him at the club. He wanted to help Kun the way Kun always helped him, putting others before himself, regardless of the cost. Doyoung wanted to be that person for him, and yet he had no way of doing that. 

“You’ll get it figured out, Kun. I know you really want this, but there is always the summer term when you have more time to plan. You don’t have to rush right now.”

“I kind of do. I don’t know how long Johnny will pay for this. We only agreed to a year. So I need to catch up as much as possible between now and then.”

“No, he’s going to keep you around,” Ten replied, looking up from his phone. He reached forward to take the coffee the barista set on the table as Kun and Doyoung looked at him in confusion. Pausing in his sip, Ten’s brow ticked upwards. “What?”

“How do you know that?” Doyoung scoffed as he watched Ten go back to playing on his phone and shook his head. Kun’s frown deepened as he refreshed the webpage once more. 

“Because. I just do, bunny.” Ten reached across the table and pinched Doyoung’s cheek, cooing as he grabbed the pudgy flesh. 

“Don’t call me that!” Doyoung smacked his hand away with a scowl, flailing like he was chasing a mosquito.

“Why? Jaehyunnie does. It’s a cute name, it suits you. I like bunnies too.” Ten bit his lip, a coquettish wriggle of his eyebrows. He could see the faint brush of pink tinge the roundness of Doyoung’s cheeks. He rested a hand on his chin and tiptoed his fingers over to Doyoung’s hand and over his wrist. “I wonder if Jaehyunnie would let us play together. I bet you’re lots of fun.”

“Y-you wish,” he spurted out. Doyoung tried to pull his hand free from Ten’s grasp, but his fingers were wrapped tightly around him. Ten giggled as Doyoung smacked the top of his hand in an attempt to make him release his hold on Doyoung's wrist.

“Oh,” came Kun’s voice, interrupting the bickering between the other two. Ten paused from where he was holding Doyoung’s wrist, looking over at Kun while Doyoung stopped slapping his arm. “A bunch of the classes just opened up. I must have just caught the drop for the ones people canceled.”

Doyoung immediately pulled himself free of Ten and hovered into Kun’s space to study the block schedule. “You can get all the classes now...and the times are pretty good.”

He shot a look over to Ten, who was surprisingly quiet all of a sudden. Ten sat back with a shrug and picked up his coffee, taking a long sip from the mug as he went back to scrolling on his phone. Doyoung waited until Ten glanced up and nodded. He mouthed a silent ‘thank you’, which Ten reciprocated with a smile and blew a kiss. 

Doyoung now owed him a favor, one he fully intended to collect on later. 

Thursday felt weird, having nothing really to do other than work. Kun was excited for the weekend, more to just get some release. He had kept his promise so far, though it had been harder than he thought. The first night, he had forced himself to stop and went to sleep with the most painful blue balls imaginable. Thinking about Johnny seeing all of his photos, imagining how Johnny would handle him if he had been there. To no surprise, he woke up in the morning with a mess in the sheets like a high schooler. 

Johnny had called to let Kun know he was looking forward to seeing him. They messaged throughout the day, at least, when Johnny had the time to reply. Kun didn’t expect him to just drop everything to chat when he knew Johnny had a lot on his plate. Sometimes it was within five minutes, other times it took hours. Every time, Kun felt a small tremble in his chest when his phone buzzed and he saw Johnny’s name in the message screen.

He came home from work, his last shift at the cafe, to find Hendery and Xiaojun on the couch. Wrapped up in a mess of lanky, awkward limbs as they played video games on the TV. Kun set the groceries down on the kitchen table and noticed a large black box sitting on the table. He picked up the small gold card tucked under the red ribbon and turned it over. “What’s this?” 

“Some kid dropped it off for you. Said it was a gift from his boss. Something about a special event this weekend for your ‘scholarship.’ The name was Donghyuck or something like that? He smelled like sunflowers,” Xiaojun answered with a shrug as he paused the game. He pried himself out of Hendery’s grasp to lean over the side of the couch, eyeing the suspicious package. It had been heavy, and the smooth suede coating on the box suggested it was expensive. Not to mention the kid was barely legal and drove a Ferrari. “So....what is it?”

Kun shook his head, flipping open the card. A short message written out in beautiful, swirly handwriting in gold cursive read:

_For my kitten. I’ll see you soon. I won’t be able to pick you up tomorrow, but Mark will be there waiting for you. I’d like you to wear this for me when I see you at home. - Master_

Kun coughed, quickly closing the card and clutching it to his chest. His heart sped up as he looked over to the living room, Xiaojun’s darting eagle eyes locked onto him. 

“I bought ingredients for Chongqing laziji. Can you and Hendery start cutting up the vegetables while I put this in my room?” He gathered the box and card and dashed over to his room, shutting the door behind him. The card was enough to make his face hot, head spinning. God only knew what would be in the box, and with Johnny, there were endless possibilities. 

The intricate filigree design etched around the cover of the box tempted him. Curiosity got the best of him and he decided not to wait. Kun placed the box on his bed and took a deep breath, delicately opening the lid. Inside, he was greeted with black and white satin and more frills than he cared for. For a moment, he stared at the clothes in confusion until he pulled out and the outfit rustled into place. 

A maid outfit. 

For a moment, Kun just stared at the outfit. The fabric was soft, smooth under his hands and clearly, it wasn’t some cheap Halloween costume from the store. This had been custom made for him, the complex stitching along the bodice and neckline. Looking in the box, he also found a pair of black cuffs, thigh high stockings with tiny pink ribbons. He flushed as he laid the pieces out on his bed, arranging them neatly to snap a quick photo to send. Suddenly, Friday couldn’t come soon enough.

_Thank you, Master. It’s beautiful. I look forward to wearing it and serving you again._

“Kun-ge! Stop texting your boyfriend and come make us dinner!”

Kun almost dropped his phone as Xiaojun banged on the door, quickly sending the message with far too many heart emojis behind it. He threw all the items back inside the box with less delicacy than he had taken them out and shoved it under the bed for later. As he walked back into the kitchen, he had to force himself to stop biting his lip, mind wandering to what Johnny would have him do while wearing the sexy outfit. And when Xiaojun hounded him about whatever his ‘boyfriend’ got him, Kun didn’t bother to fight him on that specific detail. 

By Friday night, Kun’s entire body was on fire, throbbing with excited energy as he waited outside for the car. Kun left a short note for Xiaojun, letting him know he would be staying with Doyoung for the weekend. He took time to pre-portion the leftovers from last night and had them ready to heat. Johnny had told him Mark would be picking up at 4:30, and to be waiting for him. As the car turned the corner, Kun recognized it as the Maserati, peeling up the steep incline. Kun found himself questioning the legality of Mark’s license, but then realized it didn’t matter considering everything else. A fake license was the least of their worries. 

The penthouse was empty, eerily quiet as Kun walked inside. He half-expected Ten to jump out from any corner. When he made sure the apartment was empty, Kun went to his room and pulled out the outfit, laying it out on the bed. Johnny had given him his orders in a note delivered by Mark: prepare himself and be waiting in his outfit, in service position by the door, with a drink in hand for Johnny. 

Kun turned in the mirror, looking at the frilly apron and ruffled skirt around his hips. He had added a pair of red lace panties under the skirt, peeking out the bottom of the short skirt. The low-cut keyhole cut opening above his pecs, a white ribbon tied around his neckline in place of a real collar. He felt ridiculous looking at himself. But it was something Johnny wanted to see him in. Enough to push the embarrassment to the side.

Kun added a cat headband as a final touch, fighting back an airy chuckle as he adjusted it on his head. The black ears were a bold contrast to the soft, fading pink of his hair. He had seen videos like this before and knew there was one thing that would push this look over the edge. He went to his bag and pulled out his glasses. 

His phone buzzed and Kun rushed over to check the message. 

_10 minutes._

His heart skipped a beat, and Kun let out a shaky breath. His stomach did a series of somersaults as he went out to the kitchen and prepared Johnny’s drink. Double scotch, served neat, in a snifter. Glass in hand, he went to kneel on the floor in view of the door and waited. 

And waited.

And waited.

It felt like hours passed as he knelt there. Behind him he could hear the wall clock ticking away, the sound growing louder with each move of the hand around the dial. Each tick his heart sank a little more, wondering if Johnny had forgotten about him. He tried to count the passing seconds, but it became a blur. 

Ten minutes turned into fifteen. Fifteen into twenty. Almost thirty had passed and Kun desperately held onto the glass in his hand, shaking. His eyes were beginning to burn, and he became more restless. 

At almost forty minutes, the door finally beeped as the code was entered, and Johnny stepped inside. Kun let out a heavy breath as he looked up to Johnny, eyes wide and glassy. His lip quivered, trembling as he swallowed. “M-Master…”

The weakness in Kun’s voice almost stunned Johnny, the single word ladened with desperation and neediness. Seeking reassurance, needing validation of his worth. Johnny smiled and crouched down, cupping Kun’s cheek. "What's wrong, baby?"

"You're...you're late. I thought- thought you changed your mind about me." Immediately, Kun leaned into the touch, pressing into the warmth. He grabbed onto Johnny’s wrist, fingers tight around it, afraid to let go.

Johnny regretted getting involved with the fight downstairs. He should have let Jaehyun handle it. Nothing should have come between him and his kitten. Kun deserved to feel appreciated, safe, and wanted. 

"I’m sorry I am late, kitten. Something came up as I was leaving. I didn’t mean to make you worried. You were waiting here all alone like a perfect little angel for me. Let me reward you for being so good. Tell me what you want, baby."

"You. Just being with you, Master." 

Johnny licked his lips with a nod, his voice low in the air between them as his demeanor shifted. “Okay. What's your color? I don't want to hurt you or upset you."

"Green. Please, I've been waiting. I was good and I just want you." Kun practically whined as he leaned closer to Johnny. So close and barely touching. Right now he wanted to just straddle Johnny right here in the living room if it meant getting his attention after waiting so long. 

Johnny took the drink from Kun and downed it in one swig. The glass was set to the side and Johnny wrapped Kun’s arms around his neck. He lifted him from the floor and moved into the kitchen, holding tight onto his precious pet as if the world were in his arms. He put Kun onto the counter, brushing a wisp of hair from his face. Kun stared at him, eyes following his as he ran a thumb over his cheek. For a moment, Johnny’s gaze dropped to Kun’s lips. Johnny wet his lips and swallowed, looking back up to Kun as he moved forward. 

He tilted Kun’s chin up, latching onto the sweet spot below his ear, sucking the flesh between his mouth. Johnny took his time, kissing Kun here as he felt the other shuddering in his arms. Kun’s fingers twisted into his shirt, clawing at his back as he held on. Demanding, yearning for his affection and attention, afraid to let go. Johnny let his hand glide up the black stockings, over the soft nylon. As his hand traveled up, he pushed up the layers of silk and satin ruffles, exposing the vivid red lace waiting for him. 

“Look at you. If I knew how beautiful you looked tonight, I would have been up here the minute you came home. Everything about you turns me on so much, kitten. I want to take care of you first.”

The moan Kun let out bordered on pure filth at Johnny’s words. The tenderness flowed so easily from his thick lips. Always taking care of what he needed, the staggering duality of his possessive rigidness in comparison. The pads of Johnny’s fingers trailed up Kun’s legs, a lazy random design drawn under them. Johnny knelt on the floor, lips kissed along the inside of his thigh, just above his knee until his mouth ghosted over the growing strain under Kun’s underwear. “You were a good boy, right, baby? No coming without my permission?”

Kun nodded as he leaned back on his elbow, Johnny’s lips wrapped around his clothed cock. Without realizing it, his hand was in Johnny’s hair, curling through the luscious strands. His skin tingled, and he arched into his mouth, feeling the heat and wetness through the fabric. Johnny’s eyes were focused on him with bated breath. Waiting. Consent - always waiting when Kun needed it. Kun hesitated for a moment, watching Johnny between his legs. The stroke of his hands over his thighs and calves, soothing and comforting. Finally, he nodded and Johnny smirked. 

With permission given, Johnny gave in and let himself enjoy taking care of his pet. He gripped onto Kun’s waist, small compared to his hands but muscular and toned. Shoving the layers of skirt up higher, Johnny licked the exposed plane of Kun’s stomach. He followed the center line up his abdomen until his face was buried into the ruffles. He marked the flesh with his lips and teeth, nipping at the soft lines of his muscle, sucking light bruises along the way. He would eat Kun alive if he could. There wasn’t a moment his lips weren’t on Kun’s skin. 

“My baby is so beautiful,” he whispered as he moved down Kun’s stomach. Down to the hem of the delicate lace until he felt the hardness of Kun’s cock under his lips. Johnny glanced at Kun from between his thighs, over the frills of the skirt. “May I?”

Dark eyes, hooded and hungry, stared through him, the warmth of melted chocolate on a summer day. So distinctly Johnny, and it made Kun weak. “Yes please,” Kun whimpered. 

The fingers he still had carded into Johnny’s hair tightened and Johnny took the hint. He was beyond ready to become the moaning, quivering wreck Johnny would make him. The corners of his eyes were wet from fighting not to break down and cry when Johnny finally walked in. A week of waiting and it hurt so much to have waited even longer. Especially with the apartment filled with the lingering traces of Johnny’s cologne. Johnny, even almost fully dressed, was the sexiest man he’s ever been with. 

Johnny broke into a crooked grin as he bit down on the hem of the lace and pulled them down Kun’s thighs with his teeth. He took his time moving back up Kun’s calf and thigh over the nylon stockings, kissing over the garters holding them in place. His mouth worshipped the path to his hip until he took the head of Kun’s cock in his mouth. 

Kun almost purred as his hips lifted from the counter to slide between Johnny’s lips. The soft vocalizations escaping his throat only egged Johnny on. He took his entire length, Johnny’s hands on his hips gripping tighter into his skin. He felt the tips of Johnny’s nails digging into the flesh. Kun hoped they would leave marks in the morning. He moaned out, all the pent-up arousal from the week had made him more sensitive. It didn’t help that Johnny's mouth was a sinful gift, his tongue rolling along the shaft and over the head. Already he was close to coming, his cock twitching and tightening. 

Johnny licked a long strip up to the crown, swirling his tongue over the glans. “It’s okay, kitten. You’ve waited long enough. Come for me,” he breathed out against Kun’s skin. 

The moment Johnny’s mouth was around him once more, Kun came. Sweet, phenomenal release never felt so good. His head swam in a haze, losing focus as the tense weight in his stomach unfurled. Johnny drank all of him, milking everything out of him. There wasn’t any other place he wanted to be than laid out on the kitchen counter with Johnny spoiling him. Johnny pulled off him with a pop, replacing his mouth with a large hand. Kun thrust his hips upward as Johnny began stroking his cock. 

Johnny leaned over him, kissing up the bodice of the outfit until he reached the low collar. His fingers dragged the gauzy fabric to the side, exposing one of Kun’s dark nipples. He latched onto the tiny bud, licking and swirling it around his mouth as he gently sucked on it and Kun arched up. The stunning bow of his back allowed Johnny to slide an arm under and lift Kun from the counter. With Kun sitting on the edge, Johnny moved in between his legs and cupped Kun’s cheek, tilting his head up to look at him. From here, he could swim in the deep depths of his eyes, swirling galaxies of darkness with flecks of brightness. 

Kun felt his body heating up under Johnny’s scrutinous stare. It made him nervous, the starved looks Johnny gave him, but in the most amazing way. His face and neck became hotter still when he heard Johnny beginning to unbuckle his pants, and he realized Johnny intended to fuck him right here and now. “C-can I undress you, Master? I enjoy seeing you.”

“Of course, kitten,” Johnny nodded, letting go of his belt for Kun to take. 

He hesitated for a moment, before reaching up to pull at the buttons on Johnny’s shirt. It lacked finesse but was filled with desperation and lust. It was messy, his hands tugging at the fabric until the damn thing was finally free. He pulled it out of Johnny’s pants and shoved it down his arms onto the floor. The fascinating art spread out across his chest, and for the first time, Kun noticed the small scars hidden underneath some of the ink. So many all over. He glanced up to see Johnny watching the way he traced over them then he stopped. 

“Another time, kitten.” Johnny took Kun’s hand and kissed the knuckles with a tender smile. He lowered it to the bulge straining beneath the zipper of his pants. “You turn me on so much. Right now, I just want to feel you.”

With a small nod, Kun opened the fly and pulled the belt free. He put the leather strip in his mouth and bit down as he shoved the pants to the floor. Johnny gasped as the rough fabric brushed over the head of his cock, curving up as it sprung free. Kun took the belt out of his mouth and looked down at it, teeth worrying his lip. He felt Johnny’s finger under his chin, lifting his head.

“What is it, baby?”

“I-uh..would you…” his voice trailed off, unsure of how to ask. The belt twisting in his hand, scratching at the underside with his nails. He knew Johnny wouldn’t judge him for asking for it, but Kun was still reluctant to ask. He cleared his throat, brow pulled into a tight line. “Can you…”

“You want me to use the belt on you? Hit or restrained?” Johnny pried the belt from Kun’s hand, folding it in half. He ran the smooth edge down his cheek and neck, watching the way Kun moved to expose more of it to him. 

“Restrained?” 

His question went unanswered, but not unacknowledged. Johnny’s arm was around his waist and pulling him off of the counter, then Kun was spun around. Johnny grabbed both of his arms and moved them over each other, as he had done before. Kun knew to grab onto his wrists and he felt the leather belt slide in between them. The tail looped around one, and then the other. Johnny pulled on the belt until Kun was arching up against him, his lips at the shell of his ear. 

“Is this what you want, baby? Like it when I am rough with you?” His voice was low, almost quiet, but the deepness had Kun keening.

“Yes, please…,” Kun trailed off.

Kun let his head fall back on Johnny’s shoulder, already giving control to him like this. He moaned as Johnny gave another jerk of the belt. Every part of his chest rose in time with Johnny’s pressed against his back, this had been what he waited all week for. Giving in to his submissive side was exactly what he needed, and he never realized how much he hungered for it. To give more to Johnny and needing more of him in return. 

“Master,” Kun whined, squirming in his hold. The head of Johnny’s cock was nestled just between his cheeks, so close.

Johnny shoved Kun down until his face was against the counter, still gripping the belt in one hand. He shoved the skirt of Kun’s outfit up over the curve of his hips and ass, and he licked his lips. Spitting into his hand, Johnny gave himself a few quick strokes before he spread Kun open and spat over his entrance. “Look at how open you are for me.”

The head pressed in, the slight sting of entering with minimal lube caused Kun to hiss at the sensation. The corners of his eyes pricked with small tears as he bit down on his lip to stop from crying out. But he didn’t care — the feeling of Johnny sliding in was everything he needed at the moment. He would regret it in the morning, but right now, he couldn’t care less. Johnny’s presence over him was everywhere. The cold counter under his cheek, the scratch of satin, silk, and lace of his maid outfit. The warm, worn leather around his wrists. Everything. He wanted all of it. Over his shoulder, Johnny stared down at him with a hunger in his eyes, a wolf ready to devour his prey. His toes curled as he tried to push back and meet Johnny’s hips. 

As he buried himself deeper into Kun, Johnny kept his focus on the way Kun responded to him, not wanting to hurt him. The slight stagger of his breathing, the muscles in his thighs tightening as he thrust up into him. His grip on the belt’s leash tightened, using it to provide leverage as he began to move. 

“You’re mine, kitten. Only mine.” Johnny slid back out, only to slam in hard enough for Kun’s body to slip up the counter. His rhythm built up, slow at first. The long, delightful drag in and out, never going deep enough to reach all the way inside. He took his time, enjoying the way Kun felt around him. Felt like home. Felt the pleasure ripple through him, and the little sounds Kun made every time he moved. 

But he also wanted to give, and just pin Kun down under him. Johnny spread his legs a little further apart and began to roll his hips harder and faster. Riding Kun until he was panting and clawing at the belt around his wrist, fighting against it for control. Kun pulled him in as much as Johnny was pulling back and fuck if it wasn’t the sexiest thing. He pushed Kun’s shoulder into the counter, wrapping the belt around his forearm until Kun’s were stretched out behind him. 

There was a slight strain on his shoulders now. Not painful, but edging on discomfort. Kun’s heart skipped a beat as Johnny’s thrusts increased in their force. Hips slammed against the back of his thighs. The thick cock inside so close to reaching where he wanted, grazing just shy of the soft bundle of nerves. Johnny’s grunts and moans coming from behind him, the sharp movements becoming sloppy and less graceful. 

“Fuck, kitten.” Johnny let go of the belt to hunch over Kun’s back, sliding his hand under the skirt. He wrapped his palm around Kun’s cock, hard and leaking from the slit. He stroked Kun with the same rhythm of his thrusts. 

Turning, he panted against Johnny’s forehead as he finally hit his prostate and he went overboard. The stimulation drove him to delirium, and even though he had come earlier, Kun was arching up from the counter. Gone from everything except his desire to belong to Johnny. He whined as his body tensed, drawing in until he was coming again. Johnny’s fist coated with white, sticky cum, wiping the mess in the layers of ruffles. Kun felt on fire, his body alive and singing with pleasure as Johnny sucked a mark into his shoulder. 

Only a few thrusts later and Johnny was behind him, settling inside of Kun to the hilt. His moans vibrated through Kun’s skin, leaving a path of gooseflesh in their wake. He tightened his hold around Kun’s waist as he came, fingers digging into his side. His body convulsed as his orgasm shuddered through his body, slowing the roll of his hips as he emptied his load into Kun. 

It seemed like ages before he was done. Johnny swallowed, trying to bring the moisture back to his mouth as he kissed Kun’s shoulder and back. He leaned back to remove the belt from Kun’s wrists. He let it fall to the floor with his clothes and gently rubbed his shoulder to get the blood flowing freely. Beneath him, he felt the weakness in Kun’s legs. The soft tremors in his thighs as he tried to keep standing. Johnny pulled out of Kun and guided one of his arms around his neck to support him.

“Baby?” Johnny turned Kun’s head to look at him. The closeness of their breaths intermingling, that beautiful mouth tauntingly close. 

“M-Master,” Kun said through shaky breaths. 

Johnny kissed the wet patches still clinging to Kun’s long eyelashes. He kissed the tiny mole he loved and rested his forehead against Kun’s. Then his voice dropped, the dominant tone taking over. “Don’t think I am done with you yet. You have to make up for four days worth of not being here.”

His arm slid under Kun’s thigh, picking him up and carrying him bridal style to the bedroom. Several hours and at least two more orgasms later, Kun finally passed out, snugly content in Johnny’s arms. The intimate moments after the rounds of intense sex were the times he relished the most. The sex was mind-blowing and unforgettable. But the small touches, the way Johnny would run his fingers over his arms and stomach until he drifted off. The tender affection and care he learned was a critical part of their connection...Kun was a glutton for it.

*****

Kun woke up in bed much as he had come to expect, tucked into the warmth of the blankets and thick comforter without Johnny. Yet this time neither was Ten and he realized he actually missed waking up with him. But still, he felt refreshed and sated. The sun shone through the large window, the sheer curtains muting the brightness. Kun stretched out against the pillows and sat up, looking out at the view. From here, he could see most of the city, slowly coming awake on the early Saturday morning. 

Johnny would probably want to eat something, he thought to himself. Kun rested his chin on his arm, looking at the bedroom door. It’s not like Johnny had said he couldn’t use things in the apartment. It was supposed to be his home too, right? Stepping out of bed onto the heated floor, Kun crossed to the bathroom to relieve himself and rinse the morning breath from his mouth. Then he went into the kitchen, wearing nothing but an apron. He knew the surefire way to get Johnny’s approval. No man turned down home-cooked meals.

Except Johnny was unlike most men. The kitchen lacked even the most basic necessities to cook breakfast. Most of the cabinets held little more than the basics - salt, pepper, some simple herbs, soy sauce, olive oil, vinegar. And an inhumane amount of coffee, alcohol, wine, soju, and beer. The fridge was equally as barren - only a carton of milk, some kind of protein yogurt, and some bananas. Ingredients for smoothies after working out. Not even chocolate, honey, or Nutella. 

Kun stared at the empty vortex, mouth hanging open in surprise that wasn’t really a surprise. To be fair, Johnny did warn him he didn’t usually cook at home. He looked at the clock above the stove. 9:15. He could probably run down to the convenience store before Johnny woke up to buy some vegetables and cheese to cook with. But he also didn’t want to risk not being here when Johnny woke up. He picked up the house phone in the kitchen and called down to the front desk. 

“Good morning, Mr. Seo. You’re up early today,” came the cheery voice from the other side. 

“Ah, no, this isn’t Youngho. This is Kun. I was wondering if you could send up some stuff for breakfast?” Kun played with the cord of the phone, twisting it around his fingers. 

“Of course, Mr. Qian. Would like you to order Mr. Seo’s regular meal of Eggs Benedict?”

“Ah, he likes that? I wanted to cook it for him. Can you just send the items up here for me to make it?” 

“Certainly. Would you like me to send anything else?”

“No, that will be all. Do you know how long it will take? I want to surprise him,” Kun whispered as he glanced behind him to Johnny’s bedroom door. For a brief second, he thought he heard Johnny moving around inside. 

“I can have it there in ten minutes. Thank you, Mr. Qian.” 

The phone went silent as the woman hung up and Kun set the phone back down on the hook. In the meantime, he could at least start the coffee, clean and set the table, and wipe down the counter. His cheeks flushed as he vividly recalled Johnny bending him over the counter and fucking him. Kun made sure to clean it down twice before he would cook anything on it.

True to her word, the concierge knocked lightly on the door in less than ten minutes. Through the speaker, she let him know she had set the cart outside of the penthouse and if he needed any further help, to call down again. He waited until he heard the sound of the elevator ding before he opened the door and pulled the cart inside. Everything he needed was laid out, from the frying pan for the bacon to the whisk and cayenne for the hollandaise. Thankfully, this was something he knew how to make by heart. It had been one of Xiaojun’s favorite things to eat and Kun made it every year for his birthday. He put in his headphones and got to work on his creation.

Kun was so absorbed in cooking, he didn’t hear Johnny’s bedroom door open. The smell of cooked bacon wafted through the apartment and forced him to stir. Groggy and exhausted, he dragged himself from the bed to the kitchen, only to be blessed with the most radiant masterpiece. Johnny leaned against the door, watching the beauty of Kun’s bare ass peeking through the opening of the apron in the back. The sway of his hips and muttered lyrics of whatever song he was listening to. He smiled to himself, arm across his chest as he rubbed his chin. He wanted to stop time and just stay like this with Kun in their little bubble. 

It wasn’t until Kun turned to plate the food that he caught sight of Johnny, jumping with shock at his silent presence. “Shit!”

He set the pan down much harder on the counter than he intended, hands resting on either side to catch his breath. He couldn’t help glaring at Johnny as he walked over. Kun removed his headphones and set them down. 

“You scared me, sir…” he grumbled with a pout. 

Johnny chuckled as he kissed the side of Kun’s temple and moved behind him. “I’m sorry, my pet. I couldn’t help it. I didn’t want to interrupt you. You look wonderful first thing in the morning. What’s all this?”

Kun swallowed, his body reacting to the push of Johnny’s chest against his back. The feeling of his clothed cock brushing against his ass, already half-hard. He turned his head to the side as Johnny’s chin hooked over his shoulder. A possessive arm wound around his waist, pulling him closer. “I wanted to….to make you breakfast. I know you said you don’t cook much, Master.”

“You know how to make eggs benedict?”

“Yes, sir. The front desk said it was your usual. It’s almost ready…” Kun forced himself to focus on finishing the meal and not the way Johnny’s hips teasingly rolled forward. He pushed out his own back, meeting Johnny’s movements, cock filling out under the tiny apron. 

“Then, let’s eat. I don’t want your efforts to go to waste if I fuck you here and let them get cold. If it’s good, I’ll reward you.” And with that, Johnny’s weight disappeared from Kun’s body as he walked to the dining room table and sat down. He picked up the newspaper from the cart and opened it up. “Coffee, kitten.”

It took Kun a few seconds to process things again, his brain short-circuiting then he scrambled to get a mug. He remembered the mugs were on the higher shelves and he had to stretch to reach them. The bottom hem of his apron rose as he did, exposing more of his ass and behind him, he heard Johnny inhale. With a mischievous smile, Kun gave a tiny wiggle of his hips as he lowered himself back to the floor. He filled the mug, and brought it to the table, along with their food. 

He set the plate down in front of Johnny and went to move to the seat across from him. However, Johnny caught his wrist and pulled him closer. “This apron is very cute on you. I like how it looks. Will you cook for me every day wearing this?”

Kun’s cheeks turned bright pink, and he had to put his hands in front of him to cover the outline of his erection pushing against the fabric. Though with the smirk Johnny gave, he knew the other had already noticed as well. “If that’s what you want, Master.”

“I could get used to breakfast if it’s you. I can’t wait to eat.”

The double entendre of his words was clear as his hand slid down Kun’s back to cup his ass, fingers digging into the soft mound of flesh. He gave a small slap to the bare flesh and Kun gasped, his hand landing on Johnny’s shoulder to balance himself. His teeth dug into his lower lip as he sucked in a sharp breath through his nose. 

“Let’s see how good of a cook you are, kitten.” He pulled Kun down into his lap. Johnny maneuvered Kun to sit on his thigh, one leg on either side. With his spoon, he dug into the first egg and scooped up a bite. His eyes never left Kun’s as he wrapped his mouth around the utensil and chewed. 

Like everything about Kun, it was decadently perfect. The hot buttered muffins topped with crisp Canadian bacon. Rich, creamy hollandaise seasoned with fresh herbs and a hint of citrus, over the poached egg. Even the yolk was exactly how he liked it, slightly runny. 

Jesus. He was fucked.

“My god…,” Johnny said, his voice low as he licked the sauce from the spoon. “Is there anything you can’t do?”

“Is it good?”

“No, kitten. It’s not good….it’s fucking amazing. This is the best I’ve ever eaten. Thank you for making this for me.” Johnny scooped up another bite, offering it to Kun. “Here, eat some.”

Kun looked down at the spoon, leaning back slightly but Johnny’s strong arm held him in place. “Open. Say ‘ah’.” 

“Sir, It’s-,” But the spoon was in Kun’s mouth before he could protest his embarrassment at not being able to feed himself. The sauce dripped down his lip, and Johnny’s thumb was quick to wipe it away. Johnny’s lips wrapped around it, licking away the sauce before picking up the spoon and taking another bite himself. 

With each bite Johnny fed him, Kun relaxed and let himself enjoy the sheer intimacy of the act. Even without the sexual nature of it, Johnny’s nurturing care soothed him, and the safety of being this close. They continued taking turns until the plates were both clean and Johnny let out a satisfied sigh. Johnny leaned back in the chair, with a sleepy Kun nestled against his chest.

“Kitten, don’t fall asleep yet. I have something for you.” 

Kun perked up at this, his hands pushing back on Johnny’s chest to sit up. “What is it, Master?”

A soft smile spread across Johnny’s face, the dark coffee eyes looking up at Kun as he gently tapped his thigh. “You’ll have to get up and kneel for me, baby. I can’t get it with you in my lap.”

Kun frowned but slid off of Johnny’s thigh onto the floor in front of him. He took the position he knew Johnny liked, hands on his thighs, and head down. When Johnny stood up, he ran the tip of his tongue over his lips, eyeing the bulge level with his gaze. 

“Fuck, you are insatiable, you know that? Not that, my thirsty little slut. It’s something else. Something more personal.” Johnny walked to the kitchen and pulled open one of the drawers to withdraw a dark purple velvet box. He looked down at the box, the weight of it in his hand somehow too heavy despite the gift inside barely weighing more than a few grams. 

He moved back around to the table and knelt behind Kun on one knee. He inched as close as possible until his chest was flushed to Kun’s back and he felt the younger’s heartbeat against his. Johnny slid his arms around Kun’s shoulders, holding the box out for him to see. “This is for you so that others know you are mine.”

The lid flipped open to reveal a bright polished silver chain, with a pair of angel wings on either side of an amethyst birthstone set in the center. Thin spirals of silver wrapped up around the wings into the chain. Johnny lifted the necklace from the case and turned it over in his hand, showing Kun the back, where the initials SY were engraved. The moment his eyes fell on the necklace, Kun was in love with it.

“Wear this at all times. This is your first collar, showing I am in the process of training you. I cannot promise more than this. But if you please me, I will consider fully claiming and collaring you.”

Johnny unclasped the necklace and put it on Kun, letting the pendant fall into place right above his collarbone. Like a missing puzzle piece, it fit him perfectly as if he had been incomplete without it before. He watched Kun’s reaction as he reached up to hold the pendant, gingerly holding the metal between his fingers. 

“It’s beautiful.”

“So are you, kitten.” Something about giving Kun the necklace felt different, the feeling foreign to him. Johnny pressed a series of kisses into the crook of Kun’s neck, pulling him into a tight hug. The annoying prickling feeling in his chest was driving him insane but he ignored it. Instead, he nuzzled against Kun’s back and took in the delicious smell of everything about Kun. Vanilla, oranges, lemon from cooking this morning. The shampoo he used the night before. Coffee, sex, and just something distinctly _Kun_. 

“You’re my perfect pet, kitten. The best thing I could have asked for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was a beautiful dream and a pleasant nightmare that will haunt me. I am very proud of this and I intend to keep writing more for this AU because I really love how I have it set up. A small break but the gang will be back!
> 
> To my prompter, I hope you like this and it lives up to what you wanted. I tried to deliver something wonderful for you.


End file.
